Unidos por el Odio
by serenity06
Summary: Cuando Serena le propuso impulsivamente matrimonio a Darién Chiba, lo hizo por dos cosas: quería vengarse por la muerte de su hermana pequeña y tener la posibilidad de criar al hijo de ésta. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Unidos por el Odio

Los personajes son de Sailor Moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y está historia es de Lynne Graham

Capítulo 1

SERENA se quedó más quieta que una estatua delante del ventanal. Sus grandes ojos color cielo le quemaban. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba rígido por la tensión. Sólo la más feroz autodisciplina contenía su agotamiento. Había sido una larga noche y un amanecer devastador. Y, cada minuto de la misma, cada una de esas horas, estaba fija en su alma. La enfermera le mostró entonces a su sobrino con una amplia sonrisa.

Probablemente esa mujer no supiera nada, pensó Serena. La miró con sus finos rasgos transformados en una máscara. La enfermera dejó de sonreír, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Su atención estaba centrada en su sobrino. Tenía el cabello negro y unos furiosos ojos también negros.

No había nada de Mina en él. Era completamente moreno mediterráneo y sus antecedentes extranjeros aparecían claramente. Estaba llorando: parecía tan infeliz. Se preguntó si, por algún sentido desconocido, no sabría que su madre estaba muerta. Muerta. No quiso saber nada de esa palabra y empezó a andar por el corredor con unas piernas que apenas la sujetaban.

Las mujeres no mueren de parto en estos días. O, por lo menos, eso había creído. Y Mina nunca había sido una mujer en opinión de su hermana. Con dieciocho años, Mina estaba en la frontera que separaba a las niñas de las mujeres adultas. Una chica rubia con belleza, inteligencia y todo lo necesario para la vida... hasta que apareció en ella Zafiro Chiba y la hizo desperdiciarla. Una inmensa amargura se apoderó de Serena. La emoción fue tan intensa que la dejó literalmente helada.

-Señorita Tsukino...

El sonido de esa voz la hizo pararse en seco. Esa voz oscura y con acento la cortó como si fuera una navaja. Se estremeció y levantó la cabeza lentamente. Él estaba a algunos pasos de distancia. Era un hombre que difícilmente podía pasar inadvertido. Debía medir por lo menos un metro noventa. Su magníficamente caro traje gris oscuro destacaba sus anchos y musculosos hombros y largas y esbeltas piernas. Tenía la gracia letal de un animal salvaje y la autoridad intimidante de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar.

Serena lo miró incrédula cuando él extendió su morena mano. Los largos dedos eran hermosos.

-Por favor, permítame que le ofrezca mis más sinceras condolencias por la trágica muerte de su hermana- murmuró él.

Serena retrocedió un paso rápidamente ante esa amenaza de entrar en contacto con él.

-¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

-Usted me dejó un mensaje urgente con mi secretaria- le recordó ese hombre.

-Mina me hizo llamarlo, pero yo no le pedí que viniera, señor Chiba. Pregunté por su hermano.

-Zafiro está en Grecia.

Darién Chiba la miró con unos ojos tan negros como una noche oscura.

-Ya le he informado de la muerte de su hermana. Estaba profundamente afectado.

Una risa histérica se le escapó a Serena.

-¿De verdad?

-Me gustaría ver a mi sobrino- dijo Darién ignorando su respuesta con toda frialdad.

-¡No!

Serena se tensó como si fuera a sufrir una agresión. Odiaba a Darién Chiba más que a cualquier otro hombre vivo.

-Su derecho no es mayor que el mío...

-¿Derecho?- gritó Serena-. ¿Se atreve a hablar de derechos después de lo que le hizo a Mina? ¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre el hijo de mi hermana! ¡Me pone enferma!

-Está afectada- le dijo Darién Chiba con una calma aparente, pero ella no se dejó engañar. Se le había hinchado una vena de la frente y su boca se había transformado en una línea pálida.

La gente no le hablaba a Dar. Chiba en ese tono. Era fabulosamente rico y terriblemente poderoso. Su palabra era ley y su familia hacía exactamente lo que él decía. Nunca esperaba ninguna clase de oposición a sus deseos. Los medios de comunicación habían publicado algunas historias tenebrosas sobre lo que les pasaba a aquellos lo suficientemente locos cómo para enfrentarse a él en los negocios. Pero Serena no le tenía miedo. Daría veinte años de su vida con tal de tener el poder de hacerle daño a Darién Chiba como él se lo había hecho a su hermana.

-Usted la mató... la mató con su incomprensión. ¡Espero que ahora esté satisfecho!

-Señorita Tsukino...

Una fuerte mano la agarró por la muñeca cuando ella trató de pasar a su lado.

-¡Suélteme, animal!- susurró Serena, entre dientes.

-Si no fuera porque comprendo muy bien su pena, podría exigirle una disculpa.

Dar la miró desde lo alto de su metro noventa y continuó:

-Pero resulta que este no es el lugar más apropiado para una confrontación como esta. ¡Mantenga la compostura antes de que pierda la paciencia!

Serena tembló como si la hubiera atrapado un huracán. La furia se apoderó de ella y levantó la mano que le quedaba libre para darle en esa cara morena y arrogante con todas sus fuerzas. Él la soltó sorprendido cuando la mano le dio de lleno en la mejilla.

Serena retrocedió y le dijo:

-¡No vuelva a atreverse a tocarme!

Se sintió sorprendida por semejante arrebato de violencia. Nunca antes le había pegado a nadie; ni de niña.

Por un momento, los ojos de él parecieron incandescentes e incrédulos. Luego ella apartó la mirada y empezó a andar por el corredor y hacia la puerta del hospital.

Estaba tan afectada que ni siquiera supo a dónde estaba yendo. Mina estaba muerta. Todavía no lo podía aceptar. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando ella tenía diecisiete años. No habían dejado nada de dinero y Mina sólo tenía once años.

-Cuida a Mina- le había dicho su madre repetidas veces cuando estaba en Cuidados Intensivos. Ikuko Tsukino seguía preocupándose por su hija pequeña cuando murió.

Serena dejó de estudiar y se concentró en las necesidades de su hermana. Había convencido a la prima de su padre, Mimet, para que las dejara vivir con ella. Con Mimet apoyándola, las autoridades la habían dejado quedarse con su hermana. Serena entró a trabajar de camarera. Y todos los días volvía a casa para hacer la comida y limpiar, ya que Mimet la tenía como una ayuda doméstica gratis y, además, se quedaba con casi todo lo que ganaba.

Tan pronto como cumplió los dieciocho, Serena encontró otro sitio para vivir e hizo todo lo que pudo darle a Mina un hogar seguro y lleno de cariño.

Había hecho de su hermana pequeña su prioridad número uno. Y Mina se lo mereció. Una chica preciosa con todo el aspecto de una rubia californiana. Y muy inteligente. No le había resultado fácil hacer que su extrovertida y vital hermana siguiera estudiando para abrirse camino en el mundo.

Pero lo había conseguido. Mina había entrado en la universidad para estudiar idiomas; Serena se sintió tan orgullosa como lo habría estado cualquier mache.

Había aceptado otro trabajo a tiempo parcial por las noches para que a Mina no le faltara el dinero. Y todo había ido bien hasta que Zafiro Chiba entró en la vida de su hermana...

-¡He encontrado al auténtico griego fabuloso!- le dijo en su momento Mina por teléfono-. Es increíblemente guapo y rico. Y está loco por mí.

-Parece demasiado bueno como para ser verdad- le dijo Serena un poco extrañada. Los novios de Mina aparecían y desaparecían sin que, normalmente mostrara tanto entusiasmo por ellos.

-Lo llevaré para que lo conozcas tan pronto como pueda- le había prometido su hermana;

Pero pasaron semanas antes de que Serena conociera por fin a Zafiro. Tenía veinticinco años, aspecto infantil y era muy guapo. Sus brillantes ojos marrones seguían a Mina por todas partes y le habló a Serena más como si fuera la madre de Mina que su hermana mayor, con mucha cortesía y deferencia. Para cuando terminó la visita, Serena se sentía como una matrona de mediana edad. De unos cincuenta años, por lo menos. Zafiro insistió en que sus intenciones eran serias.

Tomó la mano de Mina y dijo:

-Amo mucho a tu hermana y quiero casarme con ella.

Detrás de la sonrisa educada que le dedicó, Serena se quedó anonadada. Consideraba a Mina demasiado joven para semejante compromiso. Le preocupó que pudiera abandonar sus estudios o que dejara que el amor se interpusiera en su trabajo. Pero Serena siempre fue demasiado sensible como para dejar que esos sentimientos fueran evidentes. Sabía muy bien que, a la más mínima oposición por su parte, Mina se transformaría en una rebelde.

Su hermana era bastante terca y decidida. Sabía que sólo lograría algo a base de tacto y diplomacia.

-Por supuesto, el matrimonio será algo que vendrá en el futuro- dijo Zafiro.

Serena le recompensó con una brillante sonrisa.

-Creo que eso es muy sensible por tu parte- les dijo-. Los dos tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo.

-No os pongáis ahora así de finos- intervino Mina retirando de repente la mano de la de Zafiro.

-Pero ya hemos hablado de esto, Mina mou. Nuestro amor va a tener que soportar la prueba del tiempo si quiero tener alguna esperanza de conseguir el consentimiento de mi hermano para nuestro matrimonio.

-¿El consentimiento de tu hermano?- le preguntó Serena.

-Las familias griegas funcionan sobre la base de una estricta jerarquía- le explicó Mina-. En lo más alto siempre está el macho dominante. Dado que el padre de Zafiro está muerto, es su hermano, Darién, el gran timonel de la tribu Chiba.

Zafiro se quedó pálido por un momento y miró a Mina de una forma sorprendentemente reprobatoria

-No creo que debas tomarte a broma al hermano mayor de Zafiro- le dijo Serena a su hermana mientras preparaban la cena en la cocina-. O a su familia. Parecía ofendido...

-¡Bah! Él ya es mayorcito y tiene un buen trabajo de responsabilidad. Pero cuando habla de Dar actúa como si fuera un niño pequeño. Nunca deja de hablar de él. Dar esto... Dar lo otro. Se podría creer que es como un dios para él.

-Zafiro es griego- le recordó Serena amablemente-. Su cultura, su ambiente, son muy distintos a los tuyos-. Si lo amas de verdad, Mina... todo eso va con él.

Serena volvió al presente y se encontró apoyada en un banco del parque de fuera del hospital. ¡Y pensar que hacía todos esos meses se había sentido aliviada de oír a Zafiro mencionar la necesidad de conseguir la aprobación de su hermano antes de que se pudiese casar!

Las campanas de alarma sólo se dispararon el día en que leyó el apellido Chiba en el periódico y vio a un hombre extremadamente atractivo, rodeado de ejecutivos y cámaras rehusando hacer comentarios acerca de su adquisición dé una compañía de Nueva York.

AL día siguiente, de camino al trabajo, ella compró un periódico que consideraba más serio y leyó todo lo que decían sobre Darién Chiba con una creciente preocupación. Esa misma tarde llamó a Mina y le pidió que fuera a su casa a pasar la noche. Mina apareció de mal humor, y le preguntó a qué venía aquello.

-Me dijiste que Zafiro estaba llevando el hotel de su familia en Oxford- le recordó Serena-. ¡Lo que no me dijiste es que son una familia de multimillonarios!

-El multimillonario es Darién- le dijo Mina secamente-. Zafiro sólo gana calderilla.

-Yo pensé que su familia eran hoteleros.

Mina se rió.

-¡Serena, eres tonta! ¿Es qué no lees nunca la sección de economía? La familia de Zafiro son armadores, tienen una cadena internacional de hoteles, fábricas, compañías financieras. ¡Di lo que se te ocurra y seguro que lo tienen!

Serena se preocupó. De verdad que no había sabido hasta entonces que la familia del novio de su hermana menor fuera tan rica y Zafiro tampoco lo había mostrado muy claro; ya que cuando las visitó, no pareció nada incómodo en su pequeña y humilde casa. Recordó entonces a Mina diciendo que ella trabajaba de secretaria y la forma en que cambió rápidamente de conversación.

Realmente Serena tenía un trabajo muy humilde en una gran y anónima oficina y no había llegado más alto porque normalmente tenía que trabajar en dos sitios y no había tenido tiempo para ir a cursos de promoción.

Durante los últimos siete años se había pasado incontables tardes trabajando como camarera o limpiando casas para ganar algo de dinero extra, que les venía muy bien a su escaso presupuesto.

La tarde en que conoció a Zafiro trató de no sentirse herida cuando antes Mina le pidió que no mencionara de dónde venía el dinero que las mantenía. A su hermana le daba vergüenza que ella trabajara en esos trabajos tan bajos. Y, tristemente, Serena la había comprendido. Mina siempre había querido ser alguien y ese deseo había aumentado en cuanto se vio rodeada de estudiantes de clases sociales superiores. Nunca quiso que nadie supiera que la ropa barata pero bonita que solía llevar con una gracia notable se la proporcionaba una hermana que trabajaba habitualmente limpiando oficinas.

Y ahora Mina se había ido. Serena se llevó las manos temblorosas a la cara como si no pudiera contener la angustia en su interior. No podía imaginarse la vida sin Mina, con su cruda energía, su alegría y su ríspido mal humor. Mina nació cuando ella tenía seis años. Serena fue una niña mucho más tranquila y solitaria y había encantado a sus padres al no sentir nada de celos por su hermana pequeña. Al contrario, le había encantado. Le había contado cuentos, la había acunado y enseñado canciones cuando aprendió a hablar.

Cuando empezó a ir al colegio la había ayudado con sus deberes. Con sus padres trabajando los dos, Serena siempre había pasado mucho tiempo con Mina cuando su madre estaba demasiado cansada u ocupada.

-Señorita Tsukino...

Serena levantó la cabeza y miró incrédula a Darién Chiba. Ese hombre no pegaba nada en ese parque miserable.

-Me gustaría llevarla a casa- dijo él educadamente.

Serena se echó a reír histéricamente. Luego se volvió a tapar la cara con las manos, avergonzada de que él la viera en ese estado. Cielo Santo, ¿qué querría ahora de ella ese bárbaro? ¿Es qué ni siquiera la iba a dejar llevar su dolor en paz?

Sólo hacía un par de horas que la habían apartado bruscamente del lado de su hermana y el equipo de urgencia había tratado desesperadamente de hacer que volviera a respirar. Pero Mina, que había sido incluso la capitana del equipó de atletismo del instituto, murió de un ataque al corazón unos días antes de su decimonoveno cumpleaños.

Luego Serena supo algo que la dejó devastada cuando habló con el ginecólogo.

Al principio de su embarazo le habían advertido a Mina que tenía el corazón débil. Las pruebas de rutina hablan revelado lo que nadie hubiera podido sospechar nunca. Le advirtieron que sería mejor que interrumpiera el embarazo, pero ella se había negado. Eso no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, a su hermana. A Serena le había extrañado la frecuencia con la que empezó a ir al médico, pero no se le ocurrió que nada pudiera ir mal.

-Mina estaba completamente decidida a tener ese hijo- le había dicho el ginecólogo

-. Esa fue su elección. Posiblemente no se lo dijera a usted porque debía pensar que la podía hacer cambiar de opinión,

-¿Señorita Tsukino?- insistió Dar Chiba impacientemente.

«Dios, por favor, haz que me deje en paz», oró ella fervientemente.

-No la puedo dejar en estas condiciones- continuó él cada vez con más acento

-. Me gustaría verla a salvo en su casa. También quisiera asumir la responsabilidad del funeral...

-¡Salvaje asqueroso!

Serena, que nunca insultaba a nadie ni decía palabrotas se dejó llevar. De repente se dio cuenta de que había perdido los estribos y se contuvo.

-¡No podía dejar que se casaran y que ella entrara en su familia, pero ahora no puede esperar a enterrarla!

-No tengo ninguna intención de permanecer aquí, siendo insultado en un lugar público- dijo él apretando los dientes y ella pudo notar la fuerza de su rabia contenida llegando hasta ella como unas llamaradas feroces.

Le resultó una experiencia curiosamente satisfactoria y le calentó los huesos helados.

-Entonces, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ¿verdad?- exclamó ella mirándolo desafiante a los ojos-. Piérdase.

-Si no fuera usted una mujer...

Darién estaba pálido y rígido de furia.

-Usted estaría muerto- murmuró Serena-. ¡Si yo fuera un hombre lo habría matado por lo que le hizo a Mina en su oficina hace cinco meses!

Él entornó los párpados y fijó la mirada en ella.

-En esta ocasión sólo deseaba ofrecerle mi ayuda en un momento de dura prueba para todos nosotros.

Luego él se marchó a grandes zancadas mientras ella se quedaba allí. Mina se había ido. Se había ido para siempre. Hasta entonces no se le había escapado ni una lágrima. Los ojos le ardían pero seguían secos.

Pero entonces las lágrimas surgieron silenciosamente y agradeció que no hubiera sucedido delante de ese hombre.

-No te imaginas quiénes acaban de llegar- le dijo Mimet a Serena segundos después de que empezara el funeral-. Son ellos... Tienen que ser, ¿no? ¿Quiénes más pueden ser?

-Shhh. Calla.

Dar y Zafiro Chiba. La vista de los dos fue como si a Serena le dieran un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Se puso pálida de ira y consideró su presencia una ofensa a la memoria de Mina. ¿Cómo se atrevían a ir allí a despedir a su hermana cuando entre los dos habían hecho de sus últimos meses un auténtico infierno? ¡¿Cómo se atrevían?! Zafiro no dejaba de mirar al suelo. Parecía más delgado y mayor de lo que lo recordaba y tenía las manos firmemente entrelazadas delante de él.

-Es un detalle por su parte eso de venir al funeral- murmuró Mimet sarcásticamente. Era una mujer grande de cerca de cincuenta años y que no dejaba de hablar nunca, sin importar la ocasión.

La gente empezó a marcharse y le daba la mano y sus condolencias. Todos eran amigos de Mina, del colegio y el instituto. No había nadie de la universidad, pero también era cierto que su hermana había dejado los estudios meses antes y había roto todos sus vínculos con la gente que había conocido allí. De repente, Mimet se apartó de su lado y se acercó a los Chiba.

Enfurecida por su deserción, Serena se puso a andar al lado del sacerdote y se separó de él cuando llegaron al coche de Mimet.

Entonces vio la limusina negra con cristales oscuros y el conductor esperando fuera que había al otro lado del cementerio. Ella no había podido siquiera alquilar un coche fúnebre. Pero esas cosas no eran importantes, se dijo a sí misma dolorosamente. Y tenía que conservar el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado para su sobrino.

-Lo voy a llamar Endimión, por el padre de Zafiro- le había dicho Mina meses atrás, después de que supiera que iba a ser niño. Cuando supo el sexo del niño se puso tremendamente contenta.

-Zafiro no podrá seguir lejos- había dicho su hermana acariciándose el vientre-. No de su hijo.

A Serena le impresionó la fortaleza de la inocente fe de su hermana en el hombre que la había abandonado y condenado a ser madre soltera. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, Serena era incapaz de comprender cómo Mina podía seguir teniendo esperanzas. Temía lo que fuera a pasar después del parto, cuando la pobre Mina tuviera que enfrentarse con la realidad. Habría esperado en vano a que el orgulloso padre apareciera. ¡Zafiro era un débil completamente dominado por su hermano mayor, y la amenaza de ser desheredado y apartado de su querida familia se había impuesto completamente a su muy ferviente y declarado amor por Mina!

Mimet llegó entonces y abrió el coche. Parecía muy satisfecha.

-¿Por qué has hablado con ellos?- le preguntó Serena dolorida.

-¡Porque te estás portando como una completa estúpida! Si quieres quedarte con ese niño, se práctica. Muérdete los labios y deja que ellos os mantengan a los dos...

-¡Antes muerta!

-El es el padre de Endy, ¿no? ¿Por qué no ha de pagar por ello? Puedes apostar lo que quieras a que pagarán lo que sea para que esto no aparezca en los periódicos.

-Mimet...

-Tienes que ser realista, chica. Tú quieres al pequeño Endy y yo creo que estás loca. Pero bueno, siempre has sido bastante maternal, incluso cuando eras pequeña. ¡Así que quédate con él y hazles pagar a ellos!

-¡Yo no quiero nada de esa gente!

-Si no tomas su dinero vas a tener que vivir de la beneficencia- le dijo Mimet secamente-. Y el Tribunal de Protección de Menores perseguirá a Zafiro.

-¿Hasta Grecia?

A Serena se le escapó una risa histérica mezclada con sollozos.

-Bueno, ellos sabrán dónde encontrarlo, ¿no?

-No voy a aceptar nada de ellos. ¡Nunca!

-Mina hubiera querido lo mejor para su hijo. Y yo veo que ya es hora de que afrontes el hecho de que ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo cuando se quedó embarazada

-¿Perdón?

Serena miró a la prima de su padre con una mezcla de sorpresa y reproche.

-En mi opinión, eso no fue un accidente. Mina no era tan descuidada. Ella quería a ese chico y, cuando las cosas no fueron como ella quería, se dejó embarazar. Querida, desde hace siglos, las mujeres siempre han usado los embarazos para atrapar a los hombres con los que han querido casarse. Las adolescentes suelen ser las que más usan ese método. Desafortunadamente, tu hermana calculó mal.

-No estoy de acuerdo- dijo Serena tratando de mantener el mismo tono de voz-. Mina no trató de atrapar a Zafiro. El ya le había pedido que se casaran; incluso le había comprado un anillo de compromiso...

-Hablar no cuesta nada, pero ¿dónde estaba él cuando fue necesario? ¡Hombres!- dijo Mimet cínicamente-. Se marchó a Grecia y ella no lo volvió a ver. Ni siquiera contestó a sus cartas. ¡Cerdo! ¡Los enterraría a los dos en el patio trasero con mucho gusto si no fuera por el pequeño Endy! Por otra parte, sería un desperdicio matar al hermano mayor. Realmente es guapo. Parece Apolo, el dios del Sol... Sorprendida por la referencia mitológica de Mimet, Serena la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mimet se ruborizó levemente y entonces llegaron delante del pequeño patio trasero de su casa.

-Una vez fui de vacaciones a Grecia y vi una estatua... Bueno, olvídalo, ¡estoy diciendo tonterías!

Una vecina se había quedado con Endy durante el funeral y Serena subió a toda prisa las escaleras para ver al niño. Estaba dormido en su cesta. Lo había llevado a casa el día anterior. Lo tomó en brazos y dio gracias a Dios por el regalo del hijo de Mina. Se sentía necesitada otra vez y eso le daba fuerzas. Salió de nuevo al pequeño patio y Mimet la estaba esperando allí.

-Si te quedas con ese niño, nunca tendrás una vida propia. ¿Es qué no te has sacrificado ya lo suficiente por Mina?

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

-Tienes sólo veinticuatro años y tienes todo el aspecto de que vas a ser toda una solterona. ¿Es qué nunca en tu vida has deseado a un hombre?

Serena se rió un poco avergonzada. No le gustaba nada cuando Mimet empezaba a hablar de hombres como si lo fueran todo en la existencia de una mujer. No le atraía el sexo opuesto. Cuando era adolescente había sido muy tímida y estudiosa, la empollona de la clase. De adulta no había tenido ni el tiempo ni la oportunidad. Claro que había habido hombres que le habían pedido salir con ellos de vez en cuando y, a veces, había aceptado; pero sólo para descubrir que no querían su compañía, sino su sexo. Y era por eso por lo que se habían acercado a ella. Debían pensar que, como no era muy sociable, caería en sus camas a la primera cita y sin prácticamente ningún esfuerzo.

Recordó la dolorosa y humillante experiencia que sufrió con un chico con el que tuvo algo que ver cuando tenía dieciséis años. Él la había invitado a una discoteca una noche y se quedó encantada... hasta que oyó algo que sus compañeras de clase se decían entre risas en los servicios. El lo había hecho por una apuesta. Cada una de esas risas fue como un cuchillo clavado en su corazón; Cada una de esas crueles palabras se le quedaron grabadas en la memoria para toda la vida.

-Parece como si fuera albina.

-Y no tiene pechos.

-No se necesitan cuando se tiene un coeficiente intelectual como el suyo.

-Pues ese coeficiente no le ha servido para averiguar que Diamente va a salir con ella por una apuesta. Está demasiado ocupada persiguiéndolo con esos ojos de lagarto que tiene. Está quedando como una verdadera idiota. Me pregunto qué lejos lo va a dejar llegar cuando él se lance.

-¿Y si Diamante la seduce? ¿Os lo podéis imaginar?

Luego todas se rieron como histéricas al pensarlo.

-Serena...

Serena parpadeó rápidamente y volvió al presente, pálida como un fantasma. Mimet le puso una mano en el brazo y murmuró:

-Les he dicho a Darién y a Zafiro Chiba que vengan a casa.

-¿Que has hecho qué?

-Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Tú actuaste como si no estuvieran allí.

-Si los dejas entrar, yo me marcharé- exclamó Serena vehementemente.

Mimet agitó lentamente la cabeza.

-Serena, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado en estos últimos meses? Tú nunca has sido así. Parece como si alguien desconocido se hubiera apoderado de ti.

-No me pasa nada, Mimet.

-Solías ser la chica más amable del mundo. Pero has cambiado desde que Mina te dijo que estaba embarazada. Sé lo mucho que la querías. Puedo comprender cómo te sientes...

-No puedes.

-Ese chico puede querer ver al pequeño Endy...

-Si Zafiro quiere ver a Endy, va a necesitar un mandamiento judicial- afirmó Serena con ferocidad -. Lucharé con ellos como sea necesario.

-¡Pero van a venir a casa!

-Que vengan. Yo me ocuparé de ellos.

El timbre sonó un momento más tarde. Mimet la miró suplicante y desapareció en la cocina. Serena se armó de valor y fue a abrir la puerta. Alex Chiba estaba solo allí. Por primera vez en su vida Serena deseó llevar tacones en vez de sus habituales zapatillas. Alex era como un edificio de apartamentos y daba una sombra larga y oscura.

Ella retrocedió un paso.

-Yo no lo he invitado a venir aquí. No es bienvenido.

De repente una mano poderosa se estrelló contra la puerta, obligándola a soltarla y haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared. La violencia del gesto la impresionó e, instintivamente, se puso fuera de su alcance.

Él entró entonces y cerró la puerta.

-Ahora vamos a hablar- afirmó Darién.

Serena pensó alegrándose que casi le hubiera puesto un ojo negro cuando le golpeó. Era una pena que no fuera más alta, si no lo habría logrado. El corazón le latía fuertemente y se sintió inundada por una sensación muy parecida a la excitación. La tensión era tan espesa que casi se podía saborear.

Dado que no era capaz físicamente de echarlo de la casa, decidió ir al grano antes que él.

-Francamente, señor Chiba, no tenemos nada de que hablar. ¿Dónde está el cerdito?

-¿Cerdito?

-Tu hermano pequeño, el debilucho.

-Es usted la mujer más venenosa que he conocido en mi vida. ¡Tenga cuidado y no se vaya a morder la lengua, que igual se envenena!- susurró él entre dientes.

Serena se rió de verdad por primera vez desde hacía días. Mina le había hablado mucho de ese hombre, ya que a ella se lo contaba Zafiro. Siempre según su hermano pequeño, Darién era de hielo, tanto en los negocios como en su vida privada. Entonces, ¿por qué le estaba pareciendo como si fuera un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción?

-Cristos... El día del funeral. ¿Es qué no tiene usted sentimientos decentes?

-¡Casi tantos como cuando usted llamó buscona a mi hermana pequeña en mi cara hace cinco meses!- le contestó ella decididamente.

-Yo no utilicé unas palabras tan ofensivas.

-Dijo que iba a por su dinero y que por eso se había acostado con su hermano. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-No me creí que estuviera embarazada.

Eso lo dijo de una manera que dejaba muy claro lo que le había afectado la verdad.

-Quiero que salga de aquí. No tiene nada que hacer en esta casa.

Darién la miró sorprendido y ferozmente y se acercó a la ventana.

-Mi hermano está demasiado avergonzado como para enfrentarse con usted...- dijo casi en voz baja.

De una manera un poco extraña, Serena estaba empezando a divertirse. El que hubiera admitido que se había equivocado en su juicio ya era mucho; el que su hermano fuera un débil y que ella se lo hubiera dicho humillaba a ese hombre más de lo que estaba segura que podía aceptar. El honor de la familia y todas esas tonterías.

Alex se estaba viendo forzado a tratar con una mujer a la que despreciaba y en una situación en la que él no tenía ninguna defensa. Eso le proporcionó a Serena cada vez más confianza.

Él estaba allí para comprar su silencio.

Tal vez temiera que ella fuera a contar algo a la prensa. Ese magnate griego con su arrogancia bárbara y su orgullo era un hombre muy discreto y detestaba la publicidad. Y aquella no era precisamente una bonita historia, ¿verdad? Una adolescente seducida por un niño rico y malcriado que luego la había abandonado a toda prisa en cuanto consiguió lo que quería de ella, Luego la adolescente había sido amenazada por poderosos abogados, se le había ofrecido dinero para librarse de ella y, por fin, se le había dicho que desapareciera y que se olvidara de que alguna vez había conocido a alguien llamado Chiba.

A Serena le dio una arcada. Era una historia horrible, pero sólo se transformaba en una tragedia si se sabía que Mina había amado a ese tipo hasta su amargo final. Los ojos le ardieron y trató por todos los medios a su alcance de no ponerse a llorar.

-Si Zafiro pudiera por cualquier medio a su alcance devolverle la vida a su hermana, lo haría. Pero no lo puede hacer. De cualquier manera, se puede hacer cargo de su hijo y darle la clase de vida que se merece.

Serena se quedó helada y lo miró incrédula.

-¿Darle la vida...? ¿Qué ha dicho?

Dándose cuenta de su sorpresa, él sonrió. Lo hizo de verdad, pero muy levemente.

-Naturalmente. Zafiro desea criar a su hijo en su propia casa, donde pertenece.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

SERENA tardó varios segundos en contener su incredulidad. ¡Los Chiba querían a Endy! ¡Querían al hijo de Mina! No podía creer que ese hombre estuviera hablando en serio. Darién la miró como un gato miraría a un ratón.

-A Zafiro le encantan los niños. Endimión será un hijo querido.

-Yo realmente... realmente no me creo estar oyendo esto- admitió ella trémulamente-. ¿Primero no deja que su hermano se case con Mina y luego cree que tiene derecho a quedarse con el niño? Él fue el que cortó con mi hermana, no contestó a sus cartas, permitió que usted la humillara y luego que pasara por un embarazo difícil sin ninguna clase de apoyo por su parte... ¿Y ahora viene usted aquí a decirme que él quiere su hijo?

Mientras hablaba la ira se fue apoderando de ella.

-Sea lo que sea lo que usted sienta por mi hermano, él es el padre del hijo de su hermana.

-No me puedo creer que usted acepte eso.

-Zafiro ha heredado de mi madre un raro grupo sanguíneo, Tengo entendido que Endimión lo comparte.

Eso lo dijo tan tranquilo, sin darse cuenta, al parecer, de la gran ofensa que le estaba causando a Serena al admitir que había comprobado todas las evidencias antes de dar por hecho que Endy era el hijo de su hermano.

-Las posibilidades de que eso se produzca por una coincidencia son de una entre varios millones.

-¡Y probablemente usted siga comprobándolas todas!- exclamó Serena molesta.

-No estoy dispuesto a tener una discusión con usted, señorita Tsukino... Sólo estoy aquí por el niño y como negociador por parte de mi hermano.

-¿Negociador?

-¿Le parece mejor conciliador? El pasado no se puede cambiar. Debemos tener en cuenta el futuro de mi sobrino.

-¡El futuro de Endy es conmigo!

Pero a pesar de todo estaba sorprendida por esa oferta, que nunca pensó que le fueran a hacer.

-No me cabe duda de que usted debe haber pensado en un precio para cederle el niño a un padre al que, evidentemente, desprecia.

-¿Un precio?- susurró ella.

-Cualquiera... Dígalo y es suyo- murmuró Darién Chiba suavemente, seductoramente, como un vendedor de droga tentando a un adicto.

Serena estaba tan sorprendida por lo que, al parecer, ese hombre pensaba de ella que siguió en silencio.

-Usted nos cede a Endimión discretamente, manteniendo la boca cerrada y, a cambio... a cambio, yo le daré lo que quiera. Píenselo. Ha tenido una vida dura. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Treinta? ¿Treinta y uno?

Serena le devolvió la mirada y se agarró con las manos temblorosas al respaldo de una silla. ¿Treinta? ¿Treinta y uno? Cielo santo, ¿parecía tan vieja?

-Podría hacer algo con su cuerpo- siguió él-. No es demasiado tarde. El dinero puede comprar la belleza. Con esfuerzo y la ayuda de profesionales podría resultar bastante atractiva.

-No me diga- dijo Serena por fin.

A pesar de que nunca se había hecho muchas ilusiones sobre su aspecto, aquello terminó con las pocas que le quedaban.

-El mundo sería suyo. Podría viajar. Usted es una mujer inteligente. Incluso, probablemente, podría encontrar un marido.

Serena se estremeció y respiró profundamente. Estaba claro que ese tipo pensaba que estaba desesperada por un hombre. Con un vigoroso esfuerzo de su voluntad se contuvo de reaccionar como debía ante esa nueva humillación. Él era griego hasta la médula. Lo que Mina había llamado un hombre sin reconvertir, ella lo llamaba simplemente hombre de Neanderthal. Debía de estar en una cueva, no en una sociedad civilizada. O en un museo, junto con los esqueletos de dinosaurios.

A pesar de todo, no podía negar que él la fascinaba de una forma que podría llamar incluso grotesca. En la superficie ese hombre era sofisticado, pero en lo más profundo era tan simple en lo que pensaba de las mujeres como cualquier peón analfabeto. Le estaba diciendo educadamente que lo que ella necesitaba era meter un hombre en su cama. ¡Incluso la era de los dinosaurios sería demasiado avanzada para él! Estaba claro que a ese hombre no se le había ocurrido nunca que el celibato era una elección perfectamente natural para mucha gente. Y, ¿cómo se le iba a ocurrir? Darién Chiba tenía no una, sino dos amantes. Una en Atenas y la otra en París. Serena sintió un cierto asco ante semejante promiscuidad. Evidentemente, su apetito sexual era voraz e incontrolado. En la sociedad actual, Darién Chiba era un salvaje prehistórico y merecía más lástima que cualquier otra cosa, se dijo a sí misma. ¡Que ella hubiera permitido a semejante bárbaro que la hiciera daño y la avergonzara era algo ridículo!

-Endy no está a la venta- le dijo secamente.

-No he dado a entender que lo estuviera, pero no creo que desee atarse a un niño pequeño cuando puede conseguir una nueva vida para usted.

-Pero es que yo no quiero una nueva vida. Estoy muy contenta con la que tengo.

Los rasgos de él se tensaron y sus ojos la miraron sin reflejar ninguna emoción en absoluto.

-Entonces me está obligando a ser más rudo...

-Oh, no creo que sea necesario obligarlo a eso- opinó Serena sarcásticamente-. Yo diría que está en su naturaleza. El reto para usted debe ser tratar de tener algo de sensibilidad.

En vez de reaccionar con la ira que ella se había esperado, Darién casi sonrió. -Es usted una mujer inteligente, como ya le he dicho. A pesar de que la compadezco por su falta de feminidad, su lengua viperina y su evidente malicia, no dejo de encontrarla un reto interesante. Vamos a no perder más tiempo Me está diciendo que desea privar a Endimión de su herencia natural y de la compañía de su padre. Y usted, ¿qué le ofrece a cambio? ¡Ser un hijo ilegítimo durante toda su vida! Y los cuidados de una mujer que no tiene precisamente un buen carácter. Si tuviera un poco de decencia, no habría animado a su hermana adolescente a continuar su relación con mi hermano...

Serena empezó a temblar de ira.

-¿Y qué control tenía usted sobre su hermanito?

-No supe nada de lo suyo hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Usted lo supo desde el principio. Usted tuvo su propia parte en la muerte prematura de su hermana.

-¡Qué Dios le perdone!- exclamó Serena sin poder contenerse.

-Y, no conforme con esa tragedia, ahora pretende destruir el futuro de mi sobrino. No permitiré que lo haga. Él pertenece a mi familia. Nosotros le podemos dar todo. Una auténtica familia de gente que se apoya entre sí. Un padre y una madre que lo amarán. Los mejores colegios, un bonito hogar, la posibilidad de llevar la cabeza bien alta en cualquier situación. Es un Chiba.

Y ser un Chiba, evidentemente, era a lo más que podía aspirar un mortal, pensó ella. Se estaba enfrentando a un hombre animado por un poderoso orgullo basado en su árbol genealógico y en las muchas generaciones de su familia. No le extrañaba que su hermana, hija de un supervisor de fábrica y una enfermera fuera poco menos que nada para él. No tenía pedigrí, sólo era simple clase obrera.

Esos pensamientos la hicieron volver a algo que la había sorprendido momentos antes. Él no podía haber dicho un padre y una madre que lo amarán. No podía haber dicho eso.

-Michiru lo amará como si fuera suyo. No existe ni la amargura ni la malicia en su generoso corazón. Ha tenido muchos meses para acostumbrarse a la idea de que otra mujer iba a tener un hijo de su esposo.

Serena se quedó paralizada. Michiru... ¿El hijo de su esposo? Cielo Santo, ¡Zafiro se había casado con otra mientras su pobre hermana seguía teniendo sus patéticas esperanzas de que volviera con ella! ¡Se había casado de verdad! Sintió asco. No le cupo duda de que la triunfante rival de Mina ahora se sentía generosa y estaba lista para hacer de madre del hijo de Zafiro.

-Vamos a ver. ¿Me está pidiendo que ceda a Endy a Zafiro y a... a...?

-Michiru.

-La esposa de Zafiro- repitió ella para asegurarse de que no lo había entendido mal.

-Es una joven amable y encantadora- dijo Darién muy orgulloso.

No una pobretona como Mina, pensó Serena. No había entendido mal. Si Mina siguiera viva, ¿habrían venido esos salvajes a pedirle el niño? ¿Darién Chiba la habría acusado de negarle a su hijo las ventajas materiales de pertenecer a su familia? Muy probablemente. Ese mismo hombre había tratado a su hermana como si fuera basura y ni por un momento, había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que su hermano se casara con ella. Sin importar que ya estuviera embarazada.

Serena se acercó entonces al teléfono y le dijo:

-Si no sale ahora mismo de esta casa voy a llamar a la policía. Después de todo, usted ha entrado a la fuerza.

-¿Es eso todo lo que me tiene que decir?- le preguntó él incrédulamente-. ¿Está completamente segura? Ya le he hablado de la generosidad de Michiru...

-Generosidad ¡esa sí que es buena!

Serena levantó el auricular, lista para llevar a cabo su amenaza.

-Lo que se ha atrevido a sugerirme es realmente obsceno y no merece la pena que sigamos hablando de ello, señor Chiba. Es la proposición más asquerosa y vil que he oído en toda mi vida.

-¿Obsceno?

Serena lo miró de mala gana, se estremeció perceptiblemente y le gritó:

-¡Fuera!

-No tengo ninguna intención de marcharme antes de que lleguemos a un acuerdo- dijo él decidido.

-Si no se marcha de aquí, hablaré con el periódico más sensacionalista y sucio y le contaré todo.

Una rabia repentina paralizó a Darién y la violencia emanó por sus ojos negros.

-¿Le haría eso a Michiru?- preguntó muy suavemente.

-¡Me importa un rábano su preciosa y santa Michiru!

-Si fuera usted un hombre le partiría todos los huesos del cuerpo. Muy despacio.

-Se quemaría. No puede tocarme y lo sabe. Si usted o su hermano vuelven a acercárseme otra vez, iré a los periódicos. Zafiro pudo haber tenido ese niño, señor Chiba, pero su oportunidad ya pasó. ¡Mi hermana dio su vida por traer al mundo a Endy y, si tan precioso fue para ella, tan precioso es para mí!

-¡No tiene ningún derecho a quedarse con Endimión!

-Ya lo verá... o iremos a juicio, donde todo saldrá a la luz pública.

Eso lo dijo muy satisfecha de haber encontrado por fin el talón de Aquiles de ese hombre. Era demasiado orgulloso como para soportar que se airearan los trapos sucios de la familia.

-Zafiro y su esposa nunca tendrán el hijo de Mina. Acepten eso y manténganse apartados de nuestras vidas.

Darién estaba pálido de rabia. Una rabia que trataba desesperadamente de contener.

-Esta es su venganza, ¿no?

-No es ni con mucho lo que me gustaría hacerles a usted y a su familia. Zafiro se ha portado como un tipo débil y despreciable, pero es usted el que destruyó la vida de mi hermana. ¿Por qué? Porque ella no era lo suficientemente buena... no alcanzaba su nivel y, además, era pobre.

-¡Soy inocente de esos prejuicios! Y usar a un niño como arma arrojadiza sí que es una verdadera obscenidad.

-¿Sabe cuál podría ser la auténtica venganza?- dijo ella riéndose amargamente-. Hacerle sufrir por lo que le hizo a Mina. Es culpa suya el que Endy sea ilegítimo, de nadie más. Su asqueroso orgullo familiar está antes que el honor y la decencia. Como ha dicho, no tengo muy buen carácter, ¡debería haberme reído en su cara!

-Cristos...

Darién no se pudo contener y le gritó algunas palabras en un griego gutural, levantando las dos manos en el aire.

-Cómo se atreve a llamarme obscena a mí- continuó-. Usted, con sus dos amantes. ¡A las que tiene para acostarse con ellas! ¡Usted, con su ignorante y machista doble rasero y su repugnante hipocresía! ¡Póngame la mano encima, señor Chiba, y haré encantada que lo metan en la cárcel!

-¡Algún día… un hombre increíblemente afortunado le quitará la estupidez y le enseñará algo de respeto!- exclamó él con los puños cerrados.

Serena estaba lanzada. Verlo conteniendo su ansia por matarla para que se callara la animó del todo.

-¿Quiere usted saber qué es lo que se merece de verdad?- le preguntó con una falsa dulzura -. ¡Una esposa que haga de su vida un infierno! ¡Una verdadera bruja!

-¿Cómo usted?

-¡Yo no lo tocaría ni con un bastón! Es el hombre más repelente que he conocido en toda mi vida. Puede que yo no sea muy guapa, pero mis baremos son muy altos. Al contrario que los suyos.

Darién no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Quieto como la estatua con la que lo había comparado Mimet, la miraba intensamente.

-Ninguna mujer me ha encontrado... repelente- dijo entre dientes.

-Evidentemente, eso es obra del dinero.

Serena le abrió la puerta invitándole a salir. Por un momento pensó que él prefería ir a la cárcel y que le iba a pegar. Estaba poseído por la fuerza de su furia. Tembló y pareció que iba a estallar. Y todo en silencio. Ella descubrió que tampoco podía apartar la mirada de él.

Inesperadamente, pasó a su lado. Y luego ella se dio cuenta de por qué. Mimet estaba sentada en el escalón más bajo de las escaleras, en silencio, demasiado impresionada por lo que había oído

-Tendrá noticias de mis abogados- siseó él mientras salía por la puerta.

-Una sola visita. Un sólo intento de intimidación. Incluso una simple carta medianamente amenazante y cantaré en las periódicos como un canario- le dijo Serena antes de dar un portazo.

Mimet la miraba boquiabierta. El silencio pareció durar una eternidad.

-Dudo mucho que nos vuelva a molestar- digo Serena por fin, preguntándose cuánto habría oído la otra.

Mimet agitó lentamente la cabeza.

-No me puedo creer lo que he oído. Eras tú la que le estabas atacando y poniendo nervioso.

-Le he dicho unas cuantas verdades. Eso es todo. Y no es precisamente un hombre de hielo. Apuesto que todas las mujeres que conoce se aprovechan de él alabando su ego.

-¿Es eso lo que sentías cuando le dijiste que era repelente? ¿Y que tenía que pagar por el sexo?

-Quise darle donde le doliera.

-Yo no creo que tenga que pagar por eso. Es tremendamente atractivo. Y ¿le has dicho que se acuesta con profesionales?

-Mantiene a dos amantes. Si lo hace es que las está pagando.

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo?

Mimet gimió.

-Serena. Él no es responsable de la muerte de Mina. Nadie es responsable de eso. Estás empezando a obsesionarte. Cierto, estás dolida. Pero te estás tomando todo esto demasiado personalmente...

-Perder a Mina ha sido algo muy personal- dijo Serena estremeciéndose.

Mimet se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Pero tienes que pensar en Endy, querida.

-¿Me estás diciendo que debo dárselo a Zafiro y su esposa?

-Si la mujer lo quiere y no es sólo una forma para ganarse a Zafiro... Pero, ¿cómo vas a saber tú si es una cosa o la otra? La verdad es que yo también estoy un poco confundida y no sé ya lo que pensar. Pero si hay una cosa que me parece, y es que el bienestar de Endy debe ser lo primero y que él se merece lo mejor del mundo. ¿Cómo vas a poder darle tú ni la décima parte de lo que ellos le pueden ofrecer?

-El dinero no lo es todo.

Pero aún así, no dejaba de reconocer que Mimet tenía algo de razón. Se veía forzada a pensar qué era lo mejor el niño.

-Es un niño pequeño y creo que lo vas a encontrar bastante más engorroso que lo que fue Mina- dijo Mimet suspirando-. Vas a tener que venirte a vivir otra vez, conmigo. No te va a quedar otro remedio.

La semana siguiente fue un torbellino para Serena. Endy era adorable, pero no dormía mucho. Ni tampoco quería comer cada cuatro horas, quería hacerlo constantemente. Mimet nunca había tenido mucho que ver con los niños. Trataba de ayudar, pero no servía de mucho. Al mismo tiempo, Serena estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de acostumbrarse a la idea de que Mina ya no estaba.

Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono pensaba que iba a ser su hermana. Veía a alguien con una larga melena rubia y se creía que era ella. Visitó la tumba de su hermana tres veces para intentar hacerse a la idea, pero cada vez se veía asaltada por la ira.

Sólo había sido capaz de sacar a la luz esa ira con Darién Chiba y descubrió que no se podía abrir con Mimet. Supuestamente, el odio que sentía por el hermano de Zafiro la hacía sacar sus emociones a la luz más libremente y eso era bueno, no peculiar, sino bueno, se dijo repetidas veces a sí misma. Y él había sido un blanco más que satisfactorio para su ira.

Una semana más tarde Darién apareció de nuevo sin avisar. Mimet no estaba y eran las ocho de la tarde. Serena acababa de salir del baño y se iba a meter en la cama, ya que había decidido que lo único que podía hacer era dormir cuando Endy se mostraba dispuesto a hacerlo él también. Cuando sonó el timbre pensó que debía ser una amiga de Mimet, ya que solían pasar por allí para cotillear un rato.

Pero era Darién Chiba. Serena se quedó sorprendida. Se agarró con una mano el borde de la bata y con la otra intentó frenéticamente apretarse el cinturón. Era muy consciente de que estaba desnuda debajo de la fina tela y eso la irritó y avergonzó a la vez

-¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?- le preguntó agresivamente.

Él pasó por la puerta con todo su desparpajo.

-Cinco minutos de su tiempo.

-Si me perdona un momento, me vestiré.

Cuando entró él no la había mirado. Pero ahora sí que lo hizo. Y de arriba abajo

-¿Para qué se va a molestar? A mí no me importaría incluso si estuviera desnuda.

Serena contuvo la ira y se sentó en el sofá sin ninguna ceremonia. La toalla con la que se había hecho un turbante empezó a deslizarse y con un solo gesto, se la quitó y la dejó a su lado.

Una cascada de cabello rubio plateado le cayó hasta casi la cintura. Él se paró en seco y la miró como alelado. Serena se miró por encima del hombro para ver lo que le había llamado la atención. ¿El papel de la pared? ¿El reloj de cuco?

Lo miró, irritada. Por alguna razón, él la seguía mirando y casi tropezó con una de las mesitas que había por todas partes en el salón.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- le preguntó Darién mientras la seguía mirando fijamente.

-Como quiera.

-Podría ofrecerme algo de beber.

-Usted no es bienvenido en esta casa, señor Chiba.

Serena lo siguió entonces con la mirada cuando él se levantó y se acercó al aparador de las bebidas alcohólicas, localizó el whisky, eligió un vaso y se sirvió.

-He de advertirle que encuentro imposible ser incluso un poco cortés estando cerca de usted.

Serena se refugió en el silencio, pero los nervios los tenía completamente tensos. Darién volvió a sentarse con una gracia indolente en el sillón delante de ella y la miró de nuevo con sus ojos negros inescrutables.

-La semana pasada hice algunos cálculos matemáticos- murmuró Darién-. Es evidente que usted no tiene ninguna intención de darnos a Endimión...

-Endy.

-Endy, qué mono.

Pero el caso era que él ya lo había llamado así, lo que le produjo una cierta satisfacción a Serena.

-No tiene ninguna intención de dárnoslo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-No es muy habitual creo, pero sí en esta ocasión.

Pero, ¿era eso cierto? Serena se había pasado varias noches dando vueltas en la cama preguntándose si estaría haciendo lo correcto rechazando tan tajantemente la propuesta que él le había hecho para el futuro del niño. En términos materiales, ciertamente la familia Chiba tenía mucho que ofrecer a Endy. Y la oferta de que tuviera padre y madre... Pero lo que más le había preocupado a Serena eran los padres potenciales.

-Tal vez tuve poco tacto al sugerirle que mi hermano y su esposa asumirían su responsabilidad por él.

Serena frunció el ceño. No le convencía mucho ese hombre con esa forma de hablar. Estaba tratando de ablandarla con palabras suaves.

-No era poco tacto. Fue usted brutalmente insistente.

-El futuro del niño puede asegurarse de otra forma. Yo podría adoptarlo y tomarlo como mi hijo.

Serena se quedó helada con esa propuesta Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y él fijó inmediatamente su atención en la voluptuosa curva del labio inferior. Se agitó levemente en su asiento y un músculo se le movió un poco en una de las esquinas de la boca

Había una gran tensión en el ambiente. Serena no sabía de dónde había salido, pero la estaba haciendo sentirse incómoda. Se tensó y vio como la boca de él se curvaba con la más pequeña de las sonrisas.

Inmediatamente desapareció, pero Darién no dejó de mirarla fijamente ni por un momento.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Habría estado bebiendo? Tal vez era por eso por lo que se había servido un whisky; más que simplemente por mala educación. Antes casi se había caído, se recordó a sí misma. Además, parecía como si no pudiera mantener la concentración.

Y no era el único, pensó al cabo de un momento.

Aunque no se la podía culpar a ella de perder el hilo de la conversación cuando ese hombre se estaba comportando tan curiosamente. Y, la propuesta que le había hecho de adoptar a Endy... De eso nada.

-Usted le pasaría a su hermano el cuidado del niño. Eso es lo que haría- dijo ella pensando en voz alta.

-Yo soy un hombre de palabra, un hombre de honor. Pero dudo que usted se crea esto. Aún así, es imperativo que, Endy sea aceptado como un Chiba.

-Imperativo, ¿para quién?

-¿Realmente piensa que llegará un día en que ese niño le agradezca que le haya negado el sitio que se merece en la sociedad?

Serena se quedó pálida e inclinó la cabeza, asaltada de nuevo por las dudas y la incertidumbre. Pero estaba decidida a que él no se lo notara.

-Su negativa a negarle a mi sobrino lo que mi familia le puede dar es completamente egoísta- añadió él.

Serena se quedó mirando al suelo. ¿Era egoísta? Esa acusación la afectaba mucho. ¿Es qué él no veía que, desde su punto de vista, los hombres de la familia Chiba eran un ejemplo espantoso con el que medir al resto de la familia? Zafiro era un tipo débil de carácter, cruel y despreocupado. Darién era rudo, arrogante e igualmente cruel y despreocupado con aquellos a los que la fortuna no había sonreído tanto como a ellos. Ella no sólo quería quedarse con Endy como una venganza por lo que le habían hecho a Mina y por respeto a su hermana. No, además...

Un niño necesita más que dinero y posición social. Necesita tiempo, comprensión y amor para hacerse un adulto responsable. Y ¿era posible que Endy encontrara eso en la familia Chiba? Serena creía que no; pero deseó desesperadamente tener una bola de cristal para ver el futuro. La asustaba mucho tomar la decisión equivocada para el bienestar de su sobrino. Y, si la tomaba, nunca se perdonaría a sí misma. Y, seguramente, Endy tampoco lo haría. Se aclaró la garganta y levantó la cabeza, segura de una cosa

-No confío en lo que pueda hacer usted con Endy. El es un niño indefenso y usted un autócrata adicto al trabajo que, probablemente, lo dejará siempre al cuidado de una niñera.

Los largos dedos de una de las manos de él se curvaron.

-Su insolencia me deja pasmado- dijo él en voz baja.

Irónicamente, Serena sólo había sido sincera. Por una vez no había querido ofenderlo deliberadamente.

Simplemente le había dicho la verdad.

-Y ¿qué pasaría si usted se casa? Endy tendría una madrastra que, seguramente, favorecerá más a sus propios hijos que a él.

-Pero, ¿con qué derecho se atreve usted a dar una opinión sobre mi carácter?- le dijo él poniéndose en pie con la misma energía que un tigre al acecho.

Serena se puso tensa. Una palabra de crítica y ya estaba ese hombre a punto de explotar.

-Y también está su temperamento...

-¿Mi temperamento?- dijo él con los dientes apretados.

-Parece que tiene muy poco control sobre él. Los niños pueden ser muy atosigantes. Pueden poner a prueba la paciencia de cualquiera hasta más allá de sus límites.

-¡Usted no sabe nada de mi temperamento! Yo soy un hombre muy disciplinado.

Serena levantó una ceja.

-Oh, supongo que es un auténtico gatito siempre que todos los que le rodean le sigan la corriente.

Luego ella se levantó también, esperando que él se marchara de una vez.

-Pero no puede manejar la oposición de una simple mujer...

Un espeso silencio cayó entonces entre ellos y él la miró fijamente.

-Yo la puedo manejar con una mano atada a la espalda… pero no le gustarían mis métodos.

Por alguna razón esa profunda mirada la afectó y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Algo profundo en la boca del estómago se tensó casi dolorosamente y, sorprendentemente, le pareció como si los senos le pesaran más. Parecieron haberse bajado un poco. Volvió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Endimión está llorando- le dijo él.

-¿Endimión?

Serena parpadeó, confundida y salió del atontamiento en que había caído durante algunos segundos. Agitó la cabeza involuntariamente. Aquello era cansancio, nervios, se dijo a sí misma. No era de extrañar que se sintiera rara.

Con un gruñido de impaciencia ante la lentitud de su respuesta, Darién cruzó el salón y fue a subir las escaleras, pero se quedó quieto por un segundo y le dijo con tono de censura:

-Nunca se ha de dejar que un niño llore.

Espero les guste nos leemos en elpróximo


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

DARIÉN ya tenía en brazos a Endy cuando Serena llegó al dormitorio. El niño estaba llorando a pleno pulmón y tenía el adorable rostro todo colorado. El corazón se le encogió a Serena nada más verlo.

-Deje que lo tenga yo- dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Darién la miró casi divertido.

-Yo sé lo que hacer con un niño. ¿Siempre lo deja llorar?

La furia volvió a apoderarse de ella

-¡Nunca lo dejo llorar!

-En mi casa estaría atendido continuamente las veinticuatro horas del día.

Serena rechinó los dientes.

-Si lo deja en la cuna iré a calentarle el biberón.

-Me quedaré aquí con Endimión mientras usted vuelve.

Serena bajó a la cocina maldiciendo a ese hombre insufrible. Estaba furiosa porque Darién Chiba tuviera por fin en brazos a su sobrino. No quería reconocer los lazos de sangre que había entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos hermanos tenía derecho a ello, se dijo a sí misma.

Y, de repente, se vio recordando de nuevo el pasado.

Hacía siete meses Zafiro se había marchado a Grecia por negocios. Él supo entonces que Mina estaba embarazada y, por lo que dijo ella, estaba encantado con la noticia. Mina le había sugerido que, tal vez, ya fuera hora de que Zafiro la presentara a su hermano. Con ese anillo de compromiso en el dedo y el hijo de Zafiro de camino, ¿no tenía muy buenas razones para esperar un matrimonio rápido?

Zafiro le había prometido hablar con su hermano cuando estuviera en su casa. Cuando volvió estaba pálido y con cara de asustado. Le dijo a Mina que Darién era inamovible y que no quería siquiera conocerla.

Sólo entonces Mina le contó a Serena que estaba embarazada. Fue con Zafiro a contárselo y Serena tuvo que pasar por una tarde verdaderamente tensa.

Había sido increíblemente inocente y no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que Mina y Zafiro hacía tiempo que dormían juntos. Ni siquiera sabía que su hermana pequeña se había ido a vivir con él, ya que le había dicho que había encontrado un piso más barato junto con unas compañeras de estudios de Oxford.

-En estos momentos no estoy en posición de casarme con Mina- dijo Zafiro, cabizbajo.

-¡Darién le ha amenazado con dejarlo sin un penique! ¿Te imaginas un melodrama como este en estos días?- intervino Mina.

Zafiro no fue capaz de mirar a los ojos a Serena. Por fin, cuando ya no pudo soportar el silencio por más tiempo, dijo casi suplicante:

-No puedo desafiar a mi hermano. Por lo menos, no ahora.

Y entonces el corazón se le cayó a los pies a Serena. Eso no era más que una excusa, y no demasiado buena, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Mina se puso histérica y Serena sospechó que, de alguna manera, había esperado que su hermana mayor tuviera una especie de varita mágica para arreglar la situación. Pero la realidad era que Zafiro era un hombre mayor de edad. Si él no tenía el coraje para enfrentarse a su tiránico hermano y forjarse su propio camino en la vida, por lo menos hasta que su familia aceptara a su novia, nadie le podía dar ese coraje.

Una semana más tarde, Zafiro se marchó a Grecia casi sin avisar.

-¿Sabías que se marchaba?- le preguntó Serena a su hermana.

-No te preocupes... volverá. Realmente quiere este niño- le contestó Mina sin compartir las preocupaciones de su hermana.

Pero Serena no pudo dejar de pensar si ese joven griego ya no estaría tan seguro de sus sentimientos por Mina, pero no quiso preocuparla con sus temores.

Pero un día un abogado se presentó en la casa que Mina compartía con Zafiro en Oxford con una orden de desahucio. Ella fue corriendo a casa de Serena, irritada por lo que había sucedido, pero convencida de que Zafiro no había tenido nada que ver con ello. Dijo que era un estúpido malentendido con el casero. Se había negado a volver a la universidad, a pesar de los ruegos de Serena.

Desesperada, Serena pensó que, tal vez, su deber era enfrentarse con Darién Chiba y tratar de razonar con él. Mina ya se lo había pedido anteriormente y decidió que iría a verlo la próxima vez que ese hombre estuviera en Londres.

Recordaba muy bien ese día en su oficina. Era algo inolvidable. Ese día sí que la había intimidado, y desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Ella había ido de buena fe, enfadada por lo de Mina, pero segura de que, en cuanto ese hombre conociera a su hermana, se daría cuenta de que sus prejuicios hacia ella irrazonables.

Pero Darién Chiba no llegó a conocer a Mina realmente. Las hizo entrar a las dos en su lujoso despacho y envió a Mina con sus abogados para centrar su atención solamente en Serena.

-Creo que usted y yo deberíamos hablar de esto a solas, señorita Tsukino.- le dijo. Entonces no cayó en el famoso proverbio de Divide y vencerás. Y eso fue lo que hizo él.

Serena fue tan idiota como para hasta sentirse aliviada de que Mina no estuviera. Estaba segura de que la llamaría cuando pasara la parte más difícil de la negociación.

Darién se sentó en su imponente sillón y murmuró suavemente:

-Tiene usted toda mi atención, señorita Tsukino.

-Estoy aquí para preguntarle por qué pone tantas objeciones a mi hermana. Y por qué, incluso, se ha negado a conocerla.

-El que me tenga que hacer esa pregunta indica muchas cosas. No tengo ningún deseo de conocer a su hermana. Simplemente la quiero fuera de la vida de Zafiro.

-Pero no ha contestado a mi pregunta.

-Y ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Su hermana compartió la cama con mi hermano, eso es todo.

-Zafiro le pidió que se casara con él.

-Charlas de almohada, ¿qué más? No estamos en el siglo diecinueve, señorita Tsukino. Zafiro es griego y tiene la sangre caliente. También es muy joven.

-¡También lo es Mina!- exclamó ella enfadada-. Y también está embarazada.

-Eso no me lo creo. No creo que ninguna de ustedes sea tan estúpida.

-Mina está esperando un hijo de su hermano.

-No sé a dónde cree usted que nos puede llevar esto- la interrumpió él muy secamente-. Esperaba que usted tuviera la inteligencia suficiente como para saber cuándo está vencida. La gallina de los huevos de oro ha volado; señorita Tsukino... Está de vuelta en Grecia y se va a quedar allí. El asunto que tuvo con su hermana ha terminado.

-¡Porque usted lo amenazó!

-Yo no he amenazado a mi hermano en toda mi vida. Zafiro sabe muy bien lo que se espera de él. Y una chica guapa y calculadora, con la mirada firmemente fija en su cartera, nunca tendrá la menor esperanza de apartar a Zafiro de lo que él sabe que es su deber.

Alterada por sus insultos, Serena empezó a hablar a toda prisa en defensa de su hermana. Entonces Darién Chiba se echó a reír.

-Su hermana, aunque usted no se lo crea, no era virgen. Así que pienso que era bastante pródiga con sus favores mucho antes de que Zafiro la conociera. Y no es que fuera tampoco muy fiel cuando estuvo con él.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- exclamó Serena poniéndose en pie de un salto.

-Le estoy diciendo que esto es un engaño, señorita Tsukino. Me maravilla que hayan tenido la osadía de venir aquí. Un consejo, la próxima vez que ayude a su hermana a clavarte las garras a un griego rico, dígale que mantenga la boca cerrada sobre sus anteriores amantes. Los hombres griegos se echan mucho para atrás cuando conocen a una mujer tan liberada. Siempre les gusta ser los primeros con una mujer o, por lo menos, que se les haga creer que la son. Y, si es que quiere ese anillo de matrimonio, dígale que trate de mantener las piernas muy juntas hasta que llegue a la iglesia. Irse a vivir con Zafiro fue su segundo error. Y ahora, se puede marchar. Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Mina estaba sentada en la recepción con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tenía apretado en la mano un talón por una enorme suma de dinero. Serena se lo quitó, lo rompió en pedazos y lo tiró a la papelera. Luego pasaron horas antes de que su hermana se lo pudiera contar todo. Pero al principio sí que logró decirle:

-Me han hecho sentirme sucia, Serena. Como si fuera una chantajista.

Después de eso, Mina siguió escribiéndole a Zafiro, enfadada por no recibir contestación, pero aún con esperanzas, lo que no dejaba de ser sorprendente.

-Seguro que están interceptándole mis cartas- dijo-. Pero espera a que nazca mi hijo. Entonces será diferente. Nada apartará de mí a Zafiro.

Serena volvió al presente y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Allí se encontró con una escena completamente inesperada. Darién estaba tumbado en su cama con su sobrino encima. Le estaba hablando en griego y Endy ya no estaba llorando. Realmente parecía como si se estuviera riendo.

A Serena se le encogió el estómago. Darién parecía tan humano. Pero la forma como habla tratado a Mina había sido inhumana. Y ahora quería a su hijo y esperaba que se lo dieran como si fuera un terreno.

¿Por qué? Endy era también Endimión, con todo lo que ello implicaba. Era un Chiba. Pero, aún así, le sorprendía el interés de esa familia por el niño. ¿O era el interés de Darién?

¿Era por el miedo a la opinión pública lo que había hecho que Darién quisiera su custodia? ¿Alguna clase de sentimiento de posesión de índole paranoica? Ciertamente, no era una cuestión de honor o de conciencia, eso estaba más que claro. Serena miró al hombre y al niño. A uno lo odiaba y al otro lo amaba Sí, quería venganza. Y ojo por ojo. Quería, necesitaba hacer daño a Darién Chiba, pero no podía hacerlo.

Estaba fuera de su alcance. Nunca lo habría antepuesto al bienestar de Endy. Sin decir nada tomó al niño de los brazos de Darién, con mucho cuidado para no tocarlo.

Se sentó en una silla y empezó a darle el biberón.

Darién se levantó de un salto.

-Debe usted aceptar que Endimión no pertenece aquí.

Serena apretó los dientes. Acto segundo, escena quinta. Ahora él iba a volver a tratar de convencerla de que toda su familia estaba ansiosa por tener ese niño.

-Será mejor para usted y él si me lo da ahora.

¿Qué le iría a ofrecer? Lo había intentado ya con el dinero, con la intimidación, mostrándole a Zafiro y Michiru como los padres perfectos. Y, finalmente, se había ofrecido a sí mismo. Pero si Endy terminaba en Grecia, ella no podría saber ya qué pasaba con él y cómo lo trataban.

-No tengo mucha paciencia- dijo él.

- Dígame algo que no sepa ya.

Darién la miró ferozmente y se quedaron en silencio unos largos minutos.

-No me importa lo que me cueste- dijo Darién por fin-. Le quitaré ese niño.

Serena había terminado ya de darle el biberón a Endy y lo dejó en su cuna, tratando desesperadamente de controlar el temblor de sus manos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir a amenazarla a su casa? ¿Es qué él y su hermano no habían causado ya suficiente daño? Los Chiba habían matado a su hermana.

Zafiro debería haberle dicho a Mina que ya no la amaba y, en vez de eso, se había escapado, dejando a su pobre hermana en su limbo particular. ¿Qué le habrían hecho esos meses de tensión a su pobre corazón? Y, si Zafiro hubiera mantenido su promesa de casarse con ella, podría ser que Mina siguiera viva.

-Escúcheme- la interrumpió Darién mientras la agarraba de un brazo; Serena se soltó violentamente y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-¡No me ponga sus asquerosas manos encima! No soporto que me toque- susurró.

-Mentirosa.

Ella se volvió de golpe con un furioso torbellino de emociones. Darién se apoyó entonces en una de las paredes del salón emanando sexualidad por todos sus poros. Ella nunca antes había visto eso en un hombre.

De él surgía una sexualidad cruda que hizo que se le rompieran todos los esquemas.

-Creo que le gustaría si yo la tocara- afirmó él.

Completamente confundida, Serena retrocedió. Tenía la piel caliente y el cuerpo le pesaba extrañamente.

Pensó que esa sensación era miedo. Él la asustaba.

-Es usted un animal -susurró estremeciéndose.

Darién la obsequió con una sonrisa triunfal. Serena pensó que llamarle animal había sido un insulto para ellos. Pero él debía estar en una jaula. Estaba claro que ese tipo pensaba que era irresistible.

-Desafortunadamente, cuando le dije que podría darle todo lo que quisiera- dijo él sin dejar de sonreír insolentemente-, no me estaba incluyendo a mí en la oferta. Cuando me meto en la cama con una mujer tiene que gustarme. Eso es lo mínimo que le pido.

Si Serena hubiera tenido un cuchillo en la mano lo habría apuñalado allí mismo. Realmente, se maravillaba de que ese tipo hubiera llegado a los treinta y tres años sin que ninguna de las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida le hubiera hecho nada. ¡Había tenido la osadía de decir que ella lo encontraba atractivo!

Entonces se separó de la pared y ella se estremeció. La hacía sentirse tan... tan violenta. Ese hombre era una incitación andante al crimen pasional. Le había dicho que le ofreciera un precio por Endy y que él se lo daría. Aún así, no parecía como si fuera a pasearse voluntariamente por el borde de un precipicio.

Pero entonces ella se dio cuenta muy claramente de cuál sería el mejor de los castigos para ese hombre. Lo que más le podía hacer daño. Se le escapó la risa por un momento. Estaba claro que él no iba a aceptar, pero era una venganza perfecta. Era una idea loca pero, ¡cielos, qué fantasía más bonita! Y, ¿por qué iba a tener que ser una fantasía?, se preguntó, Podía decírselo en serio y así se libraría de él de una vez por todas.

Una mirada oscura y fría se cruzó con la suya.

-Me alegro de que encuentre algo divertido en esta situación. Le confieso que yo no.

Serena le dedicó una mirada envenenada.

-Me dijo que le pidiera un precio por Endy, ¿no?

-Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en abandonar el papel de tía amante- le dijo Darién mirándola con disgusto-. ¿Por qué me ha hecho perder el tiempo con eso?

Serena nunca antes había conocido a nadie cuyas reacciones fueran tan difíciles de predecir. Hablaba como si fuera a dar cualquier cosa, a hacerla, para conseguir a Endy.

Serena respiró profundamente.

-No le va a gustar mi precio.

Luego esperó un momento, deseando que él explotara. Le encantaba ver cómo trataba de mantener el autocontrol.

-No me importa lo que me vaya a costar con tal de que usted desaparezca de la vida de ese niño para siempre- le dijo fríamente.

-Pero, ya ve, no sería así. ¿Cuánto quiere a Endy, señor Chiba? Verá usted, lo único que yo quiero es lo que no permitió que tuviera mi hermana...

Él entornó los párpados, pero era evidente que no lo había comprendido todavía.

-Vaya al grano.

-Es un poco... delicado.

Serena estaba electrificada por la sensación de poder que él le había dado.

-Usted no es una delicada violeta- dijo él, impaciente.

-Quiero que se case conmigo. Quiero ser la señora de Darién Chiba. Solamente de apellido, por supuesto- añadió de una forma irónicamente amable-. Puede que lo encuentre difícil de creer, pero lo encuentro altamente resistible. El inmenso sacrificio de tumbarse en la cama y pensar que lo va a hacer por la mayor gloria de Grecia no le será requerido.

Cuando ella dejó de hablar no se pudo creer que, realmente, le hubiera dicho eso a él. Pero su quietud poco natural y lo colorado que se estaba poniendo le confirmó que sí lo había hecho. Ese hombre estaba como trasfigurado.

-Cristos... ¿Se cree que me voy a casar con usted?- le preguntó ferozmente.

-Un destino peor que la muerte, pero tan dulce como una venganza. ¿He de dar por hecho que soy incluso menos aceptable que mi pobre hermana pequeña? Bueno, usted me dijo que le pidiera lo que quisiera...

-No puede decirlo en serio... ¡Está bromeando! No me puede pedir semejante cosa en serio...

-Puedo.

Darién Chiba en ese estado de alucinación era una visión gloriosa.

-¿Qué clase de mujer es para pedirme esto a mí?

-Así que, al parecer, usted no es un hombre tan de palabra como dice.

-Eso está fuera de discusión. Pero, si es posible, la desprecio más aún por pedirme semejante cosa.

A Serena incluso le divirtió esa respuesta. ¿Es que él se imaginaba que le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pensara de ella?

Salió entonces del salón, dando por hecho evidentemente que ya era hora de que él se marchara de esa casa.

-Adiós- le dijo Serena secamente.

Sin previo aviso, él la agarró y la hizo mirarlo.

-¿Me ha pedido el matrimonio por el niño?- le preguntó de repente.

Realmente había logrado alterarlo. Sin su habitual aura sardónica, parecía tremendamente serio.

-¿Qué cree usted?

La pregunta de Darién la había intrigado, ya que ella sólo estaba jugando al pedirle lo único que él no le iba a dar.

-Que la venganza es un arma de dos filos.

Momentos más tarde ella vio como se alejaba la limusina. Luego se metió en la cama, totalmente agotada. ¿Cómo podía haberle pedido que se casara con ella? ¿Lo había hecho para verlo inundado de sudor frío ante la perspectiva de verse atado a una pobretona poco femenina y maliciosa? La opinión que tenía de ella era de lo más bajo, se dijo. La reacción que había tenido a su propuesta había sido muy divertida. Pero entonces, se preguntó, por qué no se estaba riendo...

La semana siguiente, Serena volvió al trabajo para completar las dos semanas que necesitaba para recibir el salario completo de un mes. Y no se podía permitir perder ese dinero, así que dejó a Endy al cuidado de una vecina. A Serena no le gustó nada la idea de tener que dejarlo cada mañana

-Puedes venir y trabajar para mí en la tienda- le dijo Mimet mientras desayunaban un día al final de la primera semana.

Serena la miró extrañada. Mimet, que era propietaria de una floristería, siempre se había mostrado muy orgullosa de emplear sólo a gente preparada.

-Pero yo no sé nada de flores...

-Puedes aprender, pero también podrías empezar con el papeleo. Puedes llevarte a Endy y dejarlo en su cesta en la trastienda.

-No sé qué decir- murmuró Serena-. Te lo agradezco mucho.

-No te ayudé nada con Mina- dijo Mimet suspirando-. Pero creo que lo podemos llevar muy bien juntas esta vez. Me está gustando eso de tener compañía en la casa y, a pesar de que todo está un poco alterado ahora que Endy es tan pequeño, pronto se tranquilizará. Estará yendo al colegio antes de que nos demos cuenta.

-¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto al quedarme con él?

-Creo que estás haciendo lo que tienes que hacer. De todas formas, ahora les toca mover a ellos, ¿no?

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, más tarde o más temprano, Zafiro aparecerá en la puerta y, si me aceptas un consejo, dejarás que vea a Endy sin rechistar. El niño tiene derecho a conocer a su padre.

Serena se puso tensa y se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba claro que Endy tenía derecho a conocer a su padre. Pero Mimet pensaba que Zafiro estaría encantado de conocerlo a él y de eso no estaba tan segura.

Esa misma mañana, más tarde. Serena oyó como el murmullo que normalmente llenaba la oficina donde trabajaba subía de tono de repente para acallarse inmediatamente. Ella estaba en la sala de archivo, donde se pasaba la mayor parte de su jornada laboral.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Se volvió y se encontró de cara con un ejército de altos ejecutivos mirándola como si tuviera monos en la cara. Su mirada se fijó entonces en el director, el señor Soames.

-¿Señorita Tsukino...?- dijo él un poco dudoso.

Aunque la conocía, nunca antes había hablado con ella.

Los ejecutivos se hicieron a un lado como el Mar Rojo con Moisés cuando otra figura se adelantó.

-He venido para invitarla a almorzar- dijo Darién Chiba.

-No... no es mi hora del almuerzo.

Casi no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. El señor Soames se puso pálido.

-Eso es una tontería, señorita Tsukino… puede irse cuando quiera. Tómese el día libre si quiere- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa angustiada.

Serena miró a Darién. Era el único de todo ese grupo que no parecía estar descalzo sobre unos clavos de punta.

Era el que dominaba la situación. Llevaba un traje azul marino perfectamente cortado y tenía una especie de esplendor exótico innegable. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y ella no pudo ni respirar ni moverse.

-La señorita Tsukino ya no trabajará más aquí- murmuró él-. Le tengo preparado otros deberes.

-Es una empleada realmente excelente- se apresuró a afirmar el director.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? Serena fue a preguntarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Darién le puso una mano en la espalda y la obligó a salir de la habitación.

-¿Tiene cosas que recoger?

-Sí, pero...

Darién volvió la cabeza hacia los asombrados ejecutivos y dijo:

-Que le limpien la mesa a la señorita Tsukino y le envíen sus posesiones a casa. Alguien dijo:

-Sí, señor.

Cuando entraron en el ascensor ella estaba en un estado de furia como nunca en su vida.

-¿A qué demonios está jugando?

-Me la estoy llevando de aquí.

Darién la miró y continuó:

-Tiene un gusto extraño con la ropa.

-¿Qué me ha sacado?

-Soy el dueño de esta compañía. Y, con respecto a su peinado…

-¿Que es el dueño de esta compañía?

-He venido sólo para invitarla a almorzar, pero me paró el portero. Alguien me reconoció y entonces se produjo un pánico total porque nunca antes había estado aquí.

De repente, Darién extendió una mano y le quitó la pinza con la que se sujetaba el cabello antes de que ella pudiera siquiera suponer su intención.

-¿Es que se ha vuelto loco?

-Me niego a ser visto en público con una mujer que parece una funcionaria de prisiones de uniforme.

-¡Cerdo sexista! En un momento me está diciendo que me está llevando, luego que me invita a almorzar. ¡No comería con usted ni aunque estuviera muerta de hambre!

-No me tiente...

-Y usted está perdiendo el tiempo con esto. De todas formas, ya me iba. Y no se moleste en despedirme, ya he buscado otro trabajo.

-Me resulta difícil pensar en usted diciendo algo con flores que cualquiera en su sano juicio no querría ni oír.

-¿Cómo ha sabido que voy a trabajar con Mimet?

-Porque ella me lo dijo.

-¿Cuándo?- le preguntó Serena cuando por fin llegaron a la calle y una de las puertas giratorias casi le da en la cara.

Se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

-¡Sus modales son atroces!

Él se paró también y la miró sonriendo y divertido, de una forma que transformó por completo sus habituales y secos rasgos. A ella se le secó la boca y, por primera vez, pensó que Mimet podía tener razón. Él era extraordinariamente atractivo.

-Me ha llamado sexista y sólo un sexista le abriría la puerta a una mujer.

Serena se metió en el asiento trasero de la opulenta limusina. ¿Qué querría él esta vez? Tal vez tuviera pensado ponerle un par de zapatos de cemento y tirarla al Támesis. Eso lo pensó en broma, pero se estremeció. Ese hombre bien podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Era completamente impredecible.

-¿Quiere beber algo?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

-¿Ni siquiera para celebrar su triunfo?

Serena lo miró suspicazmente.

-¿Qué triunfo?

-Pagaré el precio- le dijo él mirándola fijamente con sus ojos negros.

-¿Qué precio?

Entonces se calló y notó un nudo en la garganta.

Lo miró sorprendida y él dijo:

-Me casaré con usted.

Gracias por seguir esta adaptación nos leemos en el próximo

Serenity06


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Lo que menos se había esperado Serena era eso. Ni en sus sueños más locos se había imaginado que Darién Chiba fuera a aceptar lo que le había propuesto e iba a estar de acuerdo en casarse con ella. Sorprendida por su capitulación y muy consciente de la forma como la estaba mirando se concentró en mantener el rostro inexpresivo. Pero el corazón le estaba latiendo salvajemente en los oídos. No tenía ni idea de la razón por la que él aceptaba. ¿Por qué Endy era tan importante para la familia Chiba? Seguramente sería el primer nieto de alguien y era niño. Pero, seguramente también, Zafiro y su esposa producirían niños por sí mismos. ¿Por qué iba Darién a estar de acuerdo en casarse con una mujer a la que despreciaba cuando lo más que podía ganar con ese sacrificio era a Endy?

Eligió cuidadosamente las palabras, decidida a no revelar nada de sus pensamientos.

-Parece como m Endy fuera a valer su peso en oro.

-Dios mío.

Serena lo miró entonces.

-Quiero decir, para usted. No puede culparme por expresar mi sorpresa. Mina llevaba cuatro meses embarazada cuando la echaron del apartamento de su hermano en Oxford.

-Cristos... ¿Cree usted que habría dado esas instrucciones si hubiera creído que lo estaba?

Esta vez él parecía realmente arrepentido de algo.

Así que el desahucio había sido idea suya y no de Zafiro. Una vez más, Mina había demostrado estar en lo cierto en sus deducciones. Serena miró a Darién Chiba con un desprecio no disimulado.

-¿Qué clase de hombre se cree que soy?- le preguntó él.

-Un perfecto hijo de mala madre- murmuró Serena entre dientes.

-Si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada de mi hermano me habría comportado de forma muy diferente.

-Oh, no lo creo. El talón habría cubierto el coste del aborto... No creo que a usted le preocupara eso de otra manera.

-¿Cómo se atreve? Nunca pensé eso. ¡No habría matado al hijo de mi hermano!

Sorprendentemente, ella descubrió que lo creía.

-Parece que Zafiro no le dijo que ella estaba embarazada.

-No lo hizo.

Así que había habido mentiras, pensó Serena disgustada. Se preguntó cuántas más habría contado Zafiro para salvar la cara delante de su hermano. No le cabía duda de que había sido Zafiro el responsable de que Darién pensara que Mina era una chica promiscua y ansiosa de dinero.

-Vamos a almorzar en mi casa de campo.

¿Es qué estaba ella tan mal de aspecto como para que Darién no quisiera que se le viera en público a su lado?

La casa de campo era parte de un imponente parque y el almuerzo fue servido en un comedor ricamente adornado por una doncella griega uniformada. Comieron en silencio, hasta que, al final, Darién le dijo:

-El café se servirá en la sala de estar.

Serena había estado demasiado tensa como para comer mucho. Todo lo que la rodeaba la impresionaba notablemente. La decoración, el mobiliario, las flores de los jarrones, todo.

En la sala de estar había una pintura del Renacimiento italiano sobre la chimenea de mármol.

La doncella sirvió el café y, tan pronto como desapareció por la puerta, Darién murmuró:

-Sigamos con los negocios. Naturalmente, espero que firme un contrato prematrimonial. Ya he dado instrucciones a mis abogados para que hagan uno. ¿Estaba ella preparada casarse con él? No sería un matrimonio normal, sería un trato de negocios en beneficio de Endy. Los derechos a la herencia y el bienestar de su sobrino debían ser asegurados. Endy la tendría a ella... y ella a él, pensó aliviada. No tendría importancia si Darién se pasaba todo el tiempo por ahí. En realidad, sería un honor, decidió. ¿Por qué no casarse con él?

Mina seguramente habría querido que su hijo tuviera lo mejor del mundo y, de esa forma, Serena se podía asegurar de qué era exactamente lo que Endy recibía. No sólo las ventajas materiales, sino también amor y apoyo.

¿Qué tenía ella que perder? Su libertad. De todas formas, ¿qué libertad iba a tener con un niño pequeño que criar? No era que tuviera el menor deseo de tener un hombre en su vida. Darién podría seguir recorriendo el mundo y ella se organizaría la existencia en torno a Endy. La única diferencia estaría en que, por primera vez en la vida, no tendría problemas de dinero.

-No me casaré con usted sin el contrato.

-No hay problema.

Serena tuvo muy claro que lo que le preocupaba a él era su riqueza y la forma de conservarla.

-Le enviaré a alguien con cualquier cosa que tenga que rellenar y será informada de los arreglos para la boda a su debido tiempo. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

-¿Por qué está de acuerdo con esto?

-Por el niño. Quiero que tenga lo que más necesita. Seguridad, amor y un hogar tranquilo.

¿Por qué sería que eso no la convencía? ¿Por qué era como si un sexto sentido le estuviera advirtiendo que no le estaba diciendo la verdad?

-No parece que tenga mucho que decirme- dijo Darién rompiendo el silencio de sus pensamientos.

-He conseguido lo que quería - le contestó Serena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Parece muy segura de eso - afirmó Darién con una extraña mirada.

-Lo estoy.

Un sentimiento de triunfo la estaba inundando por completo. Había justicia en el mundo, después de todo. Darién Chiba no era intocable. Lo tenía donde quería... bien agarrado.

-Bien, ¿qué piensas? ¿Me sienta bien?

Serena dejó en el suelo las bolsas y giró sobre sí misma para que Mimet la pudiera ver bien.

-Tu cabello... Te lo has cortado y peinado. Y ese vestido, esos zapatos... Pareces millonaria. ¡Podría no haberte conocido si nos hubiéramos cruzado por la calle!

-¡Perfecto!

-¿De verdad piensas que debes empezar a gastarte el dinero de Darién antes de casarte con él?

-Me encanta gastarme el dinero de Darién. Él se cree que soy una avariciosa y una cazafortunas. Ese contrato lo dejaba bastante claro. Veinte páginas de insultos. Creo que debo satisfacer la imagen que tiene de mí, ¿no?

-¿Se te ha ocurrido que vas a tener que vivir con él?

-No tengo la menor intención de hacerlo. Incluso espero verlo sólo de vez en cuando y, por lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, estoy más que segura de que nuestras reuniones serán más bien pocas y espaciadas.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene esta sorprendente transformación?

Serena se rió.

-Mimet, esto no es por él, es por Endy.

-¿Por Endy?

-Tengo que hacer como si fuera su madre, ¿no? Tengo que dar el tipo. De otra forma, al cabo de unos años, lo avergonzaré. De todas maneras, sólo he hecho lo que Darién me sugirió: me puse en manos de profesionales para tener un aspecto razonablemente presentable.

Mimet tomó aire. Serena parecía más que razonablemente presentable, estaba preciosa. Pero sabía muy bien que si ella se lo decía, a Serena no le iba a gustar. Se había pasado demasiados años pensando en sí misma como en una chica plana y poco atractiva como para ser convencida de repente de que eso había sido elección suya en realidad.

Serena pensó que no se parecía ni remotamente a una funcionaria de prisiones mientras se miraba al espejo de su habitación. El dinero podía comprar la apariencia de belleza. El dinero de él. Después de leer ese contrato insultante se había puesto furiosa. En primer lugar, al principio se lo habían presentado en griego, así que tuvo que exigir una traducción, antes de aceptar firmar en varias partes del ejemplar en griego.

Como recompensa se le habían dado varias tarjetas de crédito y se le informó que se habían abierto algunas cuentas bancarias a su nombre.

-No es demasiado tarde todavía para que cambies de opinión- dijo Mimet suspirando desde la puerta.

Serena gimió. Mimet no había dejado de criticarla en toda la semana

-No me voy a arrepentir. Estoy haciendo esto por Endy.

-Pero yo creo que Darién Chiba no es un hombre que se deje vencer tan fácilmente. Creo que estás loca y que él lo está más por haber aceptado este trato.

-Así que, dime- murmuró Darién-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Hacer, ¿qué? Serena miró al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado en la limusina. Estaba sentada todo lo lejos posible de él, pero todavía le parecía poco. El la estaba haciendo sentirse muy incómoda; esa era la primera vez que Darién le hablaba desde la ceremonia en el juzgado.

Si se hubiera tratado de otro hombre, Serena habría dicho que su nueva apariencia lo había dejado impresionado, pero estaba con Darién Chiba, un reputado experto en cuestiones de belleza femenina y sospechó que él estaba tratando de hacer que ella fuera consciente de lo que pensaba acerca de lo que a sus ojos debía parecer unos patéticos esfuerzos para acoplarse a su nuevo estatus de madre de Endy.

-¿Cómo hice qué?

Serena se sentía vacía sin tener a Endy en brazos. El niño iba en el coche que los seguía, a cargo de una niñera que no era precisamente Mary Poppins en opinión de Serena. Se preguntó si sería el momento adecuado para decirle a Darién que quería dedicarse personalmente de criar al niño.

-¿Cómo has conseguido esta metamorfosis sorprendente de un día para otro?

Serena se ruborizó, convencida de que él se lo estaba diciendo en plan sarcástico.

-Contraté a un asesor de imagen.

-¿Perdón?

Darién pareció casi extrañado.

-Cuando alguien no sabe cómo hacer algo, lo suyo es consultar a un experto en la materia.

-Y ¿qué era lo que no sabías hacer?

-No sabía cómo sacar el mejor partido de mí misma en cuestión de ropa y demás. Francamente, antes nunca tuve el tiempo ni el interés necesario como para ocuparme de esas cosas. Bueno, ni el dinero tampoco.

-No te has gastado casi nada.

No debía estar hablando en serio. Se había gastado una auténtica fortuna según sus esquemas. Cierto que su nuevo guardarropa no incluía cosas de diseñadores famosos, pero sí bastantes cosas de calidad. ¡Y el asesor de imagen, cuyos consejos le habían resultado indispensables, le había costado un ojo de la cara!

-Una nadería- insistió Darién sin dejar de mirarla.

Entonces Serena se dio cuenta de que sí que lo estaba diciendo en serio, Primera virtud que veía en él.

Darién Chiba no era un tacaño.

-Y me impresiona que te hayas tomado tantas molestias por mí.

-¿Por ti? No, lo he hecho por Endy. ¿Por qué demonios lo iba a hacer por ti?

-¿Endy?- repitió él muy secamente.

-No he querido avergonzarlo...

-¡Tiene seis semanas!

-No quiero ser una madre de la que se pueda avergonzar.

-Y ¿qué hay de proporcionarme a mí una esposa de la que no me tenga que avergonzar?

Serena lo miró sorprendida y sin molestarse en ocultar que eso ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Quisiera que dejaras de mirarme de esa manera- añadió ella.

-¿Qué te esperabas? Has cambiado completamente...

Serena se puso tensa al oír el tono de voz profundo y un acento con que dijo esas palabras. Vio paralizada como una mano grande y morena atravesaba el espacio que los separaba y tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón de su sedoso y plateado cabello.

Lo miró con el corazón en la boca y sus miradas quedaron fijas. Ella retrocedió un poco, como un gato arrinconado por un bullterrier, apretándose contra la puerta.

-Deja eso - gruñó Darién sin dejar de mirarla ferozmente.

-Que deje ¿qué?

Serena no podía respirar y su cuerpo temblaba come respuesta a la terrible tensión que había surgido de la nada.

No sabía lo que él estaba haciendo. ¿Era él un hombre violento? ¿Estaba pensando golpearla o algo parecido? Con un frenético intento por distraer su atención, le dijo:

-No quiero que Endy tenga una niñera.

Por un momento él la miró extrañado.

-¿Una niñera?- dijo Darién casi susurrando y como si ella le hubiera hablado en una lengua desconocida.

-Yo me ocuparé de él.

-Estarás demasiado atareada ocupándote de mí.

-Tienes sirvientes para que lo hagan.

-No, tengo una esposa que lo hará.

Darién se había acercado y ahora ella estaba realmente acorralada. La tomó por la barbilla, haciendo que no dejara de mirarlo.

Entonces Serena, furiosa, le puso las dos manos en el pecho para mantenerlo a distancia. De repente él se rió de una forma tan espontánea que la sorprendió.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima ahora mismo! -exclamó, extrañada por el inexplicable comportamiento de él.

-Oblígame- la invitó Darién sonriendo con un efecto devastador.

Sus miradas se cruzaron entonces y a ella se le quedó la boca seca. Bajo las manos podía sentir el latido del corazón de Darién y el calor de su poderoso cuerpo. El corazón le latía a Serena frenéticamente y algo muy parecido al pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Entonces le llegó el olor de su loción para después de afeitar. Era algo masculino y notablemente erótico. ¿Erótico? Cielo Santo, ¿de dónde había salido ese pensamiento?

Darién se rió y eso la desorientó más aún. Luego se apartó de ella lentamente con unos movimientos gráciles y confiados. Era un hombre muy consciente de su físico. Sus ojos negros la observaron con una frialdad ilegible y algo más. Algo a lo que ella no podía ponerle nombre, pero que bien podría ser satisfacción.

-Gracias- dijo Serena con una voz helada y se escondió las no muy firmes manos bajo la chaqueta.

-Ese anillo que llevas en el dedo es una alianza- le informó suavemente Darién.

Serena arrugó la nariz y miró el anillo.

-¿Y?

-Ahora eres mi esposa.

Los ojos color celeste de ella brillaron. ¿Su esposa? ¿Se esperaba de ella que aquello la aterrorizara o que se sintiera orgullosa? La boda no había significado nada para ella, había sido una ceremonia vacía, tan sin significado como el anillo de platino que llevaba en el dedo. No tenían nada en común, excepto Endy. Entonces, ¿por qué ese tipo insistía en que era su esposa? El término era irrelevante.

-Estabas tan absorta con tu triunfo que no has visto nada más.

Ella apartó la mirada y no dijo nada, por lo que él continuó.

-No me gusta que me ignoren.

-Tal vez deberías intentar una conversación normal, si es que tienes que hablar.

-¿De qué hablamos? ¿Del tiempo?

-En Inglaterra, la lluvia es un buen tema de conversación.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Por qué no lo miras en el libro de familia?

-No seas niña.

-Dentro de un mes cumpliré veinticinco. Todavía me quedan unos años para cumplir los treinta- le dijo Serena sin poder resistirse.

-Te dolió, ¿eh?

-Nada de lo que tú digas o hagas me puede doler. En lo que a ti concierne, soy inviolable.

-Estás muy confiada.

-Y tengo razones para estarla

De repente, Serena se preguntó qué le podía hacer él, Podía no darle dinero. Eso no la preocuparía. Podía ignorarla. Eso le agradaría. Podía ser rudo. Y ella también. Podía pasar cada noche con una mujer distinta.

No la molestaría. Y, si se ponía en plan violento, podía divorciarse de él... o de lo que quedara de Darién cuando hubiera terminado con él. El más mínimo indicio de abuso físico por su parte, pensó, y terminaría siendo un macho muy poco digno de ese nombre.

Abordaron el avión que los llevaría a la casa que Darién tenía en Francia. Cuando Endy entró llorando en brazos de la niñera, Serena se levantó enseguida y corrió hacia ellos.

-Todo va bien, señora- le dijo ésta sonriendo decididamente-. Endimión y yo vamos a necesitar un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarnos el uno al otro. Llevo treinta años cuidando niños y pronto se acostumbrará a mí.

-Tal vez en pequeñas dosis. Teme a los desconocidos- le dijo Serena extendiendo los brazos.

-Tal vez él no esté bien- intervino Darién que se había aproximado también. Parecía realmente preocupado.

-No le pasa nada. Sólo es su mal humor- afirmó la niñera-. Los niños se tienen que acostumbrar a una rutina.

Serena ya no lo pudo soportar más. Tomó a Endy de los brazos de la mujer y se lo apoyó contra el pecho. Endy la miró con sus ojos negros y fue a llorar de nuevo. Luego pareció pensárselo mejor y le apoyó la cabeza en un brazo.

Serena se sentó en su sitio ya más contenta y Darién los miró a los dos con los párpados entornados.

-Te conoce.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿No es así, mi amor?

Luego le acarició la cabeza al niño. Levantó la mirada y vio que Darién la miraba intensamente. Se preguntó por qué lo hacía; era como si ella se estuviera comportando de una forma extraña. Tanto si le gustaba a él como si no, iba a hacer el papel que tenía elegido y, a no ser que la niñera se comportara más dulce y amablemente con el niño, no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo a su cuidado. Le dio el biberón a Endy mientras la niñera la miraba con desaprobación desde el otro lado de la espaciosa cabina.

-¿Estás tratando de impresionarme a estas alturas?- le preguntó Darién.

Serena parpadeó.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

-¿A qué viene toda esta actuación en plan maternal? ¿Por qué te crees que he contratado a una niñera?

-No hay nada de actuación en mis sentimientos hacia mi sobrino- le dijo Serena enfadada-. Y preferiría no comentar ahora el que hayas contratado a una niñera. Pero sí puedo decirte que no me ha dado una impresión muy favorable.

-Tiene las mejores referencias.

-No me gustaría ser prematuramente crítica, pero lo estás haciendo tal como me lo esperaba, interfiriendo en algo de lo que no sabes nada. Me imagino que eso es algo que harás con una regularidad monótona, porque eres uno de esos hombres que siempre lo tienen que saber todo...

Darién se puso tenso. No podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Una o dos verdades más y explotaría, pensó ella, divertida. Ese hombre estaba muy poco acostumbrado a que lo censuraran y su primera respuesta era la ira. Probablemente, cuando era pequeño, fue un niño malcriado y mimado. Había nacido rico; listo, guapo. Ambicioso, triunfador, adicto al trabajo y dominante, todo eso sin duda animado por su familia y empleados, además de por algunas mujeres estúpidas, que le hacían pensar que era el centro del universo.

-¿Eres lesbiana?

Serena tardó un momento en ruborizarse. Lo miró incrédula. Y luego, de repente y sorprendiéndose a sí misma, se echó a reír a carcajadas. Ese ego de él... Estaba claro que ese hombre no podía aceptar que no se sintiera impresionada y atraída por él.

-Yo pensé que no lo eras. Pero entonces, pregúntate, a ti misma la razón por la que sientes ese poderoso impulso de intentar rebajarme.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos haciéndose la inocente.

-¿De verdad que lo hago? Y, ¿te has dado cuenta?

Darién la miró en silencio con la indolencia de un depredador y, dado que ella encontró esa frialdad incómoda, continuó.

-Ya ves, no me gustas, Darién...

-No es necesario que lo hagas pero quiero respeto.

-Es bueno para un hombre tener un deseo que alcanzar, aún cuando el deseo sea inalcanzable.

-Me tratas como incluso ni mis más poderosos enemigos se atreven.

La mirada de él la hizo estremecerse.

-No te tengo miedo.

Darién se fijó entonces en la mano con la que ella se estaba agarrando fuertemente al brazo del asiento.

-El lenguaje corporal dice otra cosa. Si hago que se marchen la niñera y la azafata te quedarás aquí sola conmigo y serás como el zorro atrapado por la jauría.

Sara se puso pálida y dijo:

-Eso diría mucho de ti. Así que, si no puedes conseguir que una mujer te admire, lo intentas por el miedo. En realidad no sabes tratar con una mujer de otra manera.

-Con una mujer como tú, sí. De todas formas, no es así como había pensado que fuera el día de mi boda.

Serena se tensó, pues se le ocurrió entonces algo en lo que no había pensado.

-¿Cómo lo habías pensado?

-Compartiéndolo con una novia que se mereciera mí apellido.

-Y decías que no eras un esnob...

-No es tu procedencia lo que me molesta, sino tú falta de moralidad.

-¿Mi falta de moralidad?

-La mujer con la que me debería haber casado tenía los más altos principios.

Eso era algo que tampoco se le había ocurrido nunca a Serena.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estabas comprometido con otra?- susurró trémula, completamente sorprendida por la idea.

-Había pensado casarme.

-¿La amabas?

Serena estaba temblando, sinceramente afectada.

-No tengo ninguna intención de hablar contigo de mi vida privada.

-¿Te amaba ella a ti? Cielo Santo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Darién estiró las piernas y le dio un trago al vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano.

-No tienes derecho a echarme esto en cara cuando no mencionaste nunca que había alguien en tu vida. Quiero decir, alguien aparte de...

-¿Las mujeres a las que tenía que pagar para que compartieran mi cama?

Serena pasó de estar pálida a ruborizarse. La simple idea de que ella le hubiera roto el corazón a otra mujer al privarla del hombre al que amaba, aunque fuera Darién Chiba, se instaló en su conciencia como una piedra pesada.

-Amy nunca compartió mi cama.

No fue entonces un romance apasionado, pensó Serena.

-Ni hablamos nunca de matrimonio, pero habríamos hecho una pareja muy razonable. En nuestra familia los matrimonios son para siempre. Uno no se mete en un compromiso tan serio en un momento de pasión.

Serena se quedó impresionada por lo calculador que era ese hombre. Tenía sexo con sus amantes y estabilidad y seriedad con su esposa. El amor no entraba en esa ecuación. Y, ¿de qué se sorprendía? Mina había sido juzgada y rechazada en esos mismos términos. A Serena no le cupo la menor duda de que la mujer de Zafiro, Michiru, era rica y de buena cuna. Algo a plena satisfacción de la familia.

-Amy, ¿te amaba?

Darién arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por una pregunta tan íntima.

Serena se volvió a ruborizar, pero se negó a quedar sin respuesta.

-No me gustaría haberle causado algún daño.

-Yo fui el que dañó su orgullo. Dado que ella y todo el mundo se cree que Endy es mi hijo y que tú eres su madre.

Serena frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo creen?

-¿Es eso algo en lo que tampoco has pensado? Dado que Zafiro y Michiru no van a tener derecho a criar a Endimión como su hijo, su verdadero parentesco ha de permanecer en secreto dentro de la familia. No quiero que Michiru se vea humillada...

Serena no se imaginó cómo podía resultar humillada esa mujer por algo que había sucedido antes de su matrimonio con Zafiro. A no ser que estuviera en escena al mismo tiempo que Mina. Eso era posible, supuso. Zafiro había revelado su verdadero carácter con la forma en que se había comportado con su hermana.

-Naturalmente, tan pronto como Endy tenga edad de comprenderlo, se le dirá que es adoptado y, más tarde, creo que tiene todo el derecho a saber toda la verdad de su nacimiento.

-¿La tuya o la mía?

Darién la miró intimidatoriamente.

-Eres una mujer maliciosa y muy peligrosa, pero te lo advierto, no toleraré ninguna interferencia en esto cuando llegue el momento. Si es que sigues aquí, por supuesto.

Eso la hizo ponerse tensa.

-Y ¿por qué no voy a seguir?

-Vas a necesitar mucha fuerza de voluntad y humildad para seguir. Y, francamente, no creo que des la talla.

-Gracias por ese vote de confianza.

Pero Serena estaba sufriendo un torbellino interior que iba en aumento. El la estaba amenazando, pero eso sólo no la importaba demasiado. Lo que la estaba asustando más era que se trataba de la primera vez que veía a Darién como un hombre con sentimientos y posibles fragilidades.

Él estaba muy amargado. Hacía tres semanas eso no le habría importado lo más mínimo. Entonces no había tenido muy en cuenta que había sido Zafiro el que realmente había engañado a Mina, la había dejado embarazada y la había abandonado; negándose a apoyarla económicamente y mintiendo a su hermano acerca de ella. Con una información incorrecta, Darién había entrado en acción. Zafiro podía haber seguido adelante y podía haberse casado con Mina desafiando a su hermano si hubiera querido hacerlo. Pero, la verdad era que Zafiro no había querido casarse con su hermana y se había escapado, dejando que Darién le sacara de una situación vergonzosa.

Así que Zafiro era el verdadero pecador, pero Darién era el que se había sacrificado. Cielo Santo, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¿Por qué había centrado su odio sólo en Darién Chiba? Él había sido un oponente mucho más válido que el débil de su hermano pequeño. Zafiro sólo se habla atrevido a aparecer brevemente durante el funeral de Mina. Y ella había obligado a Darién a pagar por el comportamiento de su hermano.

Serena se sintió de repente como alguien que saliera a la luz del sol después de estar mucho tiempo a oscuras.

-No es demasiado tarde para que cambies de opinión- le había dicho Mimet una y otra vez antes de la boda.

Pero Serena había estado ciega y sorda a esos consejos. Tenía en el punto de mira a uno de los Chiba y había disparado en nombre de la venganza.

Y por Endy, se recordó a sí misma. Desafortunadamente sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que acababa de destruir la vida de Darién mientras que Zafiro había salido tan contento y eso no era justicia. Miró con los párpados entornados al marido que acababa de proporcionarse a la fuerza y su mirada chocó con la feroz de él. Unos ojos tan calientes como las llamas que la hicieron apartar los suyos rápidamente y sentir como ganas de vomitar. «Cielos, chica», pensó; «Este no es el momento de hacerlo».


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Un castillo en el Loira... ¿Qué menos se podía pedir de un Chiba? Se preguntó Serena mientras la limusina recorría el camino bordeado de árboles del enorme y cuidado jardín.

-¿Desde cuándo vives aquí?- le preguntó a Darién justo cuando el maravilloso castillo apareció ante su vista-. ¡Cielos! ¡Es enorme!

-Este era el hogar de la familia de mi madre.

-¿Era francesa? ¿Cuándo murió?- le preguntó Serena, sintiéndose súbitamente ansiosa de información.

-Cuando yo era niño- le contestó Darién con un tono de voz que le indicó que se estaba metiendo en terreno prohibido.

Serena contuvo su juvenil excitación. Pero es que nunca antes había salido del país y le resultaba difícil adaptarse, sobre todo cuando tenía delante ese fabuloso castillo que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

De repente, Darién se inclinó hacia adelante y miró incrédulo a la figura femenina que salió de la entrada principal del castillo y se dirigió al coche cuando este se detuvo. Masculló una imprecación en griego y luego soltó un gruñido en voz alta. A Serena le pareció hasta indefenso, eso sí, por un momento.

-Si te atreves a dejar entrever que Endy no es nuestro hijo te mataré- susurró Darién.

Y, por la forma en que la miró, Serena se lo creyó.

-Pero ¿quién es...?

No pudo continuar. El chofer les abrió la puerta y la pequeña mujer morena que los esperaba la abrazó entusiásticamente.

-Soy tu suegra- le dijo.

-Serena, esta es Luna, mi madrastra.

-Siempre tan preciso, cuando todo el mundo te puede decir que he amado a este chico desde hace más de veinte años.

-Eres inglesa- fue lo único que Serena logró decir.

-Darién, ya sé que me he excedido un poco apareciendo así justo antes de tu noche de bodas, pero es que no podía esperar a conocer a Serena, quien sé que te va a hacer muy feliz. Y ¿cómo iba a poder decir esto antes de conocerla? Me ha devuelto el abrazo. Una completa desconocida la ha abrazado y ella me lo ha devuelto porque no quería herir mis sentimientos.

-Luna...

-¿No me vas a abrazar tú?

Darién se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya veo que te sigue tomando por público, Serena. Normalmente él es un poco más entusiasta. Bueno, ¿dónde está?

-¿Quién?- le preguntó Darién.

-Darién, ¿qué te pasa? Tu hijo. ¡Me estoy muriendo de ganas de verlo!

El otro coche se detuvo entonces y de él surgió la niñera con Endy. Luna se acercó a él y Darién le dijo a Serena:

-Vamos a la casa. Te enseñaré tu habitación.

Luego la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella. Era evidente que quería apartarla cuanto antes de su encantadora madrastra.

Pero Luna se lo impidió.

-La niñera dice que está dormido y no se le debe despertar- dijo sonriendo-. Es un poco dominante esa mujer, ¿no? ¿La has elegido tú, Darién?

-Sí- le confirmó Serena.

-Tu hijo es precioso, Serena. Eres una buena chica. Es sorprendente lo rápidamente que has vuelto a adelgazar. Viéndote nadie diría que acabas de ser madre. ¿Le das el pecho?

Serena se ruborizó bastante.

-No.

-Me llevaré a Endimión a su cuarto, señora- dijo la niñera mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Es como un tanque, ¿no?- añadió Luna refiriéndose a la niñera-. Me la imagino colocando barricadas para mantenernos apartadas del niño.

Serena se rió y Luna se dirigió a su hijastro.

-Darién, no me voy a quedar... Te lo prometo. Ni siquiera a cenar. Pero de verdad Darién, no me ha gustado nada esta boda tan en secreto y el que no me hayas presentado a esta querida chica hasta hoy. Nada de amigos, nada de familia, nada de fiesta… Ni siquiera una luna de miel. Horrible. Yo lo habría organizado con estilo, Quiero que sepas que se lo rogué, Serena. Incluso teniendo sólo tres semanas de tiempo podía haber organizado la boda del año.

Para entonces ya habían pasado la gran entrada principal del castillo y estaban en el enorme recibidor.

-Ya lo sé. ¿A qué te parece muy medieval?- le preguntó Luna al oído a Serena al ver su expresión.

Darién hizo las presentaciones, pero toda su formalidad se vio saboteada par la espontaneidad de su madrastra que, en un momento dado, le dijo a Serena al oído:

-Me imagino que ahora querrás refrescarte un poco.

Así que se la llevó escaleras arriba mientras no dejaba de hablar.

-Parece que hay mucho entre vosotros, ¿verdad? Adoro a Darién, pero se necesitan dos para bailar un tango ¿no es así? Estas cosas suceden en las mejores familias. Y ¿quién podría llamar accidente a un niño tan hermoso? Francamente, yo lo llamaría milagro. Darién se ha salvado en el último minuto de helarse para toda la eternidad con esa horrible Amy. Ya sabes de ella ¿verdad?

-Un poco.

-Un poco es más que suficiente. Es la mujer más tremendamente perfecta del mundo. Habla varios idiomas, es una artista reconocida, posee uno de los viñedos más famosos del Loira y tiene un árbol genealógico que se remonta a ni se sabe qué siglo. También es increíblemente hermosa. Pero es demasiado superior y siempre me ha tratado como a la clásica tonta, cosa que no he sido nunca. Habría logrado inutilizar todo el trabajo que me ha costado deshelar a Darién. Amy no tiene emociones. Creo que la vacunaron de eso cuando era pequeña para que pudiera funcionar lo más parecido posible a un robot.

-Pero debe haberse sentido herida...

-En absoluto. Ella no amaba a Darién; ni él a ella. Algún día iban a terminar juntándose y creando una dinastía. Probablemente por inseminación artificial. Realmente, no me la puedo imaginar haciéndolo de la forma normal. ¡Gracias a Dios te falló la píldora! ¡Has salvado a Darién de un destino peor que la muerte!

La constante charla de Luna permitió a Serena imaginarse bastante bien lo que le habían dicho, que se tenían que casar porque ella se había quedado embarazada y para legitimar al niño. Por lo menos así no tenía que hacerse pasar por una alegre novia.

Luna la introdujo en una gran habitación, decorada opulentamente y llena de flores blancas por todas partes.

-Lo he preparado todo para ti a sus espaldas.

-Es preciosa.

-Darién me dijo que no me ibas a gustar y estaba aterrorizada. Pensé que había caído en las garras de alguien peor que Amy, después de todo lo que yo había hecho para apartarlo de ella. Y no dejaba de actuar como si lo hubieras atrapado. ¡Cómo si eso fuera fácil! ¡Hacía falta una amazona para atraparlo!

La amazona se humedeció los labios.

-No fue una trampa, pero si lo presioné un poco- se oyó decir Serena, deseando desesperadamente ser tan sincera como le fuera posible.

-¿Tuviste que hacer eso?- dijo Luna sorprendida-. ¿Con Darién? ¡El muy cerdo! Yo siempre pensé que Darién se comportaría siempre como corresponde a un caballero.

-Oh, él puede ser...

-Tiene un sentido del honor y de la responsabilidad muy fuerte. Eso lo hace un poco pesado a veces. Pero lo cierto es que también le encantan los niños.

-Eso sí.

-Tiene unas ideas muy rígidas. Yo mimé demasiado a Zafiro, su hermano pequeño. Era un niño encantador cuando pequeño y, no es que no lo siga queriendo, pero a veces me preocupa un poco.

Luna se apoyó contra las grandes columnas del dosel de la cama y se quedó como pensativa y preocupada.

-Te vas a reír, pero cuando supe al principio que había un niño en camino, pensé que Darién estaba tratando de encubrir a Zafiro.

Serena frunció el ceño.

-¿Oh?

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Y eso le habría roto el corazón a Mich. Últimamente estaba un poco alterada por unos cotilleos que nos habían llegado de las andanzas de Zafiro...

-¿Mich?

-Mi hija Michiru.

-¿Tu hija está casada con el hermano de Darién?

-Yo era viuda y tenía una hija pequeña cuando conocí al padre de Darién- le explicó Luna con la mirada un poco perdida-. Mi primer marido era también griego y yo trabajaba en la oficina de Endimión. ¡Nunca supe taquigrafía, pero él siempre me llamaba a mí! He de decirte que no era que tuviera intenciones honorables. Endimión me había señalado como su próxima compañera de almohada.

-¿Sí?

Todavía sorprendida por el hecho de que la esposa de Zafiro fuera la hija de esa mujer, Serena estaba fascinada por la historia que le estaba contando Luna.

-Es un eufemismo griego para las amantes- dijo Luna arrugando la nariz-. Le dije que no una y otra vez durante todo un año y siempre mantuve una mesa entre nosotros. Al final él terminó de rodillas, rogándome que me casara con él, pero a la vez odiándome también, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Así que nos casamos y tardé otros dos años en quitarle de encima los vestigios de su anterior forma de vida…

-¿Vestigios?

-Su amante. Él no podía comprender por qué no nos podía tener a las dos- dijo Luna mirando a Serena sonriendo y con los ojos chispeantes-. Doy por hecho que Darién tiene un par de vestigios en Atenas y París, ¿verdad?

-Er... si.

-Los hombres griegos tienen un doble rasero. ¿Quieres saber cómo me quité de encima el vestigio?

-Me encantaría- afirmó Serena de todo corazón.

-Lo puse celoso. Es un luego peligroso, pero a mí me sirvió. De repente él se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía yo y no lo volvió a hacer. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando todos mis movimientos. Yo lo amaba de verdad, pero chica, tuve que tenerlo bien sujeto. ¿Qué plan tienes tú?

-¿Plan?

-Necesitas una estrategia si quieres vencer a la oposición. Recuerda que yo siempre estaré localizable por teléfono y que suelo venir mucho a Francia. Volveré enseguida para ver a gusto a mi nieto.

Luna ya estaba en la puerta, se detuvo un segundo y la sonrió.

-Darién tiene conciencia, juega con eso. Y, por supuesto, con eso otro también- le dijo señalándole la cama-. Estoy muy segura de que ya sabes que lo que sucede ahí es más importante que cualquier otra cosa en este momento. No dejes que se te escape de las manos...

Serena asintió, todavía atontada por esas instrucciones.

-Te veré la semana que viene.

Luego Luna cerró la puerta.

Serena se dejó caer en una silla, sintiéndose como si la hubiera arrastrado un torbellino. Estaba empezando a comprender por qué Darién había parecido indefenso por un momento. Luna era una dínamo en miniatura.

Y la pobre mujer se estaba creyendo de verdad que ese loco matrimonio iba a funcionar porque, evidentemente, la veía a ella como algo menos malo que Amy.

Pero Luna era la madre de la esposa de Zafiro.

Eso abría muchas más conjeturas. Lo cierto era que no sabía absolutamente nada de esa familia No le extrañaba nada que Darién se inquietara al ver a su madrastra. Naturalmente, no confiaba nada en que Serena, que siempre era tan locuaz con él, mantuviera la boca cerrada con Luna.

Luego estaba Michiru. Cielo Santo, nunca se le había ocurrido ver las cosas desde el otro punto de vista y se había dejado dominar por la ira cuando se enteró que Zafiro se había casado con otra mujer mientras Mina tenía su hijo. Siempre había pensado en Michiru como en la triunfante rival de su hermana.

Pero, ¿qué triunfante se puede sentir una recién casada que se entera de repente que otra mujer va a tener un hijo de su marido y luego le vienen con la exigencia de que lo adopte como suyo? A Serena no le sorprendió que la hija de Luna estuviera un poco tensa después de todo, ¿cuándo supo Michiru de la condición de Mina? ¿Antes o después de su boda?

Serena gimió. De repente se estaba viendo obligada a afrontar que había otra cara de la moneda, aparte de su amargura. Estaba claro que Michiru también estaba sufriendo y que ella era una parte completamente inocente. Al parecer, Zafiro iba esparciendo calamidades por donde pasaba.

Después de que le subieran el equipaje y una sirvienta lo guardara en el armario, Serena le preguntó en su francés del colegio dónde estaba la habitación de Endy y fue a verlo.

La niñera ya había levantado las barricadas. Endy estaba en su cuna arropado, alimentado; cambiado y preparado para pasar la noche.

-Se ha acostumbrado... al fin- le dijo la mujer antes de que Serena se pudiera acercar.

-Muy bien.

-No sería una buena idea molestarlo.

Serena apretó los dientes. En cierta forma tenía razón.

-Me voy a retirar ahora, señora Chiba. Estoy muy cansada.

-Yo me ocuparé de los biberones de por la noche La niñera la miró sorprendida.

-En absoluto, señora. No hay necesidad de eso. Yo me las arreglaré esta noche y la de mañana. Creo que va, a llegar algo de ayuda. Al parecer, una chica joven para ocuparse de los biberones nocturnos y de relevarme en mi tiempo libre.

Buena noticia. ¡Endy iba a estar bajo una vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día! Bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras con los azules ojos brillando de furia. De Endy se iba a ocupar el personal contratado por Darién. A ella la iban a reemplazar y dejarla un papel superfluo.

Un sirviente que, evidentemente, la estaba esperando, le abrió la puerta del comedor.

-Odio la impuntualidad.

Darién estaba de pie delante de una enorme chimenea, con una copa en la mano. Serena se puso tensa al darse cuenta de que acababa de cometer su primer error social.

-Tu madrastra es muy agradable- murmuró ella-. Sorprendentemente agradable. Me ha hecho sentir muy bienvenida.

Darién sonrió sardónicamente y le hizo una seña al sirviente. Un minuto más tarde ya estaban encendidas las velas de la mesa.

-La servidumbre piensa que tenemos algo que celebrar. Yo no.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Darién miró contrariado la fuente de ostras y maldijo en voz baja. Serena pensó que las ostras tenían fama de ser afrodisíacas. Se ruborizó cuando se imaginó que Darién estaba pensando lo mismo. De todas formas, ella no las iba a probar.

Hacía tiempo sufrió una fuerte alergia al tomarlas y, desde entonces, se las había prohibido.

-¿Cómo te sientes al ser mi esposa?

Sorprendida, Serena lo miró. Él la estaba mirando como si la fuera a agarrar por el cuello con esa mirada. De repente se sintió aliviada por que estuvieran sentados a los extremos de una mesa tan grande.

-¿Cómo?- insistió él.

-Darién... Yo no me siento tu esposa, así que no dejes que eso te preocupe- le contestó ella con una risa forzada-. Lo único que quiero es ser la mejor madre que pueda para Endy. No tengo ninguna intención de interferir en tu vida de ninguna manera.

-Bonitas palabras. Pareces estar de retirada desde que te pusiste la alianza en el dedo.

-No sé de dónde sacas esa impresión.

-Hace tiempo me dijiste que lo que yo me merecía era una esposa que hiciera de mi vida un infierno. Una verdadera bruja. Pero ahora pareces estar cambiando de juego. Estás haciendo de devota madre lo mejor que puedes con tus limitadas habilidades escénicas.

-¡No estaba actuando! ¡Yo quiero a Endy!

-Él ha sido tu pasaporte para otro mundo. Lo utilizaste. ¡Lo has utilizado para conseguir tú lo que le negué a tu hermana!

-Eso no es cierto. Sí, de acuerdo, quería venganza. ¡Pero nunca me imaginé que fueras a estar de acuerdo en casarte! Y, cuando lo hiciste, pensé que esta sería la mejor solución posible para las necesidades de Endy.

-Me obligaste a aceptarte- dijo irritado-. No me puedo creer que una mujer pueda ser tan desvergonzada.

-Debes haber llevado una vida muy protegida.

-La riqueza y la posición social fueron tu precio. Me vendiste a Endy.

Serena se puso en pie de un salto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de eso?

-Tampoco era que me esperara otra cosa de la arpía que tuvo la osadía de enfrentarse conmigo en mi despacho hace cinco meses.

-¿A quién le estás llamando arpía?- exclamó Serena con los ojos echando chispas.

-Ni a ti ni a tu difunta hermana os importó nada Michiru. ¿Qué clase de recepción esperabais de mí? Zafiro ya tenía una esposa y una familia. ¡Y vosotras lo sabíais desde el mismo principio de este sórdido asunto!

Serena se puso pálida.

-¿Una esposa y una familia...? ¿Entonces? ¿Me estás diciendo que hace cinco meses Zafiro llevaba ya casado el tiempo suficiente como para tener un hijo? ¡No te creo!

-Esa pretensión de ignorancia no te será de ningún provecho. Tu hermana conoció a Michiru y a mis sobrinas antes de meterse en la cama de mi hermano. La niñera... ¿no? ¡Vaya una niñera!

Serena estaba temblando tanto que se tuvo que volver a sentar.

-Estás mintiendo. ¡Has elaborado todo esto para ensuciar la memoria de mi hermana! No pudo haber conocido nunca a tu cuñada. ¡Ni siquiera podía saber que existiera! Mina no supo nunca que Zafiro estaba casado. Ni yo.

- Por supuesto que lo sabíais.

-Pero Zafiro le pidió a Mina que se casara con él. ¡Incluso le regaló un anillo de compromiso!

Darién soltó una palabrota y Serena se volvió a poner en pie impetuosamente.

-¡No te atrevas a usar ese lenguaje en mi presencia!

Luego volvió a sentarse y agitó la cabeza.

-No sé a lo que estás jugando con todas estas mentiras.

Darién se quedó un momento en silencio, peligrosamente, y sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros.

Serena dio un puñetazo a la mesa, apenas era capaz de pensar.

-¡Mi hermana nunca se habría liado con el marido de otra mujer!

-Mina conoció primero a Michiru.

-¡Ella no podía haber conocido a la esposa de Zafiro! ¡Nunca en su vida estuvo en Grecia!

-Tengo pruebas.

-¿Qué pruebas?

Darién se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, donde la esperó.

-¿Vas a venir? ¿O es que no crees que puedas mantener esta farsa al ver la evidencia?

Serena apretó los dientes y se levantó.

-¡No temo ninguna evidencia que te puedas sacar de la manga!

Entraron en una habitación con una gran mesa de lectura delante de un ventanal y se acercaron a una estantería llena de libros. Entonces él apretó algo y la estantería se apartó, revelando otra puerta.

-Mantengo la evidencia en lugar seguro.

Luego se metió en ese recinto y Serena lo esperó al lado de la mesa. No tenía miedo. No, ¡no temía que él le enseñara nada que pudiera quebrantar su fe en su hermana muerta!

Esperó apoyada en el borde de la mesa y con un nudo en el estómago. Darién salió por fin y dejó sobre la mesa un montón de fotos.

-Las hicieron en Oxford. Michiru y los niños fueron allí a pasar unas semanas con Zafiro.

Serena miró la foto que había encima y fue como si alguien le diera un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Mina estaba al lado de una joven de cabello agua marina y cada una de ellas llevaba de la mano a una niña morena, la mayor de unos cuatro o cinco años. Todos sonreían como tontos. Serena se sintió como si fuera a vomitar.

Darién tomó las fotos y se las fue enseñando una a una. Mina aparecía en todas ellas. Finalmente, Serena apartó la mirada.

ó a una de las niñas en una tienda y tu hermana la encontró. Así fue como se conocieron. Michiru cometió el error de invitarla a su casa a cenar y luego Mina cuidó a las niñas una o dos noches. Mi cuñada volvió a Grecia y dejó a tu hermana con el campo abierto.

Serena se sentía mal. Le costaba trabajo aceptar que Mina no sólo se había liado con un hombre casado y con hijos, sino que, incluso, había conocido a su mujer. Una mujer que había confiado en ella. Cielo Santo, ¿en qué se había equivocado al criar a su hermana? ¿Dónde había estado la voz de la conciencia de Mina cuando se embarcó en eso?

-Ella sólo tenía dieciocho años... y amaba a Zafiro.

Serena dijo eso pero no estaba hablando con Darién, estaba razonando consigo misma, buscando una defensa para la hermana a la que había amado y a la que había creído comprender.

-Dios sabe que él la animó a seguir. Cuando yo conocí a Zafiro me dijo que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella.

-Zafiro niega que se hablara de matrimonio.

-Miente. ¡Cielo Santo! ¡Él también está mintiendo! ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que está casado?

-Desde que tenía diecinueve años. Mich tenía dieciocho. Yo no quise que lo hicieran y les aconsejé que esperaran. Zafiro era demasiado joven. Pero Luna los apoyó y mi padre no vio ninguna razón para no darles su consentimiento.

Serena se cruzó de brazos. Seguía muy pálida e impresionada.

-También están estas cartas., Sin abrir, como verás.

Darién le pasó un manojo de cartas, las de Mina.

-Zafiro no las recibió nunca- dijo ella.

-Yo no me creí que ella estuviera embarazada.

-¡El sí! ¡Tú no tenías ningún derecho a interceptarlas! ¡Mina no era ninguna vampiresa que lo sedujo para que abandonara su hogar! ¡Era una adolescente y él no era mucho mayor! Tanto si Zafiro estaba casado como si no, Mina también era responsabilidad suya...

Darién levantó una mano para hacerla callar y sonrió sardónicamente.

-Yo no soy mi hermano.

-Pero tú interferiste...

-Había niños inocentes por medio, al igual que la paz y estabilidad de toda mi familia.

Darién defendía su comportamiento sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de disculpa o arrepentimiento.

-Siempre ha sido mi opinión que es la mujer la que tiene que decir que no...

-¡Hipócrita!- le gritó Serena.

-Tu hermana sabía que Zafiro estaba casado. Tomó su elección... y mi hermano la suya. Volvió con su esposa.

Serena se frotó las sienes. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Darién ya estaba en la puerta.

-Nos espera la cena- dijo él.

-Ya no tengo hambre. Creo que me voy a la cama.

-¿Sola? ¿En nuestra noche de bodas?

Serena lo miró y se puso tensa. Algo se agitó en su interior. Pensó que no se sentía bien y esa era la razón de las extrañas sensaciones que experimentaba últimamente.

-Yo subiré más tarde- murmuró Darién muy suavemente y giró sobre sus talones-. No puedo esperar a que te tumbes y empieces a pensar en la gloria de Grecia.

-¿Perdón?

Pero él ya se había marchado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Serena yacía tumbada en la enorme cama con los ojos fijos en la puerta. Estaba segura de que él había estado bromeando. Por supuesto. Seguramente para evitar que durmiera bien esa noche. Un hombre ha de sentirse atraído sexualmente por una mujer para hacer el amor con ella. Y Darién no se sentía atraído por ella, eso estaba muy claro. Además, para satisfacer esa clase de necesidades ya tenía a otras.

También la preocupaba lo que estaba averiguando de su hermana y Zafiro. Nunca antes había estado tan confundida. Hasta esa misma noche siempre había pensado en Mina como en la victima seducida y abandonada brutalmente. Pero ahora estaba empezando a verlo de otra manera. Mina le había ocultado deliberadamente la verdad de su relación con Zafiro, lo mismo que había hecho él cuando lo conoció. Su hermana se había liado a sabiendas con un hombre casado y se había ido a vivir con él. Seguramente Zafiro le había prometido divorciarse y luego se habría echado atrás. ¿Se habría quedado embarazada Mina a propósito en un intento de obligar a Zafiro a que siguiera con ella?

Serena trató de no ver a su hermana como siempre lo había hecho, a través de sus ojos de hermana y madre amorosa. Siempre había sido muy cabezota, arrogante desde pequeña, cuando descubrió que su belleza era una fuente de poder con el sexo masculino. Mina habría encontrado el rechazo algo casi imposible de aceptar. Y amaba de verdad a Zafiro. ¿Amaba él a Mina? ¿Importaba eso ahora realmente? Podía destruir las cartas sin leerlas. Ya sabía demasiado y no tenía ni la necesidad ni las ganas necesarias para saber más.

De repente pensó en su propio comportamiento. Mirando hacia atrás ahora comprendía perfectamente la crueldad de Darién cuando se encontraron en su oficina. Él seguramente pensaba que ella sabía que Zafiro estaba casado y era padre de dos hijos. ¡Tampoco le extrañaba que él no se hubiera creído que su hermano, ya casado, le hubiera regalado a Mina un anillo de compromiso!

Fue ese día cuando Serena empezó a odiar a Darién, al verlo como la barrera que se interponía entre su hermana y el hombre al que ésta amaba. Pero, sin ni siquiera sospecharlo, Darién y Serena se habían visto envueltos en una intriga y ahora sabía por qué él siempre había condenado sus principios morales. Naturalmente, Darién había pensado que ella estaba animando a Mina a conseguir a su hermano.

Ahora empezaba a ver todo lo que había sucedido desde la muerte de Mina bajo una luz diferente. Darién había querido proteger a su cuñada de esa humillación y de aparecer en los medios de comunicación. Algo muy comprensible. Michiru ya había sufrido bastante. Y ¿qué había hecho Serena? Le había amenazado a él y a su familia con contárselo a la prensa sensacionalista. Ahora se sentía avergonzada profundamente. Claro que, ¿cómo podía ella haber supuesto la verdad cuando Darién dio por hecho que ya la sabía? No le extrañaba que él la hubiera llamado bruja maliciosa ni que la ira lo asaltara cada vez que la veía. Aun así, había ido al funeral de Mina y, probablemente, había obligado a asistir también a Zafiro. Estaba claro que se había preocupado por Endy. Seguramente pensó que ella era una tutora muy poco aceptable para el niño y por eso decidió quedarse con él para que no sufriera por los hechos de sus padres.

Era una situación imposible. Darién había tratado por todas las maneras de quitarle el niño. Le habría resultado mucho más fácil ofrecerle apoyo económico y luego olvidarse de su existencia. Pero Darién se había preocupado mucho por su sobrino y no se iba a conformar con algo así.

-Soy un hombre de palabra. Un hombre de honor- le había dicho una vez.

Cielo Santo, si eso era verdad, ¿dónde quedaba ese loco matrimonio al que le había obligado? Iban a tener que hablar claro de todos esos estúpidos malentendidos y luego le ofrecería una anulación del matrimonio.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Una vez tomada esa decisión, Serena se sintió más en paz consigo misma. Iba a apagar la luz cuando se abrió la puerta y ella se quedó paralizada y boquiabierta. ¿Darién, se quedó allí en la puerta para dar un golpe de efecto o era su imaginación? Serena lo miró paralizada. Estaba completamente vestido y el corazón se le tranquilizó un poco. Debía querer hablar con ella y, al ver que la luz seguía encendida, entró. Eso era todo.

En el interior de la mente de Serena una vocecilla le dijo que, si no, ¿qué más podía querer él para entrar en su dormitorio?

Darién se acercó y apoyó las dos manos en el pie de la cama mientras la miraba de la misma manera como lo había hecho ese día en el salón de la casa de Mimet.

El corazón se le volvió a disparar.

Luego y, en silencio, Darién se incorporó y muy despacio se soltó el nudo de la corbata sin dejar de mirarla.

-No- exclamó Serena.

Darién tiró la corbata y se quitó la chaqueta. Sonrió seguro de sí mismo. Estaba claro que se encontraba en su elemento en el dormitorio de una mujer. Se desabrochó la camisa y dejó ver el musculoso y velludo pecho.

Serena se agarró desesperadamente a la ropa de la cama. Lo seguiría mirando pasara lo que pasara, porque estaba segura de que él no iba en serio.

-Si quieres aparecer desnudo en las páginas centrales de alguna revista no es necesario que me hagas un pase privado- dijo ella por fin, tratando de darle un tono de ironía a su voz.

-Tú comprarías la revista y la esconderías debajo de la cama. Ya te advertí hace algunas semanas que puedo manejarte con una mano atada a la espalda, pero que no te iban a gustar mis métodos. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?- le dijo él mientras colgaba la camisa y la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

-Tu machismo me deja fría, Darién- contestó ella logrando que los nervios no se le notaran en la voz.

-Cuando nos conocimos me di cuenta de los hermosos ojos que tienes. La segunda vez, recuerdo que pensé: vaya un sensacional par de piernas. Y la tercera pude admirar ese glorioso cabello tuyo. Te me has revelado poco a poco y cada vez me has excitado más, hasta que la química que hay entre nosotros se ha hecho explosiva.

Serena se quedó estupefacta por esa confesión. Le dolía que él se riera de ella haciendo ver que lo atraía, pero pudo decirle:

-Darién, eso es una fantasía masculina que se te ha ido de la mano. Estás tratando de justificar tu muy poco justificable presencia en mi dormitorio. Y ¿te digo por qué?

-Si quieres...

Muy pálida, Serena le espetó:

-He herido tu ego.

-Eso no lo lograría ni una bomba.

-Pues yo lo he logrado. Y ahora quieres elevar tu puntuación.

-Ya llegué al tope cuando era adolescente y me dediqué a revolcarme con cualquier cosa que tuviera faldas, excepto los escoceses, y que anduviera entre los dieciséis y los treinta años.

-Supongo que tenías mucho éxito.

-Mucho. Pero he madurado y ahora tú eres mi esposa.

Serena volvió a mirarlo y vio que no llevaba encina ni un hilo de ropa, así que apartó la mirada a toda prisa, sabiendo que la imagen de Darién desnudo había quedado impresa en su memoria para toda la vida. Hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido que el físico masculino pudiera ser tan espléndido... o tan alterador.

-He pensado ofrecerte la anulación del matrimonio- le dijo ella de un tirón, como si estuviera tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con su verdugo.

-Es un poco repentino, ¿no?- bromeó Darién-. De eso nada.

-Te estoy ofreciendo devolverte tu libertad.

-¿Y también a Endy?

En eso no había pensado.

-¡No!

-Entonces, no hay nada que hablar.

Pero estaba claro que si ella hubiera estado dispuesta a dejarle a Endy, él habría accedido a la anulación. Cielo Santo, eso era lo que él quería realmente, lo que había planeado desde el principio y ella, como una idiota, se había metido de lleno. Nunca se le había ocurrido que él fuera a exigirle sus derechos maritales. Pero de alguna manera, Darién sí que había descubierto lo que la podía desconcertar más y estaba dispuesto a jugar esa carta, a humillarla con la esperanza de que se marcharía más tarde o más temprano, dejándole a Endy.

-¡Yo no sabía que Zafiro estaba casado!

-Tu actuación ha sido bastante convincente. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estamos casados.

-No tenemos que seguir estándolo.

Darién se metió en el cuarto de baño sin contestarle. Ni la había escuchado.

Serena se apretó contra la almohada y contuvo un temblor de verdadero miedo. La simple perspectiva de Darién utilizando la intimidad sexual como arma la atemorizaba, Pensar en él mirándola desnuda, viendo todas sus deficiencias, tocándola con sus manos frías y humillantes mientras, sin duda, fantaseaba acerca de alguna de sus amantes para permanecer excitado... la aterrorizaba y torturaba.

Entonces oyó la ducha. Ella sabía que no tenía unos ojos hermosos, ni piernas sensacionales y, también sabía lo que él no había descubierto aún, pero lo haría pronto.

Lo que se ve no es lo que se tiene. Había logrado algo con un sujetador con relleno y, lo había hecho para que no se le notara lo plana que era, no para llamar la atención sobre esa parte de su cuerpo en particular.

Entonces notó como la cama se hundía bajo el peso de él y se hizo una pelota, tratando de transformarse en algo inaccesible. Un dedo la recorrió la espalda y ella se estremeció.

-Cuando te dije que ni una bomba heriría mi ego creo que me estaba sobreestimando.

-Por favor... por favor, no me toques. No puedo cederte a Endy, pero haré cualquier otra cosa. Permaneceré lejos de ti; no me verás nunca. ¡Puedes tener a todas las mujeres que quieras!

-Te quiero a ti- le dijo Darién cálidamente mientras se pegaba a ella.

-¡Has hecho trampa! ¡Estuviste de acuerdo sólo en un matrimonio de nombre!- exclamó Serena furiosa consigo misma por haber dejado a un lado su orgullo para suplicarle que la dejara en paz y que ese ruego no hubiera despertado en él ni la más mínima compasión.

Darién la hizo darse la vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Cuándo estuve de acuerdo en eso?

Serena lo miró temblorosa, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la realidad de esa omisión.

-Yo nunca habría estado de acuerdo con eso en particular- continuó él muy tranquilamente-. Y es más, si no hubiera sido por tu atractivo físico, nunca habría estado de acuerdo con este matrimonio. Si no te hubiera encontrado atractiva no habría sido capaz de imaginarte en mi cama, habría sido una locura estar de acuerdo. Algún día quiero tener hijos propios... ¿de verdad te crees que te hubiera permitido privarme también de ese derecho?

Serena tampoco había pensado en eso. Mientras respiraba agitadamente lo miró y se sintió atrapada por la sensación de la inevitabilidad del momento. El la había acusado de tener una visión estrecha. Y era cierto, se sentía culpable de ello.

-Si este matrimonio dura será en mis términos, no en los tuyos- afirmó Darién incorporándose en la cama.

Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Serena hizo un esfuerzo desesperado para librarse de él, pero Darién estaba preparado y la sujetó con una de sus grandes manos. Lo miró como un animal atrapado y el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Entonces él le acarició la mejilla casi cariñosamente.

-Relájate.

¿Estaba de broma?

-No voy a hacerte nada que tú no quieras.

-Entonces, ¡apártate de mí!

-Estaba a punto de decirte que no te iba a hacer daño... pero eso no sería cierto. Nunca antes he hecho el amor con una virgen, pero seré lo más cariñoso y suave que pueda.

Serena se ruborizó y pensó negar su inocencia. Se preguntó furiosa cómo podía ser tan evidente su falta de experiencia.

-Tú...

Darién le puso un dedo en la boca hacerla callar. Ahora él estaba tan cerca que notar su respiración en el pecho y todo su cuerpo masculino se apoyaba contra el de ella.

-Encendiste mi pasión esa noche en casa de Mimet y ni siquiera lo sabes. Todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí me lo pasé imaginándome cómo sería si te quitaba de encima esa bata y te poseía como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho.

Serena lo miró, horrorizada.

-¡Pervertido!

-Estaba muy excitado- admitió él-. Como también lo estaba en el coche, después de la boda. ¿No te diste cuenta? ¿No ves cuándo un hombre te quiere arrancar la ropa? ¿No sientes la excitación en el ambiente, las vibraciones? Te miraba y pensaba que ahora eres mía y eres suficientemente mujer, sin importar lo que tú digas. Una mujer capaz de hacerse más hermosa sólo para agradarme.

Serena estaba estupefacta por lo que Darién le estaba diciendo. En toda su vida se había imaginado que alguna vez un hombre la hablaría así.

-Agradarte no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Darién sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices...

El sorprendente carisma de su sonrisa la hizo olvidarse de todo. Y fue cuando estaba tratando de comprender la razón por la que una sonrisa la podía hacer marearse cuando Darién la besó.

Fue un beso cariñoso, firme, exento de toda amenaza.

Pero ella estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a esa delicadeza cuando el tono de la aproximación de él cambió. Gruñó de impaciencia y ella notó como una mano la agarraba más fuertemente el cabello y entonces la lengua de él se introdujo entre sus labios entreabiertos y ella se estremeció. La presión de la boca de él se incrementó y su lengua exploró el interior de la boca de ella.

Eso no estaba sucediendo, dijo una vocecilla en el interior de la mente de Serena. Darién no la podía estar haciendo disfrutar así, desear eso... necesitarlo. Pero sí que podía. Podía besarla hasta dejarla sin respiración, hacerla desear cosas que nunca hubiera soñado que pudiera desear.

-Te gusta esto... Ya lo sabía- susurró Darién.

Ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse como si él hubiera programado su respuesta.

Ella levantó las manos como si tuvieran voluntad propia y le agarró el espeso cabello negro. De repente ella se movió sin querer y se colocó debajo de él, deseando más contacto. Estaba en otro mundo, un mundo de sensualidad, muy consciente de su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había estado, consciente de su capacidad para el placer y seducida por la desesperada necesidad de que ese placer continuara.

Notaba hinchados los senos y, cuando Darién le puso una mano en la espalda para acercarla más, sus endurecidos pezones entraron en contacto con el pecho velludo de él.

-Ah- exclamó ella sin respiración.

Las manos de él le recorrieron el tórax y ella se quedó helada, pasando del placer al horror.

-¡No!- exclamó apartándose de sus labios.

Pero Darién no le hizo caso, es más, bajó la boca hasta que con los labios tocó uno de sus pezones. La excitación volvió a recorrerla como un calambrazo.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, las piernas le temblaron y apretó los dientes ante ese placer agónico.

No pensaba ni sentía nada. El ansia de su cuerpo era terriblemente exigente. Dejó que él le siguiera lamiendo el pezón y luego que se lo mordisqueara mientras sus dedos, tan sabios, jugueteaban con el otro y la volvían más loca aún. El calor que sentía en el vientre hizo que moviera las caderas y pitó, gimió, quedó fuera de control por la intensidad de su excitación. Entonces él la miró intensamente y le dijo:

-Tienes unos senos preciosos. E increíblemente sensibles. No sabes lo que me haces

Ella lo miró también, pero con dificultad para enfocarlo. Estaba tan fascinada por la respuesta de él como por la suya propia. Lo estaba diciendo de verdad. No podía apartar de ella la mirada. En un momento, todos esos años de vergüenza fueron olvidados, desaparecieron para siempre jamás. Las pocas barreras que quedaban cayeron y ella floreció con una mezcla de placer y gratitud, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su propia feminidad.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Darién bajó la cabeza como si ella tirara de él. Murmuró algo en griego y ella abrió los brazos, ansiosa por tenerlo junto a sí.

Darién volvió a besarla, esta vez con toda su fuerza y necesidad y ella se dejó llevar sin miedo. Su último pensamiento coherente fue que, si tuviera que morirse sin saber cómo él la podía hacer sentir, preferiría no haber vivido nunca.

Él le pasó un dedo por el muslo y ella se estremeció violentamente. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo estaba salvajemente alterada y entonces él la encontró, suavemente, amablemente, empezó a explorarla con sus sabios dedos hasta que ella estovo a punto de gritar y llorar. La hizo colocarse debajo de él y Serena se murió de ganas de saborear la culminación que sólo él le podía proporcionar. Darién la miró, dudando a pesar del ansia que se leía en sus ojos. La hizo apartar las piernas, se las levantó y le dijo:

-Voy a hacerte daño.

-No me importa- susurró ella.

Entonces él la volvió a besar brevemente. Se levantó y la observó mientras entraba es ella poco a poco. Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Le dolía mucho. Y, de repente, ese dolor se transformó en un éxtasis de sensaciones atormentadoramente intensas y casi se desmayó.

Entonces él empezó a moverse, apretándole el trasero con las manos y proporcionándole el mayor placer que ella hubiera recibido nunca. Se metió en ella una y otra vez, con largos y seguros empujones que la hicieron perder todo el control y con todo su cuerpo centrado en la excitación explosiva que él estaba creando en su interior. Entonces, de repente, la frenética tensión llegó a la cima y Serena se vio elevada violentamente hasta el borde de la satisfacción.

Se apretó salvajemente a él mientras gritaba sin saber siquiera lo que decía:

-¡Darién... Darién!

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una sensación casi infantil de maravilla cuando él se estremeció y llegó a la misma meta. No podía recordar haber estado tan cerca de otro ser humano en toda su vida. Un tremendo cariño la llenó.

Estaba sintiendo una pasión que nunca antes había soñado. Había pensado siempre de sí misma que era inmune a las necesidades físicas, insensible y sin sexo, pero Darién le había mostrado perfectamente su capacidad para sentir. Y sabía que esa experiencia la hacía cambiado irrevocablemente para siempre.

Darién se apartó a un lado y ella se sintió de repente muy tímida y confundida, perdida en una situación nueva para ella. Se dio cuenta de que no se sentía más casada ahora que antes y que esa intimidad sexual sin comunicación no era más fácil de soportar sólo porque su amante era su marido sobre el papel.

-Darién... creo que tenemos que hablar- murmuró ella recordando lo muy cariñoso y paciente que había sido él con su inexperiencia.

Él la miró con una expresión inescrutable.

-¿Por qué?

Ella se había esperado casi cualquier cosa, menos esa única y descorazonadora palabra.

-Has cambiado las reglas, tal como yo las veía. ¿A dónde nos va a llevar nuestro... nuestro matrimonio después de esto?

-Pero nosotros no tenemos un matrimonio- dijo Darién sonriendo sarcásticamente-. No en el sentido que tú sugieres. Yo me casé contigo porque no tenía más remedio. No me diste otra posibilidad.

Serena se quedó pálida.

-Yo quería a Endy y pagué el precio.

-Dijiste que me querías- susurró ella y, un segundo más tarde, deseó haberse mordido la lengua por haber sido tan sincera.

-En mi cama... no como mi esposa.

-¡No me habrías tenido de otra manera!- exclamó ella tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le habían dolido sus palabras.

Darién la miró sonriendo insolentemente de una forma que le recordó lo fácilmente que había transformado su miedo y sus negativas en una rendición completamente voluntaria.

-¿Crees que no?

-Ya te dije que no sabía que Zafiro estaba casado... ¡qué ambos me mintieron! Serena se tapó los senos con la sábana y trató de explicarle cómo se sintió después de la muerte de Mina.

-Si yo hubiera sabido la verdad, no me habría sentido tan amargada y no te habría culpado a ti de haberle arruinado la vida a Mina. ¡Cielo Santo, Darién, Zafiro me dijo que habías amenazado con desheredarlo si se casaba con Mina! Ella estaba embarazada. Por supuesto, yo te culpé a ti y te odié por la forma en que hablaste de ella ese día en tu oficina.

-¿Qué estás tratando de demostrarme con esas mentiras?- dijo Darién mientras salía de la cama-. Si mi hermano fuera un asesino yo no lo abandonaría. Es mi familia, haga lo que haga. Y, con respecto a lo de desheredarlo... Zafiro es bastante rico por sí mismo y yo no tengo ningún control sobre sus finanzas.

Darién empezó entonces a vestirse de nuevo.

-Entonces también mintió en eso. De acuerdo, admito que no debería haberte exigido que te casaras conmigo...

-Yo creo que querías atrapar a un multimillonario y que ahora te quieres colgar de él. ¡Tiene que haber alguna razón por la que la bruja de verdad sigue sin aparecer!

-¿Cómo... cómo puedes lastimar así mis sentimientos?

-Tú eres mi esposa y te acostarás conmigo siempre que yo lo quiera. Es mi derecho. Pero fuera del dormitorio no tienes ningún derecho que no te dé yo. Te obligaste a ti misma a casarte conmigo, así que no te puedes quejar. Y, con respecto a eso de que puedas ofrecerme de nuevo la libertad, te diré que no la he perdido nunca. ¡Haré siempre lo que quiera y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para evitarlo!

Ella se sentó como una pequeña estatua en la gran cama. El orgullo le exigía que no revelara lo afectada que estaba. Pero cada una de las palabras de él fueron como dardos afilados que se le clavaban en la piel.

-No quiero evitarlo.

Sabía que, después de lo que él le estaba diciendo, no había forma de que ella volviera a compartir la cama con él.

-¿No? ¿Quieres decir que no estás pensando ponerte posesiva poco a poco? ¿Qué no vas a empezar preguntándome a dónde voy, cuándo voy a volver a casa, dónde he estado y demás? ¡Vi a mi padre pasar eso con Luna y ninguna mujer me va a manipular así a mí!

Así que era por eso por lo que había pensado casarse con Amy. Evidentemente, esa mujer no le habría hecho sentirse atado, no le habría exigido fidelidad y no le habría hecho preguntas incómodas.

Serena estaba inmersa en .una absoluta confusión porque Darién había cambiado los términos del matrimonio tal como ella los había entendido, y había incluido una intimidad para la que ella no estaba preparada. Y ahora él le estaba diciendo que esa intimidad no iba a coartar para nada su libertad ni iba a alterar su forma de vida o su relación. ¿Qué relación?, pensó ella, sorprendida por su propia estupidez.

-Y, de paso, estás perdiendo el tiempo con eso de ponerte en plan maternal con Endy. No me impresionas. ¿Por qué no te limitas a hacer lo que se espera que hagas?

Muy pálida, ella le preguntó en voz baja:

-Y ¿qué es eso?

-Vete de compras hasta que te agotes.

Serena pensó que eso se lo merecía. Cielos, ¿cómo podía haber dejado a un lado todos sus principios y se había gastado el dinero de él antes incluso de casarse? Incluso Mimet, no precisamente conocida por sus escrúpulos sobre el dinero, se había visto sorprendida. Ese horrible contrato y, sí, ¿por qué no lo había admitido de una vez? Después de todo, incluso Darién habla visto lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza, había querido desesperadamente tener el mejor aspecto posible; no ver el rechazo en la mirada de él. Pero no había sido consciente de esa motivación subconsciente hasta ahora y no había estado tratando de atraerlo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que eso estuviera en su mano.

-No debería haber utilizado tu dinero antes de estar casados- murmuró ella con la sinceridad que era parte innata en su carácter.

-¿Esa nadería? ¡Esperaba que te gastaras casi la mitad de ese dinero en sólo un vestido! Y ¿para qué te crees que se te dieron esas tarjetas de crédito? Yo estaba rogando para que te fueras de compras e hicieras algo para mejorar tu imagen.

De alguna manera eso fue más humillante todavía. Nunca antes en su vida Serena se había sentido más vulnerable. No podía mirarlo. Estaba empezando a verlo todo borroso por las lágrimas. De repente deseó ser una verdadera bruja. Tal vez así podría estar mejor a la altura de Darién.

Él tomó una de las flores de uno de los floreros y la dejó sobre la cama.

-Será mucho más fácil vivir conmigo cuando dejes de pretender que eres algo que no eres.

Serena empezó a llorar en el mismo momento en que la puerta se cerró. Enterró el rostro en la almohada, no fuera él a oír sus sollozos desde fuera. ¡Estaba muy enfadada consigo misma! ¡Y sorprendida por su debilidad!

Tenía casi veinticinco años y se había comportado como una adolescente hambrienta de sexo cuando él la tocó. ¡Lo único que él había tenido que hacer era decirle que la deseaba y ella se había derretido y había permitido que le hiciera el amor! Estaba claro que, en su interior, seguía existiendo una chica de dieciséis años con muy poca confianza en sí misma. Una chica de dieciséis años que, una vez, salió muy dolida de una situación y que sabía que, esa noche, lo había resultado más aún. Siempre se había dicho a si misma que era feliz viviendo sola, que no necesitaba ningún hombre que le diera más significado a su vida. Y se lo había creído. Se había sentido segura así. No quería volver a correr el riesgo de resultar herida de nuevo y se había convencido a sí misma de que estaba sola voluntariamente, no porque no atraía a ningún hombre lo suficiente como para que alguno le pidiera salir. Pero eso estaba más cerca de la realidad.

Darién era muy atractivo, pero ella se lo había negado con la facilidad que le daba una larga práctica. No se le había ocurrido que él la pudiera encontrar atractiva a ella e, instintivamente, se había negado a admitir o reconocer que él la estaba afectando. Pero Darién había leído en ella como en un libro abierto y había sabido lo que quería antes incluso que ella.

Se había metido en su cama sólo porque él veía que era su derecho. Por alguna razón que sólo él conocía, Darién la encontraba básicamente atractiva. Pero esa era su única atracción y no debía ser mucho, visto su posterior comportamiento. Darién seguía pensando que ella había querido atraparlo y que había utilizado a un niño inocente para proporcionarse un marido rico. No se creía que ella amara a Endy. Ni que su hermano fuera un mentiroso. No parecía creerse nada de lo que ella le dijera y sí que estaba actuando para impresionarle y hacerle creer que ese matrimonio podía tener un futuro de verdad.

Luego estaba la escena de cama que acababa de tener lugar. A pesar de la poca experiencia que tenía sí que sabía una cosa. Y se había olvidado de ella por completo. Los hombres siempre quieren sexo. Estaban programados de esa forma. Y sólo porque Darién era guapo, rico y malcriado en lo que se refería a satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales no significaba que fuera diferente de todos los demás hombres que habían tratado de ligar con ella.

No, lo único que había diferente en él era que había triunfado donde los demás se habían estrellado. Y lo había hecho sin mucho esfuerzo. Se ruborizó. Y, cuando hubo terminado, pensó, se había levantado de la cama y la había hecho sentirse fácil, estúpida y tontamente inocente porque se había llegado a creer que, de alguna manera, él había cambiado de opinión sobre ella.

Nada le había dolido tanto antes. Su orgullo, se dijo, él lo había restregado por el polvo. Bueno, nunca más lo volvería a hacer, se juró a sí misma. Ella se había casado para ser la madre de Endy y nada de lo que Darién pudiera hacer iba a impedir que lo hiciera así. ¡Darién era un cerdo cruel y sin corazón que se iba a acordar de lo que le había hecho esa noche!

.

.

.

**Bueno quién quiere golpear a Darién **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-¿Quién es el niño más guapo del mundo? ¿Quién tiene los ojos castaños más bonitos y el cabello negro más sedoso?-susurraba Serena mientras estaba tumbada en la alfombra y sujetaba delante a Endy-. Y no vas a crecer para besar a las niñas y hacerlas llorar luego, ¿verdad? Quiero que seas sensible, cariñoso y romántico. Se necesita ser un hombre de verdad para ser esas cosas. Y no se te ocurra hacerle caso a los que te digan otra cosa.

-¿Es esta una sesión privada de adoctrinamiento o se puede apuntar cualquiera?

Serena se quedó helada y entonces vio los zapatos italianos de Darién, Cielos, ¿podía ser ya esa hora? Durante las dos últimas semanas se había asegurado de no estar por allí durante las visitas de Darién a la habitación de Endy.

Se ruborizó y se puso en pie. Vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta aún húmeda por haber bañado a Endy y se le pegaba a los senos sin sujetador.

-Si lo transformas en un chico sensible, cariñoso y romántico - le dijo Darién en plan sarcástico-. Va a ser una presa fácil para todas las cazafortunas de Europa.

-No veo por qué. Esas cualidades no excluyen la inteligencia y la cautela.

-En mi libro, sí. Mírame a mí...

Serena respiró profundamente y lo hizo así y notó la ya conocida sensación de tener las rodillas blandas. Se encontró con su mirada y el mundo empezó a darle vueltas y la mente se le quedó en blanco. Peor aún, todas las células de su piel se pusieron en alerta roja. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas que no le pasarán esas cosas, pero no le parecía que pudiera tener éxito.

Cada vez que miraba a Darién le parecía más guapo. Trató de encontrar algún fallo, pero no lo logró. Intentó acordarse de en cuántas cosas él no encajaba en su imagen de hombre perfecto, pero seguía quedándose embobada cada vez que se le acercaba.

Nunca antes se habría imaginado que sus emociones se fueran a descontrolar tanto. Pero de alguna manera, Darién lo había logrado sólo con una noche. Cielos, si se le volvía a acercar ¿qué devastación dejaría atrás cuando se alejara? Se recordó a sí misma que Darién ya se había vengado y le había hecho el amor así que, ¿por qué iba a querer hacerlo otra vez?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que los ojos de él no se habían apartado de ella ni por un momento y seguían recorriéndola muy despacio. Serena bajó entonces la mirada y se percató de que acababa de cometer un error, ya que Darién estaba en un estado de inequívoca excitación sexual.

Se ruborizó ferozmente y apartó los ojos que había mantenido fijos, fascinados en el bulto de los pantalones perfectamente cortados de él. Tomó a Endy en brazos y lo dejó en su cuna.

-He decidido terminar pronto con el trabajo hoy...

-Oh.

-Podemos cenar juntos.

Y ¿cuál sería el entretenimiento de después de la cena? Pensó ella con una extraña mezcla de sensaciones.

-Yo ya he comido.

Dado que Darién no había cenado en casa durante esas dos semanas, Serena había adquirido la costumbre de hacerlo en su habitación, ya que encontraba excesivo para ella sola el esplendor del comedor, servida siempre por, al menos, dos miembros de la servidumbre que le demostraban sutilmente que, por alguna razón sólo conocida por ellos, simpatizaban con la abandonada recién casada.

En realidad, las relaciones con los miembros del servicio, algo que había temido al principio, eran bastante buenas. Ella, que nunca había tenido un sirviente en toda su vida, era tratada como una reina. Sus comidas favoritas, sus flores favoritas...

Cualquier cosa por la que expresara levemente un deseo se la ofrecían con las mejores sonrisas. No dejaba de preguntarse la razón por la que todos ellos eran tan increíblemente amables con ella.

-Podrías hacerme compañía- dijo Darién rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Serena deseó poder darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí. Entonces él añadió:

-¿Y si lo pido por favor?

-No me encuentro bien- alegó ella.

Y era cierto, toda esa tensión le estaba produciendo un dolor de cabeza.

De repente él la tomó en brazos y la levantó en el aire.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Deberías tumbarte.

-¡No! Cuando me duele la cabeza lo que hago es caminar. Salgo de casa a que me dé el aire fresco- le dijo ella frenética.

Poco antes de salir de la habitación del niño, Darién la miró. Fue una mirada letal. Ella se quedó rígida y luego, al segundo siguiente se derritió.

-Por favor, déjame en el suelo- murmuró ella tratando de luchar contra el efecto que estaban ejerciendo esos ojos.

-Deberías haber contratado a otra niñera como te dije. Estás trabajando demasiado.

La niñera había durado tres días después de la boda. Se habla atrevido a decirle a Darién que estaba interfiriendo en su rutina por aparecer en la habitación del niño antes de la hora del desayuno. Serena no había estado presente, pero Lita, la joven y agradable chica que habían contratado como ayudante le había contado que Darién explotó y que la niñera, altamente ofendida, le informó que se marchaba inmediatamente a trabajar con una pareja de nobles que, al parecer, le habían ofrecido la luna.

-No digas tonterías.

Perdida en las profundidades de sus ojos, Serena dejó de respirar.

Darién soltó un extraño gemido y la besó de tal manera que la dejó anonadada, ya que no estaba preparada para eso. La lengua de él se metió entre sus labios, buscando en su húmedo interior y una electrizante excitación la recorrió por dentro.

El mundo empezó a dar vueltas más rápidamente y, de repente, Darién apartó la boca. Parecía frustrado y enfadado.

-¿Qué demonios me estás haciendo?- gruñó mientras la volvía a dejar en el suelo, tan deprisa que ella se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no caerse.

-¿Yo?

Darién respiraba agitadamente y bajó la mirada hasta donde se adivinaban bajo la camiseta los duros pezones de Serena. Maldijo profusamente y la agarró por el pecho de la camiseta

-Fuera de tu habitación llevarás siempre sostén. Y te bañarás con un bikini de dos piezas. Y tomarás el sol igual. ¿Está claro?

Ella asintió. No se discute con un loco. No le pareció bien decirle en ese momento que no sabía nadar y que no había llegado la época de tomar el sol.

-¡No te vas a mostrar así! Y ahora vete a la cama. Te duele la cabeza, ¿no? ¡Pues a la cama!

Serena retrocedió muy despacio, no fuera a ser que ese animal se molestara si hacía un movimiento rápido.

¿Mostrarse? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Cuando bañaba a Endy llevaba encima la menor cantidad posible de ropa, ya que siempre acababa empapada.

Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y, una vez arriba, miró hacia abajo. Darién había vuelto a la habitación de Endy. Deseó poder espiarlo como lo había hecho él. ¿Hablaría con el niño diciéndole las tonterías habituales? ¿O lo hacía ya de hombre a hombre? Lo cierto era que Darién le había comprado todos los juguetes que veía, sin tener en cuenta la edad para la que estaban hechos. Era una especie de comprador compulsivo en ese aspecto. ¿De verdad se creería que Endy se pondría a jugar pronto con el impresionante tren eléctrico que le había instalado en el cuarto de juegos de al lado de su dormitorio?

Serena entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Lo cierto era que no se había imaginado que Darién se tomara tanto interés en Endy.

Cada vez se estaba dando cuenta de que había otra cosa en la que había juzgado mal a Darién. Él pretendía en serio ser un padre para Endy. Parecía amar de verdad a su sobrino. En pocas palabras, ese hombre estaba en posesión de todo un montón de características atractivas, muchas más de las que estaba dispuesto a mostrar a su no querida esposa.

Entonces Serena se dio cuenta de que se había dejado abajo el libro que estaba leyendo. Seguramente Darién seguiría con Endy.

Pero pronto descubrió que no era así. Estaba bajando por la escalera cuando oyó la voz de Luna, alta y furiosa y sonaba dentro de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué no es cosa mía cuando tú tienes una esposa y un hijo que tener en cuenta? Si te crees que me voy a quedar quieta y callada mientras tú humillas a esa chica, Darién...

-Estás hablando de algo de lo que no sabes nada- le contestó Darién fríamente.

-Tu padre siempre fue discreto. Nunca me avergonzó en público...

-Eso es más de lo que se puede decir de ti con respecto a él.

-Lo siento...

La voz de Luna sonó extraña y continuó hablando.

-Siento que puedas recordar eso.

Serena se quedó donde estaba, muy quieta, pero no pudo oír lo que dijo Darién a continuación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Luna interfiriendo? No le cabía duda que lo hacía de buena fe y creyendo ayudar a su hijastro en su matrimonio. ¿Pero no se daba cuenta de lo mal que le podía sentar a Darién?

Subió de nuevo las escaleras pensando. ¿Qué iba a hacer Darién para humillarla? ¿Realmente quería saberlo?

¿Por qué debía importarle? No era cosa suya lo que él hiciera fuera del castillo. Pero sí que le importaba

Darién todas las noches llegaba al castillo y luego volvía a marcharse. Serena no sabía a dónde se iba ni lo que hacía allí. Ni tampoco se lo había preguntado.

La encantadora Luna había tenido que soportar en el pasado las infidelidades de su marido y toda la familia debía haber sufrido las consecuencias. Ciertamente, Darién seguro le había dejado bastante claro lo que no le gustaba en una mujer que se pusiera posesiva, que lo vigilara de cerca y que se dedicara a marearlo echándole sermones. Estaba claro que Luna había cometido todos esos pecados y no había librado su guerra con su marido a puerta cerrada.

Darién había pensado que su futuro se desarrollaría con una novia lo más distinta posible de su madrastra.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y apareció Darién. Parecía muy tenso y le salían chispas de los ojos, Entró en la habitación y le dejó un vaso en la mesilla de noche.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó ella como si se tratara de un veneno.

Darién se tensó más aún.

-Algo para tu dolor de cabeza.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Me has traído algo para el dolor de cabeza?

-¡No veo por qué tienes que poner esa cara de incredulidad!- le digo él casi gritando-. ¡Yo puedo ser tan considerado y sensible como cualquiera!

¿Cómo Atila el Huno? Al parecer Luna había dejado la marca de su carácter en él, que era más bien volátil, por decir algo. Serena se tomó el contenido del vaso y tosió. Aquello era coñac. Y suficiente como para tumbar a un elefante encolerizado. Una sensación de fuego la recorrió el esófago y el estómago. Se le escaparon las lágrimas y trató de respirar.

-Es bueno para los dolores menstruales.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta y se ruborizó.

-No seas tan púdica- le dijo Darién impacientemente -. Yo sé más de síndrome premenstrual que la mayoría de los hombres.

-Pero a mí no me pasa eso. De verdad que sólo me duele la cabeza.

Darién se encogió de hombros y la miró por un momento. Luego se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas.

-Creo que deberíamos dar una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta?

-Ya es hora de que te presente a la familia y los amigos.

Estaba claro que aquello era cosa de Luna, pensó Serena disgustada.

-No creía que pretendieras...

Darién se volvió a toda velocidad mientras ella seguía hablando y la interrumpió.

-¿Pretendiera qué?

-Presentarme a nadie. Y, sinceramente, no creo que sea una buena idea. Sería mucho mejor que siguiéramos como estamos y así la gente recibía claramente el mensaje de que yo soy un poco como la esposa loca del señor Rochester, la que tenía encerrada en el ático y no la veía nadie ni nunca se hablaba de ella.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Jane Eyre... tal vez no hayas leído el libro.

-Yo no te he encerrado en ningún ático- exclamó Darién con una ferocidad resucitada.

-No, pero no vamos a pensar que soy la clase de esposa que tú quisieras enseñar. Serena dijo eso levantando la barbilla para demostrar que la realidad no le hacía daño.

-No estoy avergonzado de ti.

-Mira, ¿por qué no podemos ser sinceros con esto? Yo sé muy bien que no te gusta nada pensar en tener que presentarte conmigo a un acto público, Darién.

-¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡Una completa tontería!

Luego empezó a soltar palabrotas y Serena se puso tensa, ofendida por su lenguaje. Luego él sé pasó una mano no muy tranquila por el cabello y luego levantó las dos al cielo con un gesto de frustración.

-Lo siento- dijo por fin-. Pero no te he dado ninguna razón para que me acuses de eso.

Serena se rió amargamente.

-Nos casamos a la hora más extraña del día, en el juzgado de Londres más apartado que pudiste encontrar. En el aeropuerto fuiste siempre varios pasos por delante de mí...

-Hace tres semanas yo todavía estaba muy enfadado. Quería asegurarme de que tú no ibas a disfrutar de tu boda.

-Y no lo hice. Mira, yo sé usar los cubiertos adecuados porque fui camarera en un hotel. También he limpiado suelos y cosas por el estilo. Realmente, me sentiría muy feliz de seguir en el ático, metafóricamente hablando, siempre y cuando siga teniendo a Endy. No quiero que vayas por allí con los dientes apretados y tratando de no morder cada vez que te avergüence. Realmente lo odiaría.

-Tú no me avergüenzas. Una mujer tan hermosa como tú nunca podría hacerlo.

-Darién, no me vengas con eso. Los dos sabemos que venimos de mundos distintos y, que si no fuera por ese niño de ahí arriba, no nos habríamos conocido nunca.

-Pero nos conocimos y nos casamos.

Serena arrugó la nariz.

-Puedes conseguir el divorcio en el momento y las condiciones que quieras.

-Y a ti te gustaría, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Darién con una súbita hostilidad.

-¿Una separación? Yo podría vivir cerca de aquí y tú podrías ver a Endy siempre que quisieras.

-No.

-No veo por qué no. También podríamos estar separados Lunado en esta misma casa.

-Pretendo rectificar esa situación. Tal vez cuando tengas un hijo propio tengas menos ganas de salir volando.

-¿Un hijo propio?

De repente Serena se sintió mucho menos adormilada de lo que había estado antes y lo miró incrédula.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Se me ocurren cientos de razones!

-A mí no. Tú estás obsesionada con Endy hasta un punto que es hasta insano.

-¿Qué es insano?

-Para ti el mundo no existe fuera de su habitación.

-Y ¿por qué te molesta eso?- le preguntó ella genuinamente confundida.

Darién pareció un hombre atormentado. Luego respiró hondo, se acercó a ella con dos grandes pasos y la tomó en brazos.

-¡Darién!

-Puedes quitarte el dolor de cabeza en mi cama esta noche... y todas las demás.

-¡Bájame!- le gritó ella furiosamente-. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

Pero Darién no le hizo caso y la sacó de la habitación mientras Serena pataleaba y golpeaba como una loca

-¡Eres un maníaco sexual!- gritó ella-. ¡Te ofrezco el divorcio o la separación que tanto debes ansiar y te pones en este plan!

-Ah, ¿te has dado cuenta? Bueno, estás aprendiendo. Me anima mucho ese astuto poder de observación.

Abrió una puerta de una patada y la dejó sobre una cama. Serena estaba de pie en el suelo antes de que él se hubiera enderezado, pero Darién le impidió el paso hacia la puerta.

-¡Apártate de mi camino!- le dijo Serena colocándose bien sobre el hombro el tirante del fino camisón de seda.

Ese movimiento fue un error. Darién fijó en ella la mirada y Serena se dio cuenta de que, al tener la luz tras ella, estaba ofreciéndole un bonito espectáculo al trasluz.

Darién retrocedió hasta la puerta y la cerró con llave.

Ella no podía creer lo que esteba viendo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil?

-No tengo ninguna intención de perseguirte por todo el castillo para entretenimiento de la servidumbre- le dijo Darién mientras se metía la llave en el bolsillo-. ¿Por qué no te metes en la cama?

-¡Porque me niego a compartir una cama contigo!

- Pues vas a dormir aquí de ahora en adelante. En mi cama.

Serena cuadró los hombros. Desearlo era una cosa, pero se había jurado a sí misma que nunca más permitiría que la volviera a usar y pretendía mantener el juramento.

-Yo no soy de la clase de mujer que hace siempre lo que se le dice.

-Entonces permíteme que te explique tu posición. Si no te metes en la cama, te arrancaré ese camisón y te haré lo que me estoy muriendo de ganas de hacerte. Tan en serio y tantas veces que te vas a tener que quedar en esa misma cama por lo menos veinticuatro horas para recuperarte.

Serena se humedeció los muy secos labios:

-Ahora bien, si te metes en la cama, trataré de respetar tu dolor de cabeza con todas mis fuerzas.

Serena se metió en la cama sin decir nada más. Dócil como una ovejita, se dijo a sí misma. Pero claro, si hubiera sacado a relucir el heroísmo eso sólo la habría llevado a otra dosis de humillación. El sexo sólo por el sexo no era una práctica que tuviera ganas de llevar a cabo de forma habitual.

Unos minutos más tarde, Darién fue a tocarla.

-¡No lo hagas!- le gritó ella.

-Si no te callas me olvidaré de que estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme y a dejarte intocada.

Ella dejó hasta de respirar. El calor del cuerpo de él, la increíblemente íntima sensación de él junto a su tembloroso cuerpo, la previnieron de que Darién no estaba bromeando. Estaba muy excitado. Luego él apagó la luz.

-Y, si no dejas de moverte de esa manera tan excitante, será mejor que empieces a rezar...

Casi sin respirar y completamente quieta, Serena se quedó allí tumbada, luchando contra la ola de calor que la inundaba. No comprendía a Darién Chiba, no lo comprendía en absoluto. Y, para ser una mujer a la que le gustaba saber exactamente dónde estaba en cada momento, eso era algo terrible.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

-¡ARRIBA!

A la mañana siguiente algún ser cruel le quitó las mantas de encima a Serena; dejándola al fresco. Abrió los ojos y vio a Darién, completamente vestido con un traje inmaculadamente cortado color azul marino.

-¿Arriba?- repitió ella adormilada-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete. Y, como una buena mujercita, te vas a levantar y a desayunar conmigo- dijo el sádico-. Cepíllate el cabello, lávate la cara y baja conmigo.

Serena se estremeció de frío y por lo rudo del despertar. A ella le gustaba despertarse despacio y tranquilamente, tomándose su tiempo.

-Eres como un zombi a esta hora, ¿no?- le preguntó Darién al tiempo que le ponía un cepillo en la mano.

-No tengo una bata.

- Ponte mi batín.

Darién la hizo sentarse y le puso el batín.

-Estoy ridícula

-Y ¿a quién le importa?

Serena se metió en el cuarto de baño y gimió. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior y ahora la tortura empezaba casi con el amanecer. ¿Qué le pasaba a Darién? ¿Es que los Chiba tenían una vena de locura en la familia? ¿Es qué ella no le había dado lo que él decía que quería? ¿Es qué no lo había dejado en paz y se había apartado de su camino? Seguro que la mayoría de los esposos infieles matarían por una libertad como esa. Entonces, ¿por qué Darién le estaba pidiendo de repente que hiciera las cosas que hacen las esposas, tales como compartir la cama y el desayuno?

Cuando estuvieron sentados a la mesa, Darién le dijo de repente:

-No vendré a casa esta noche.

Serena ni parpadeó. Pero sí se preguntó por qué se había molestado en decírselo.

-Estaré en Esmeralda hasta mañana.

Luego se produjo un largo silencio.

-¿Es qué no tienes ningún interés en mis movimientos?- le preguntó luego Darién muy tranquilamente.

Ninguno, se dijo Serena. No podía permitirse tener ningún interés. Quería pensar en Darién como en el tío de Endy, no como en su marido. En realidad, se había negado a pensar en él como en su marido.

-¿Quieres que me interese?

Darién apretó la mandíbula, le brillaron los ojos y apartó su servilleta.

-Te veré mañana.

Serena se aclaró la garganta para hacerle una pregunta que llevaba varios días pensando:

-¿Darién...?

Darién miró impaciente.

-¿Cuándo piensa venir Zafiro a ver a Endy?

Darién pareció sorprendido.

-Está invitado a hacerlo cuando quiera desde nuestra boda.

Serena tomó aire.

-¿Soy yo? ¿Es por mí por lo que no ha venido?

-De verdad que no tengo ni idea. Naturalmente, no será una reunión fácil para ninguno de vosotros dos. Aunque un poco más de sinceridad por tu parte simplificaría las cosas.

-¿Por mi parte?

-Te admito que no supieras que Zafiro estaba casado. Pero no aceptaré lo que dices de que le pidió a tu hermana que se casara con él.

-Lo hizo.

-Ni tampoco aceptaré que dejara a tu hermana sin medios económicos para salir adelante con el embarazo.

-También lo hizo.

-No me lo creo. Para él lo más sencillo para acallar su conciencia habría sido darle dinero. Zafiro sabía que el talón que te di no fue cobrado nunca. Cuando decidas afrontar la verdad de todo esto tal vez entonces anime a Zafiro a que nos visite.

-No estoy mintiendo.

A pesar de todo, Serena sabía que, sin pruebas, no iba a poder convencerlo de lo contrario. De repente Serena se dio cuenta de que era importante la opinión que Darién tuviera de ella.

-Por Endy, estoy dispuesto a hacer ciertos sacrificios.

-¿Sacrificios?

-He visto por mí mismo que, a pesar de otros defectos que puedas tener, tu amor por ese niño es sincero e, indudablemente, serás para él una madre más amante que cualquier otra mujer con la que me pudiera haber casado. Y, por esa razón, he decidido hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que este matrimonio funcione- dijo él arrogantemente.

-Anoche, sin ir más lejos, hasta cenaste en casa- dijo Serena sarcásticamente.

A Darién le brillaron los ojos.

-Espero de ti que hagas el mismo esfuerzo.

-No en tus términos.

-O en mis términos o no hay nada de qué hablar.

Ella lo miró sabiendo que no sobreviviría en esos términos. Finalmente él le estaba diciendo por que esperaba ahora que compartiera su cama de forma permanente. Cielos, ¡qué honor! Darién Chiba acababa de hacer un gesto increíblemente magnificente. Iba a aceptarla a ella como su esposa, pensó Serena sarcásticamente.

-No puedo aceptar tus términos.

Sabía que esos términos acabarían con ella. Compartir su cama y la pasión sin amor, respeto o, siquiera fidelidad la volverían loca. Ni siquiera tener hijos suyos disminuiría esa humillación. Inevitablemente, su amargura y resentimiento triunfarían y ya no habría felicidad para ninguno de los dos en semejante arreglo.

-Si no lo haces, me divorciaría de ti. Y me aseguraré de que Endy siga conmigo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Como me dijiste una vez, el dinero lo puede todo. Y, teniendo en cuenta el acuerdo prenupcial que firmaste y que estoy seguro que recuerdas, si el matrimonio se rompe por cualquier razón no te va a quedar dinero apenas para volverte a tu casa.

Nunca se habría imaginado que Darién fuera tan cruel. La mente empezó a funcionarle a Serena a toda velocidad y, al parecer; encontró una forma de contraatacar al recordar que él le había dicho que quería tener hijos.

-Si quieres tener hijos podemos recurrir a la inseminación artificial.

Darién la miró pasmado y Serena se puso a explicarle las maravillas de la técnica moderna, que iba a evitarles que tuvieran el más mínimo contacto corporal. Darién se había quedado como helado, aparentemente atontado por la sugerencia de que podía ser padre de toda una familia sin ni siquiera tocarla a ella.

De repente levantó una mano para hacerla callar y la miró con los párpados entornados.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que debo ir a un laboratorio para que te quedes embarazada?

Serena se ruborizó, pero continuó insistiendo.

-De esa forma podremos respetar los términos originales de nuestro matrimonio.

Darién estalló entonces.

-¡Tienes que estar loca para sugerirme semejante cosa!

-Darién, si podemos, por una vez, hacer a un lado ese condicionamiento de macho que tienes y hablamos de esto como personas maduras que somos, verás que es realmente una solución muy cuerda al problema.

Darién se acercó a ella y la agarró con sus poderosas manos, haciendo que se levantara de su silla.

-¡Mis hijos no van a ser concebidos en un tubo de ensayo y eso no tiene nada que ver con mi condicionamiento de macho!- dijo él ferozmente-. Cuando tú empezaste la conversación pensé que estabas de una broma. No podía creerme que ibas en serio.

Serena no intentó escaparse. Esa lección ya la había aprendido. Darién era considerablemente más fuerte que ella, así que se quedaría como estaba.

-No quiero dormir contigo- dijo-. Ese es un sacrificio para el que no estoy preparada.

-¡Bruja!

Inmediatamente después, Darién pareció olvidarse de su fluido inglés y se puso a hablar en griego dejándose dominar por una furia salvaje.

-No sé por qué te lo tomas así, Darién- dijo ella trémulamente-. No es como si tuviéramos sentimientos el uno por el otro, como los demás matrimonios.

-¡Pero es que yo si tengo algunos poderosos sentimientos hacia ti!

Darién la levantó entonces y la llevó hacia la puerta. El piloto del helicóptero estaba esperándolo fuera y dijo algo de que iban a llegar tarde.

-Tomaré otro vuelo más tarde- dijo Darién.

-Suéltame- dijo Serena mientras subían las escaleras -. ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?

Una vez fuera de la vista de la gente que pudiera estar abajo ella trató de librarse de él.

-¡Para!- exclamó.

Pero él no le hizo caso y un fusible se fundió dentro de Serena. Tenía una mano libre y la aprovechó para tratar de golpearlo, pero Darién se la agarró, la controló y se la echó al hombro como hacen los bomberos.

-¡Animal!- gritó ella-. ¡Bájame de aquí inmediatamente!

Y él lo hizo, pero la dejó en la cama y se tumbó sobre ella tan deprisa que Serena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-Eres mi esposa y quiero hacerte el amor.

- ¡Puedes estar seguro de que, si sucede algo, será una violación!

Darién la hizo tumbarse y le desató el cinturón del batín, abriéndoselo.

-¡Si me haces esto nunca te lo perdonaré!

-No, es a ti a quien no perdonarás- murmuró Darién suave, intensamente mientras veía en el rostro de ella como se reflejaban las distintas emociones que pasaban por su mente-. Y lo único que se interpone entre nosotros es tu orgullo y tu necesidad de ser la que lo controle todo. En mi cama estás fuera de control.

Impresionada por su clarividencia, Serena lo miró.

-Te odio, Darién.

-No lo creo. Lo que sí creo es que me deseas tanto que te aterroriza.

-Naturalmente, eso es lo que quieres pensar.

-No lo pienso, lo sé.

Darién se quitó la chaqueta y, la tiró a un lado. Luego se soltó la corbata con una mano no muy firme.

-Me excitas tremendamente. Realmente no puedes esperar que no sepa que eso es mutuo.

-¡No lo es!- exclamó ella con los dientes apretados.

-Nuestra noche de bodas fue inolvidablemente erótica- afirmó él mientras se quitaba la camisa-. He podido pensar en pocas cosas más durante estas dos semanas interminables. En realidad, sólo he tenido que pensar en lo que era estar dentro de ti y yo...

-¡Calla!

Darién sonrió. Todo su enfado se había disuelto en lujuria.

-Y la maravilla de encontrar una mujer de tu edad tan inocente y tímida tiene un encanto y un atractivo que nunca pensé experimentar. ¿Por qué seguías siendo virgen?

-¡Siempre me aparté de los cerdos como tú!

-O, tal vez, de alguna manera sabías que yo estaba en tu futuro.

-¡Si lo hubiera sabido habría ido a tu oficina con una escopeta!

-Y yo te habría encontrado aún más atractiva. Durante toda mi vida de adulto el sexo femenino ha hecho de todo para agradarme. Me he visto perseguido, acosado y animado por todas las mujeres que he conocido desde que cumplí los quince años.

-¡Engreído!

-Entonces apareces tú y, por primera vez, me veo retado y, créeme, me costó mucho no ponerte las manos encima hasta la noche de bodas. No quería que te echaras atrás. Fue por eso por lo que no aparecí durante las semanas anteriores a la boda.

Serena estaba tan enfadada que no paraba de decir incoherencias.

-¡Animal! ¡Bestia!

Darién se rió suave, espontáneamente y le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara.

-Por las noches me tumbaba en la cama y pensaba en cómo sería tenerte debajo de mí. Pensaba en lo que sería ese fiero espíritu tuyo cuando se transformara en pasión. ¡Estaba seguro de que superarías todas mis fantasías en la cama!

La satisfacción de él era evidente y ella le golpeó el pecho con los puños.

-¡Darién, apártate de mí!- gritó.

Darién se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones mientras le sonreía. De repente esa sonrisa lo hizo parecer sorprendentemente mucho más joven que nunca. El teléfono empezó a sonar. Darién contestó sin quitarse de encima de ella.

-No me pasen más llamadas- dijo y colgó.

-Quiero que me dejes ir.

-Luego tardé un par de semanas en hacerme a la idea de que estábamos casados- continuó él-. Un par de semanas para acostumbrarme al hecho de que tenía una esposa que era la amante perfecta. Un pequeño ajuste mental y aquí estoy. ¿De qué me puedo quejar? Además, después de que lucharas como una amazona, me ignoraste a mí y a lo que pudiera estar haciendo. Y he descubierto que hay algo que no puedo soportar y es que me ignoren.

Ella no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. Parecía estar sugiriendo que el que ella lo evitara había sido parte de una estrategia femenina para atraerlo. Pero en ese momento sus labios entreabiertos entraron en contacto con los de él.

Darién gimió contra su boca y tomó posesión de la misma con todo el vigor y la fuerza del ansia. Serena trató de luchar contra el efecto que le producía ese beso, concentrándose en la imagen de sí misma embarazada mientras Darién seguía con sus correrías de mujeriego.

Apartándose un poco logró decir:

-No quiero quedarme embarazada.

-Bueno. Por lo menos durante un año. Fastidiaría esto.

Darién siguió besándola mientras con una mano le acariciaba el sedoso cabello y con la otra hacía lo mismo con sus hombros. A Serena le pareció como si su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran completamente separados. Se dio cuenta de que deseaba tocarlo, deseaba estar entre sus brazos. Lo deseaba tanto que casi le dolía físicamente pensar que podía no estar allí.

Darién se volvió un momento y a toda prisa se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, haciendo lo mismo con ella a continuación.

-Ven aquí- le dijo luego abriendo los brazos.

El choque que le había producido a ella esa breve separación la había dejado helada, así que se acercó a él a toda prisa.

Darién se la colocó encima y la abrazó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Por fin- dijo al ver en ellos su rendición-. No me vuelvas a negar esto nunca más.

Serena notó el poder que él tenía sobre ella y su mente reconoció esa realidad. Aquello sólo era sexo y podía luchar contra ello si quería hacerlo de verdad. Por supuesto que podía, dijo una vocecilla en su interior. Pero no pudo moverse de donde estaba. El la mantenía allí por la fuerza de una voluntad superior.

-Nunca -repitió Darién.

Lo que le estaba pidiendo era una rendición sin condiciones. Ella lo sabía y lo odiaba, pero aún así no luchó contra él.

-Y descubrirás lo generoso que puedo ser como amante.

Serena dejó de pensar. Una mano estaba recorriendo el valle entre sus senos y luego un pulgar le rozó uno de los endurecidos pezones y ella tragó saliva y se estremeció. Cerró los ojos y él la hizo subir para, de repente, apoyar los labios en ese mismo pezón.

Serena gimió, sintiendo una mezcla de culpa y excitación, Abrió los ojos y la imagen de la cabeza de él contra sus senos se le quedó grabada para siempre en la mente.

Darién la hizo tumbarse en la cama y ella se puso a respirar como si acabara de correr un par de kilómetros a toda velocidad. Se sentía tan flácida como una muñeca de trapo. El la tocó, la acarició y la recorrió con su atormentadora boca y con toda su sabiduría y experiencia en la cama, contra las que ella estaba completamente indefensa.

Le pasó la punta de la lengua por el vientre y los muslos de Serena se abrieron involuntariamente, lo mismo que hicieron sus dedos al agarrarse al cabello de él. Darién sabía dónde tenía que acercarse y Serena se tensó cuando la tocó allí. Pero antes de que ella se pudiera apartar instintivamente, Darién la agarró por las caderas, aprisionándola.

-No... eso no...- gimió ella.

Pero Darién no le prestó atención y, momentos más tarde, Serena estaba perdida, poseída por un deseo inenarrable. La exploración íntima que Darién estaba llevando a cabo la había reducido a una masa de carne temblorosa.

Serena gimió de placer. Ardió víctima de un ansia consumidora que la hizo agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas a las sábanas que tenía debajo. Y, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, Darién se colocó encima de ella y se hundió en el nido caliente y húmedo que se había preparado. Instantáneamente ella llegó a ese punto que segundos antes había deseado tanto y su cuerpo se estremeció espasmo tras espasmo con un glorioso placer.

Darién la estaba observando cuando volvió al mundo que había dejado atrás. Serena vio la brillante sonrisa de él con los párpados entornados. Él volvió a empujar lenta, decididamente y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, sorprendida al ver que la excitación volvía a despertarse en su interior. Darién le hizo el amor como si no hubiera un mañana y ella se vio sorprendida porque tampoco quiso que lo hubiera. El placer creció y creció y, por segunda vez, Serena alcanzó las mismas alturas de antes. Incluso más aún.

Serena volvió a la realidad en la cama deshecha y se preguntó qué día era, quién era ella. Cinco horas en la cama con Darién la habían desconcertado más que un poco. Lo recordaba vagamente vistiéndose antes de que ella se quedara dormida. Entonces se le había ocurrido que Darién era tan increíblemente maravilloso que ella tenía mucha más suerte que todas las demás mujeres.

Pero la pasión había matado su inteligencia. En la cama no había pensado en él, se había limitado a funcionar como un robot de pasión, programado sólo para dar y recibir placer. Y no creía que pudiera echarle la culpa de su respuesta a su desafortunada experiencia juvenil. No era algo tan simple. Se estaba enamorando de Darién. Era como un ladrillo que cajera desde lo alto de un rascacielos. Cada vez la cosa iba más deprisa y se dirigía indudablemente hacia la destrucción en cuanto tocara el suelo.

Ahora ya sabía por qué le dolía cuando Darién la acusaba de ser una mentirosa. Sabía por qué no tenía la fuerza necesaria para apartarse de él. .De manera deseaba a Darién de cualquier forma en que lo pudiera tener. ¿Cómo y cuándo pudo haber sucedido? ¿Cómo era posible que ella se hubiera empezado a enamorar de un hombre como Darién? Al era la auténtica antítesis de lo que ella admiraba en el sexo masculino.

Pero era fantástico en la cama, dijo una vocecilla en su interior. Tal vez lo que sentía por él no fuera amor, sino simplemente, atracción física. ¿Qué sabia ella de amor? Nada. Una desilusión a los dieciséis años y luego un desierto emocional desde entonces. No era amor, se dijo a sí misma. Sólo eran sus hormonas desatadas después de tanto tiempo de verse sujetas.

Salió de la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba claro que ese hombre era excesivamente sexual.

Como un hombre de Neanderthal. Darién era tan básico que debería de estar extinguido.

Pero la deseaba. Oh, sí, Darién la deseaba. De momento. Probablemente hasta que se diera cuenta de que ella ya no era un reto. Si se rendía, a él se le pasaría la sensación de la novedad.

Estaba saliendo del cuarto de Endy cuando aparecieron Lita y el mayordomo de Darién, Henri, con su habitual rostro inexpresivo.

-Una entrega especial, madame- le dijo Henri ofreciéndole un paquete.

-¿Para mí?

Serena lo abrió y se encontró con una cajita de joyería. La nota estaba escrita con la casi indescifrable letra de Darién y ponía:

Por las más eróticas y excitantes cinco horas de mi vida. Yo también puedo ser romántico.

Darién.

En la caja había un collar de diamantes. Decía que también podía ser romántico. Ni de broma, pensó ella amargamente. ¿Qué tenía de romántico ser recompensada por haberle proporcionado un buen rato en la cama? Ese hombre no tenía ni idea de cómo ser romántico porque nunca antes se había visto obligado a hacer semejante esfuerzo.

Consciente de que la estaban mirando, se metió la tarjeta en el bolsillo y les enseñó el contenido de la caja.

-¡Ooooh!- exclamó Lita.

-Magnifique- dijo Henri totalmente impresionado.

-¿Quieres probártelo? - le preguntó ella a la muchacha.

-No, madame. Pero deje que la ayude.

Media hora más tarde, Henri le dijo que tenía una visita Madame Du Pré. La mujer que se le acercó en el salón era muy bella. Alta y delgada, su suave cabello negro lo llevaba peinado como el de una bailarina. No sólo era bella, sino también muy elegante. Una grave sonrisa adornó sus rasgos perfectos cuando extendió la mano.

-Soy Amy. Espero poder llamarte Serena.

-Amy- dijo Serena tragando saliva-. Por favor, siéntate.

-Ya veo que no estás muy preparada para tener visitas. Siento haber venido en este momento.

-Hace ya rato que he almorzado.

Serena se preguntó por qué esa mujer pensaba que no era el momento apropiado para que ella tratara con su primera y única visita.

Amy se rió.

-Creo que las dos sabemos que no me estaba refiriendo a la hora- dijo Amy mientras se sentaba en un sillón-. Conozco a Darién desde hace muchos años y me tengo por amiga de la famita. Si no fuera por eso ni se me habría ocurrido venir para mi ayuda.

Serena se sentó en otro sillón delante de esa mujer.

-Perdón, ¿tu ayuda?

-Odiaría que consideraras esta visita como una intrusión.

-Por supuesto que no. Eres muy bienvenida.

-Gracias.

Luego Amy suspiró y continuó hablando.

-Cuando todo París no para de comentar las últimas noticias de la prensa del corazón no es necesario que te sientas como si tuvieras que salvar la cara conmigo. Estoy aquí para ofrecerte mi amistad y mi preocupación. La prensa se está comportando atrozmente; pero ya que Darién se ha ofrecido a la publicidad con tan poco respeto hacia el honor de la familia ¿qué nos podemos esperar?

Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando esa mujer. No había leído ningún periódico o revista desde la mañana después de la boda. Dado que casi nunca leía la prensa y prefería los informativos de la televisión o un buen libro para pasar el rato, no se había dado cuenta de la sorprendente ausencia de prensa escrita en el castillo. Su imaginación empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad mientras trataba de ocultarle su ignorancia a Amy.

-Sí, ¿qué nos podemos esperar?

-Discreción- murmuró Amy-. Y, si te parece mal que te ofrezca mis consejos...

-No, te los agradeceré mucho.

-Dile a Darién qué no soportarás más semejante comportamiento. Puede que no haya querido darle publicidad a su súbito matrimonio; pero todo el mundo sabe que es un hombre recién casado. Sin embargo, el que no deje de aparecer todas las noches en lugares públicos con distintas mujeres lleva a que la prensa se cebe con él de una forma deplorable.

Entonces Serena se dio cuenta de lo que le quería decir y Amy siguió hablando.

-Me sorprende que Darién haya caído tan bajo.

-A mí no- dijo Serena mientras la furia empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

-Estoy dispuesta a hablar a Darién en tu favor y a razonar con él.

-Es muy amable por tu parte; pero yo no necesito esa clase de ayuda.

Serena se puso en pie sonriendo tan ampliamente que le dolió la mandíbula.

-Estoy encantada de haberte conocido, Amy. Luna me contó lo mucho que me ibas a impresionar y lo estoy de verdad.

Amy se ruborizó levemente y se levantó también.

-Pero yo...

-¡Henri!- dijo Serena, segura de que el mayordomo no estaría muy lejos.

-Me temo que te he ofendido.

-Ah, aquí está, Henri. Por favor, acompañe a la puerta a Madame Du Pre.

-Darién se pondrá furioso cuando sepa esto.

-No lo creo.

Serena, temblando violentamente; observó como Amy se marchaba. Tenía todo el aspecto de la dignidad herida. Cuando Henri volvió, ella le dijo:

-Quiero ver la prensa de las últimas dos semanas.

Henri se puso pálido.

-¿Toda ella, madame?

-Creo que ya sabe a la que me refiero, Henri.

Luego se volvió y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

Al parecer todo el mundo sabía lo que Amy le había dicho, menos ella. Eso debía de ser la razón por la que Luna le había gritado ese día. Y, seguramente, Darién también debía pensar que ella lo sabía.

Lita le llevó la prensa en un montón muy manoseado. Al parecer todo el personal del castillo la había leído y por eso tenían tanta lástima por la recién casada.

La primera foto la pilló completamente por sorpresa. Darién cenando con una rubia. La siguiente era él bailando con una morena. Se detuvo allí prefiriendo no ver más. Estaba llena de ira. Darién la había obligado a compartir su cama en su noche de bodas y luego la había hecho quedar como una idiota en público. En su momento él le había dicho que iba a necesitar montones de humildad para seguir casada con él y no había exagerado nada.

Se quedó allí, sentada, dominada por un torbellino de emociones, entre la que se encontraba sentirse traicionada. Ese era el hombre con el que se había pasado cinco horas en la cama. No podía ni llorar.

Entonces Henri se le acercó y le pasó el teléfono.

Era Luna que le dijo que se aburría en su piso y que la invitaba a cenar con ella.

-Me encantará- respondió Serena como atontada.

Una hora más tarde Henri volvió a aparecer. Esta vez le pasó el teléfono como si se tratara un arma.

-Monsieur Chiba- le dijo.

Serena se agarró al teléfono como una loca.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó él como si nada.

-¡Hecha polvo!

-Creo que no conozco esa expresión.

-He visto mis primeros periódicos en trece días esta tarde- le dijo ella dulcemente-. Es por eso por lo que no estoy en uno de mis mejores días.

-¿No lo sabías?- le preguntó Darién sorprendido.

-Y creo que era la única persona que no lo sabía, ¿verdad?

-Te lo puedo explicar...

Serena no lo escuchó.

-Lo que Luna le hizo a tu padre es una broma en comparación con lo que yo soy capaz de hacer.

-Voy a casa.

-No estaré aquí. ¡Esta noche voy a salir a tomar algo a la ciudad! Si quieres guerra, la vas a tener. Si tú puedes bailar hasta el amanecer, ¿por qué no yo? Si tú puedes dormir donde y con quien quieras, ¿por qué no yo? ¡En realidad, no hay nada que me puedas hacer que yo no te lo pueda devolver con más ganas, más publicidad y más dolorosamente! ¡Voy a poner en solfa el apellido Chiba! ¡Me vas a pedir el divorcio de rodillas cuando termine contigo!

-Si sales esta noche... si te atreves…

Serena colgó entonces. ¿Qué le podría provocar más sudores fríos cuando lo descubriera que el que se fuera a cenar con su madrastra? Pero entonces la ira se vio superada por el mayor dolor que había sentido en toda su vida y se puso a llorar. Cielos, ¿por qué le habría dicho todas esas estupideces infantiles? ¿Por qué se había rebajado ella a su nivel? Porque había querido devolverle el dolor. Porque amaba a ese cerdo. Y ¿cómo podía amar a alguien así? ¿Cómo cualquier mujer podía amar a un monstruo?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-Tú has soportado a ese cerdo veinte años. ¿Cómo es que no lo envenenaste? ¿Cómo es que no le inculcaste algunos principios morales con la ayuda de un látigo y una silla?- dijo Serena antes de darle un trago a su copa de champán.

Luna la miró corroída por la culpa.

-Nunca pensé que Darién se fuera a comportar así- dijo por vigésima vez-. Se ha salido de madre. Zafiro siempre fue el revoltoso.

-Mientras Darién estaba seguro con sus números y esa estirada de Amy.

Luna se rió.

-¡Imagínate! ¡Has tenido el valor de echarla de tu casa!

-Ella tuvo sus cinco minutos de gloria al principio y, chica, los disfrutó- dijo Serena volviendo a beber.

Tendría gracia que Darién la hiciera darse a la bebida.

-Endy no es tu hijo- dijo Luna de repente-. Ni de Darién tampoco, ¿verdad?

Serena la miró y se quedó helada.

-Mich, me lo dio a entender sin querer. Es un pequeño accidente de Zafiro, ¿no?

-No puedo hablar de esto contigo, Luna- susurró Serena horrorizada.

-Mira, ya lo sé. Quise creer tanto que mis sospechas estaban equivocadas, pero Darién... No tenía sentido. Pero, si tú no eres la madre de ese niño, ¿quién lo es?

-Mi hermana. Ha muerto.

Luego Serena no lo pudo evitar y se lo contó todo con pelos y señales. Cuando terminó, Luna le dijo:

-El matrimonio de Zafiro y mi hija pasó por tiempos difíciles el año pasado. Gracias por no tratarme como si fuera idiota. Más tarde o más temprano MIchiru me lo contará todo y así estaré preparada. No te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie que ya lo sé. Ahora, vamos a hablar de alguna otra cosa.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer para conseguir divorciarme y conservar a Endy?

-No estarás pensando en divorciarte, ¿verdad?

-Y ¿en qué otra cosa voy a pensar?

-Estrategia- le dijo su suegra entusiasmada.

-No tengo el menor deseo de luchar por Darién. Este ha sido un matrimonio de conveniencia que ha ido mal desde el principio, no un romance que haya terminado mal.

-Vamos a tomamos una cepa a un club nocturno y relájate- dijo Luna un poco de repente mientras miraba su reloj.

-A bailar hasta el amanecer- añadió Serena.

- Si quieres...

Fueron en una limusina con conductor y, durante todo el camino Luna la fue adoctrinando sobre la forma en que debía mantener su matrimonio. ¿Qué matrimonio?

Cuando llegaron al club, Luna le dijo:

-Retócate los labios y haz como si estuvieras contenta.

En el club había mucho ruido y estaba lleno de gente. Cuando se sentaron en una mesa, Serena se percató de un hombrecillo que la miraba de reojo desde otra mesa. En el momento en que él la vio mirarlo, se volvió a toda prisa.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- le preguntó Luna. Entonces apareció una botella de champán como por arte de magia. Luna pagó y le ofreció una copa a Serena, que se la bebió de un trago, aunque sabía que podía terminar muy borracha y que una dama no debía hacer eso nunca.

-Serena _le dijo Luna sacándola de sus pensamientos dándole un tirón del brazo-. Este es Andrew.

-¿Qué?

Serena se dio cuenta de que las luces habían sido tapadas por un cuerpo muy grande. Con los ojos muy abiertos se percató del enorme joven que la sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa. Parecía un armario, todo él cabello rubio, músculos y dientes blancos.

-Es guardaespaldas y lo he contratado para esta noche.

Serena se rió. No lo pudo evitar y Andrew se sentó en la silla que Luna acababa de dejar libre.

-¿Y... Luna?

Luna desapareció a toda velocidad entre la multitud.

Andrew sonrió agradablemente y Serena pensó que era mejor que le devolviera la sonrisa antes de decirle que había habido un malentendido y que no era culpa suya si su suegra estaba loca. Entonces sucedió. Un flash la cegó. El fotógrafo bajó entonces la cámara.

Era el hombrecillo de antes, que se retiró muy deprisa.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó Andrew, con su acento gutural centroeuropeo. Las piernas no la sujetarían. Luna volvió en ese momento a la mesa con aires de triunfo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?- le preguntó a ella.

- A casa... sola.

Serena se levantó.

-¡Serena, si te vas ahora a casa todo esto no habrá servido de nada!

Serena se había referido a su casa en Londres.

-Luna, no deberías haber hecho esto.

-Tenía que hacer algo.

-Necesito un poco de aire fresco. Buenas noches- le dijo Serena a Andrew.

-¿No te ha gustado?- le preguntó Luna mientras se abrían camino entre la multitud.

-¿Has visto la sesión fotográfica?

Cuando llegaron al exterior, Serena respiró profundamente.

-Por supuesto. Si nadie sabe cómo es la esposa de Darién ¿cómo la van a pillar in fraganti?

-Oh, cielos.

Serena, sobrepasada por los acontecimientos, se dirigió a la limusina.

-Parece que te he molestado. Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar- protestó Luna dolida.

Serena gimió. Un rato después la dejó en su casa y, sabiendo que no esteba en condiciones de enfrentarse con Darién, le dijo al conductor.

-¿Podríamos dar una vuelta durante un rato?

Luego se quedó dormida en el coche.

Más tarde, la despertó una bocanada de aire frío.

Con un inmenso esfuerzo se enderezó y vio a un hombre que la miraba.

-¿Por qué demonios no me llamó por teléfono?- le gritó Darién al conductor.

-No es culpa suya- logró decir ella mientras trataba de sentarse con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le dijo Darién muy enfadado-. ¡Casi está amaneciendo! ¡Llevas fuera ocho horas!

-Pues bueno...

Serena trató de salir del coche. Los pies primero.

-Y estás completamente borracha.

Darién parecía hasta incrédulo. Sorprendentemente, la sujetó antes de que ella se cayera al suelo. Luego la ayudó a subir las escaleras.

-Me haces daño- dijo ella porque la estaba agarrando demasiado fuerte.

-Si lo vuelves a hacer, tomaré medidas para retenerte.

-¿Me vas a encerrar en el ático?

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Con quién?- le preguntó Darién mientras la dejaba sobre la maravillosamente cómoda cama.

-¿No te estarás poniendo posesivo, Darién?

-Si has estado cerca de cualquier otro hombre, te mataré. Eres mi esposa.

-¡Bah!- le contestó Serena adormilada.

Cuando se despertó estaba sola y unos hombrecillos bailaban una danza escocesa dentro de su cabeza.

Su primera resaca, pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Una ducha la haría sentirse mejor. Estaba saliendo de la bañera envuelta en una toalla sin sentirse mucho mejor cuando vio a Darién.

-Oh, no- murmuró-. Ahora no.

Darién llenaba todo el hueco de la puerta y ella no quiso mirarlo y le dedicó toda su atención a los pies.

-¿No deberías estar en tu oficina o algo así?- le preguntó ella con un susurro.

-Es sábado,

-Creía que ibas todos los días.

Ciertamente, él no había pasado ni un día en casa. Con la mirada nublada Serena subió la mirada. Darién llevaba unos vaqueros negros que acentuaban sus largas piernas y estrechas caderas y un jersey claro que destacaba su piel morena y cabello negro. Estaba tan atractivo que a ella le temblaron las rodillas.

-¿Quién es él?- le preguntó Darién mientras le enseñaba un periódico como si fuera una prueba en un juicio.

Serena vio la foto. Andrew y ella, muy sonrientes los dos. Vaya una broma, pensó mientras pasaba al lado de Darién.

-¿Serena?

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama. Seguía enfadada porque su suegra la hubiera puesto en semejante apuro.

-Es un guardaespaldas que Luna contrató y me colocó. Ella también pagó al fotógrafo.

-¿Luna?

-Mira, realmente no me importa si me crees o no.

-No tenías que haberme dicho que era un guardaespaldas. Podías haberme mentido.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Serena mirándolo por fin-. Yo no juego a esas cosas. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Darién la miró fijamente por un momento.

-A veces esos juegos funcionan con hombres como yo.

-Ese no es mi estilo.

-Es el de Luna. ¿Por qué me has dicho la verdad? Cuando llamé ayer me dijiste...

Ella se ruborizó.

-Dije muchas tonterías. Como haces tú cuando estás enfadado.

-Anoche me sacaste de mis casillas- dijo Darién en voz baja, como si le costara hablar-. Realmente pensé que tú podías…

-¿Hacer la tonta sólo para molestarte? No, soy demasiado seria para eso.

-Pues no parecías muy seria cuando te vi en el coche.

-Nunca antes me había emborrachado. Y no creo que lo vuelva a hacer.

Darién se apartó un poco y le dijo:

-Te debo una explicación de mi comportamiento.

No una disculpa, pensó ella, sólo una explicación. Bueno, ¿qué se había esperado?

-Cuando estuve de acuerdo en casarme contigo, no pretendía seguir casado por mucho tiempo. Eso fue... deshonesto por mi parte. Pero estaba muy enfadado por verme forzado a casarme contigo a cambio de la custodia de Endy. También estaba muy amargado. Por favor, quiero que comprendas que ahora lo amo.

-Sí.

Serena se sentía demasiado culpable como para decir mucho más.

-Pero ese niño vino al mundo en circunstancias en las cuales yo, personalmente, no tuve la culpa de nada. Y, sin embargo, fui yo el que tuvo que pagar por la ofensa.

-Lo siento.

-Pero, ¿qué otra alternativa me quedaba? Pudiera ser que tus motivos no fueran completamente puros, pero tú sabías más de las necesidades de Endy que yo. No podía haberlo criado yo solo. Ni Amy lo habría aceptado nunca. A mí me gustan mucho los niños, pero he de confesar que no tengo ni idea de lo que se hace con ellos. Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que el niño nos necesita a los dos y ahora lo acepto. De todas formas, si nosotros dos hubiéramos tenido unos temperamentos más fríos después de la muerte de tu hermana, no estaríamos casados ahora...

Ella supo que eso era la verdad, pero aún así era como un cuchillo que la atravesara el corazón.

-Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarte a cargo de Endy, pensando de ti como lo hacía entonces. Estábamos los dos demasiado ocupados echándonos culpas el uno al otro como para mostrarnos nuestro auténtico carácter. Estaba decidido a que tú no ganaras nada de este matrimonio. Sabía que eras orgullosa y me juré que doblegaría ese orgullo.

Serena se puso pálida.

-Sí.

Darién continuó hablando entonces.

-Después de la ceremonia seguía sin sentirme un hombre casado. No quería serlo. Veía el matrimonio como algo que no iba a durar mucho. Por eso decidí casarme contigo y luego librarme de ti por cualquier medio que estuviera a mí alcance.

Serena pensó entonces que él seguía teniendo razón. Y ¿cómo iba a exigirle fidelidad a un hombre que nunca se había querido casar con ella?

-Estás muy callada.

-Tal vez estoy un poco impresionada porque me estés hablando así.

-Tal vez a mí me gustaría que me impresionaras tú también.

Sí que lo impresionaría si le dijera lo que sentía realmente por él, pensó Serena.

-Serena, estoy tratando de aclarar el ambiente- le dijo él al tiempo que se acercaba a donde estaba sentada ella. Luego se arrodilló y la tomó las manos. Las lágrimas la recorrían las mejillas y le disgustó mucho que él las pudiera ver cuándo ni se había dado cuenta de ellas hasta que no se arrodilló. -Te he hecho daño. Lo siento, pero trataré de arreglarlo.

Parecía verdaderamente preocupado. Serena nunca hubiera pensado que esos ojos castaños pudieran suavizarse de tal manera. Pero el que su debilidad pudiera provocar esa lástima la molestó.

-Puedo- dijo Darién-. Puedo hacer que este matrimonio funcione.

Ella agitó la cabeza vehementemente.

-No puede funcionar, Darién.

-Pero tiene que hacerlo, por Endy.

-Yo quiero mucho a Endy. Pero no quiero seguir casada contigo. La situación es insoportable para los dos. No tenemos nada en común.

-Tenemos a Endy. Y hay muchas cosas en tu carácter que yo admiro.

-Darién, he sido yo la que nos ha metido en esto. Ayer, estaba furiosa contigo. Pero no debería de haberlo estado y lo veo ahora. Si tú quieres andar por allí con un montón de mujeres, eso es cosa tuya, ya que no estamos realmente casados, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Ninguno de los dos le dimos su verdadero sentido a esa ceremonia.

-No hice el amor con ninguna de esas mujeres- le dijo él apretándole las manos-. ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del concepto de la segunda oportunidad? Aquí estoy yo, arrodillado y suplicándote que me la des, mientras tú estás ahí, sentada como un Buda de piedra.

Darién se levantó entonces y se puso a andar por la habitación. ¿Sería cierto eso de que no había hecho el amor con ninguna otra mujer desde que se casaron? De repente se dio cuenta de que él le había dicho muy en serio eso de seguir casados por Endy y estaba frustrado por la falta de respuesta de ella.

-¡Puedo ir y meterme en cualquier cama de cualquiera en cualquier momento!- exclamó Darién alzando los brazos-. Cielos, mi padre habría matado por casarse con una mujer como tú. Pero ¡si me vuelves a decir que puedo marcharme con quien quiera, te estrangularé! ¿Me oyes? ¿Cómo puedo sentirme casado si tú no me das los baremos que quieres para que viva con respecto a ellos?

Tanta pasión, tanto fuego. La fascinaban. Hasta que Darién no apareció en su vida, ella nunca había sucumbido a ningún exceso de emoción. Había sido tranquila, calmada y siempre muy, muy sensible; Darién la había alterado tanto que la pasión en su interior se había descontrolado por completo.

-Tú ya me diste tus baremos en la noche de bodas- le recordó ella.

-Pero tú no eres la mujer que entonces pensé que eras. Me confundiste. Si este matrimonio tiene alguna esperanza de seguir adelante, hay ciertos baremos que han de observarse, naturalmente. Yo sé de lo que estoy hablando.

-¿De verdad?

-La relación de mi padre con Luna fue un infierno durante los primeros años. Infidelidades, faltas de confianza e inseguridad. Incluso cuando él ya había abandonado sus relaciones extra matrimoniales, Luna no dejó de sospechar. Se amaban mucho el uno al otro, pero ese mal principio determinó todo su matrimonio. Porque ella no confiaba en él, se dedicó a jugar a cosas... Me gustaría matarla por haber traído esos juegos a nuestro matrimonio- confesó Darién y luego, al ver la cara de alarma de ella, suspiró-. Se le tiene que decir y he de ser yo quien lo haga, pero trataré de hacerlo amablemente.

-Sabe lo de Endy. Lo de Zafiro y Mina- le dijo Serena y se esperó la tormenta.

Darién se quedó helado y luego, sorprendentemente, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué demonios? Dejemos que Michiru y Zafiro carguen ellos con su cruz.

Serena se quedó sorprendida por su actitud.

-Nuestro matrimonio es más importante y, supongo que era inevitable que Luna lo descubriera- añadió.

Serena supo entonces que se quedaba, que era inevitable que lo hiciera un vez que Darién le dijo que quería que se quedara. Así que harían otro intento, con más ganas, de que ese matrimonio funcionara, por Endy.

-Me quedare si quieres que lo haga. Por lo menos hasta que Endy sea mayor de edad. Y, ahora, me gustaría vestirme- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no nos llevamos a Endy a alguna parte? ¿Cómo si fuéramos una familia de verdad?- sugirió Darién de repente.

Fue un día maravilloso el que pasaron en la ciudad de Chinon. Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando Darién se metió en la biblioteca para contestar a una llamada de teléfono y ella se acostó. Poco después, semidormida, notó como lo hacía él también y lo miró. Entonces él la fue a agarrar mientras sus ojos brillantes la retaban a que se opusiera.

Ella no quería que la tocara y él lo sabía. Se estremeció y cerró los ojos, sabía que ese era el precio que había de pagar para que el matrimonio funcionara.

Darién necesitaba el sexo lo mismo que ella necesitaba respirar. La fidelidad significaba que ahora tendría que satisfacer esas necesidades en la cama marital. Ella era sólo un cuerpo y, si se requería algo para demostrar eso, el silencio de él lo hizo. En esa nueva relación de ellos las mentiras ya no eran permitidas, así que Darién no le iba a decir lo muy irresistible que era ella. Estaba lo suficientemente bien como para excitarlo y, tal vez incluso, ni eso, ya que seguramente él pensaría en otra mientras hacían el amor. Entonces se le escapó un sollozo al pensarlo. Darién se apartó violentamente. Serena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando él se levantó de la cama.

-¡Darién, me has interpretado mal!

Él se volvió y miró incrédulo.

-Estaba pensando en otra cosa. No era, quiero decir:..

Desesperada, trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sabía que todo el futuro de su relación estaba en juego.

-Te deseo- susurró por fin.

Él la miró en silencio y luego una sonrisa de diversión curvó su boca. Volvió a la cama, la agarró por los hombros y la besó con un ansia que hizo que a ella se le aceleraran los latidos del corazón.

-Demuéstralo- murmuró él instalándose entre sus muslos abiertos y apartándole el camisola.

Ella tembló y supo que, por el calor y excitación de él, no podía negarse. Darién la volvió a besar casi rudamente y ella le acarició el cabello devolviéndole el beso con una desesperación y ansiedad que quemaban.

Darién la llevó a una tormenta de pasión que extrajo toda la respuesta de que era capaz su cuerpo estremecido. Esta vez no hubo ninguna suave seducción, no hubo nada más que la ferocidad de la posesión masculina, Después, ella se vio sorprendida por la extensión de su propio disfrute. La sospecha de que también Darién había perdido el control la había excitado terriblemente. Permanecieron un rato tumbados, con los brazos y las piernas entrelazadas.

-Lo siento- dijo al cabo de un rato Darién mientras se separaba de ella-. Necesito una ducha.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se preguntó qué pasaba, temiendo preguntárselo por si él se lo decía. Diez minutos más tarde, él se marchó de la habitación y ella se quedó insomne en la oscuridad. Más tarde él volvió a su lado y la besó. Sus labios sabían a brandy. Durante la noche volvieron a hacer el amor, esta vez lenta y cariñosamente. Cuando terminaron y Darién estuvo dormido, Serena se dijo que aquello sólo podía ser sexo. Y, aunque se daba por contenta, lloró por lo que no podía tener.

Los días siguientes pasaron a toda velocidad. El personal estaba muy ocupado preparándolo todo para la gran fiesta que Darién había decidido dar. La llevó a cenar fuera varias veces, pero cuando los fotografiaban, él se quedaba como helado y parecía sentirse muy culpable. Había admitido varias veces que la necesitaba, pero siempre lo había hecho con una falta total de emoción en la voz. Parecía necesitar disculparse por esa necesidad. Durante el día parecía como si ella estuviera protegida por un campo de fuerza. Pero por la noche era como si él no pudiera tener apartadas las manos de ella y hacían el amor hasta que Serena caía rendida, casi siempre al amanecer.

Al principio de la segunda semana él comenzó a llegar a casa con enormes ramos de flores y empezaron a tener conversaciones significativas. Darién se comportaba como si ella fuera una fuente de eterna fascinación. Quería saberlo todo acerca de su infancia, sus padres, sus trabajos. La tensión que sentía Serena alcanzó unas proporciones explosivas porque sabía que no se merecía ni la décima parte del interés que él estaba aparentando sentir.

-¿Realmente tienes que intentar tan en serio vivir conmigo?- le preguntó ella durante una cena al final de la segunda semana.

El se puso tenso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No tienes que intentar tanto que me sienta deseada. Preferiría que fueras más tú mismo.

Darién se puso pálido.

-No puedo hacer nada bien contigo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, enfadado y con más acento que nunca.

-No es eso.

Pero, ¿cómo le podía decir que encontraba cada vez más humillante el espectáculo de sus evidentes esfuerzos para hacer que el matrimonio funcionara?

-Te gustan las flores del jardín, pero no las que te traigo yo. No paras de charlar con la servidumbre, pero apenas puedes soportar decirme a mí cuál es tu color favorito. El mensaje es subliminal, ¿no? En el único sitio en el que me siento marginalmente bienvenido es en la cama y ¿por qué es eso?

Sorprendida por la tormenta que había encendido, ella lo miró, 'devorada por el dolor.

-¿Por qué? - repitió Darién.

«Porque te amo...», pensó ella.

-Y te pasas con Endy todo el día. Él tose y tú no puedes evitar estar allí a toda prisa. ¡A pesar del hecho que tenemos una niñera y vanas ayudantes, has instalado una alarma que se dispara al menor ruido que hace y sales disparada de la cama en cuanto suena!

Serena lo miró agitada Evidentemente, la alarma que había instalado en su dormitorio le parecía a él algún tipo de refinado insulto. ¿Pensaba que estaba mimando demasiado al niño? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba diciendo? ¿Que amenazaba volverse una de esas madres sobreprotectoras de las que se leía algo en las revistas de vez en cuando? Se recordó a sí misma que, probablemente, Darién se había criado más con niñeras que con sus padres y era posible que considerara excesiva la cantidad de tiempo que ella pasaba con Endy.

-Lo siento si piensas que me estoy tomando demasiado en serio mis responsabilidades.

-Si estás tan obsesionada con los niños, ¿por qué hemos de esperar al año que viene para aumentar la familia?- le preguntó él sonriendo sarcásticamente-. ¿No te parece una idea maravillosa?

-No creo que estemos preparados para otro niño- dijo ella, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba.

-No estás pensando claramente, pethi mou- afirmó Darién dedicándole una sonrisa de lobo-. En vez de quedarte ahí callada, tolerando mis horribles exigencias sexuales, tal vez podías desarrollar un poco de entusiasmo, llamarme por mi nombre, tocarme, golpearme, si quieres. Después de todo, sería por un buen fin.

Serena se había quedado muy pálida y se sentía mortificada.

-No me daba cuenta... que no estabas satisfecho- susurró.

-¿Cómo podías hacerlo? ¡Seguramente estabas demasiado ocupada recitando las tablas de multiplicar o anticipando la excitación que te iba a producir el siguiente biberón de Endy!

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Darién se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor dando un partazo. Serena suspiró y pensó que él había notado la diferencia. Una diferencia que ella no había querido admitir ni para sí misma. Ahora se sentía diferente con Darién y, en su ingenuidad, no se había percatado que él también debía sentirse así. Ya que no estaba tan segura de que Darién la encontrara atractiva, estaba más tímida, más tensa, más inclinada a... a que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa.

Pero, desesperada, se juró a sí misma que esa noche sería diferente. Esa noche se olvidaría de todas esas tontas inseguridades. Amaba a Darién y la perspectiva de una vida sin él la llenaba de horror. Así que, si quería seguir viviendodo con él, iba a tener que esforzarse un poco. Era increíble lo rápidamente que se reorganizaban sus prioridades cuando se enfrentaba con esa amenaza.

Se tomó un par de copas de vino para animarse.

Cuando terminó de perfumarse y arreglarse se sintió hasta tentadora y, lo último que se le pasó por la mente fue el próximo biberón de Endy. Incluso había desconectado la alarma. Luego se puso una bata de satén que hacía juego con el camisón y fue a buscar a Darién.

Estaba hablando por teléfono en la habitación que utilizaba como despacho, de espaldas a la puerta. Y se estaba riendo, así que no oyó abrirse la puerta.

-Sí, Amy... Sera un poco inconveniente si vinieras aquí. Sí, me alegro que comprendas la situación. El hielo es muy fino ahora. Sí, ya sé que es mi culpa pero, ¿por qué tienes que seguir recordándomelo? No, ella todavía no lo ha mencionado. ¿Por qué no almorzamos juntos mañana? No, no en un restaurante. Definitivamente no. Podemos ir a mi apartamento. No, por supuesto que no sospechará nada. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Serena ni siquiera sabe que tengo un apartamento en París.

Con el corazón en la boca, Serena cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo. Luego subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. Ese marido infiel... ese cerdo. Atacándola a ella cuando había otra mujer en su vida. Por supuesto, ¿qué mejor defensa que un buen ataque?

Era evidente que Darién estaba planeando el divorcio, pero sólo cuando pensara que era el momento oportuno.

Mientras tanto, seguía viéndose con Amy.

En medio de una agonía de dolor, Serena se arrojó en la cama. Nada le había hecho tanto daño en toda su vida.

¿Por qué Darién seguía durmiendo con ella? ¿O era que no había tomado la decisión de que ese matrimonio no era más que una comedia sin esperanzas hasta esa misma noche? Luna le sugeriría que siguiera con las estrategias. Pero la única que se le ocurría en ese momento era matar a Darién. Si ella no lo podía tener, Amy tampoco lo tendría.

Sí, Darién tenía razón. El hielo era muy delgado ahora, sólo la más leve de las capas cubría unas emociones que eran increíblemente primitivas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

-Zafiro y Michiru vendrán a la fiesta- le dijo Darién a Serena durante el desayuno, mientras fa miraba intensamente.

-Sí.

Serena no mostró ninguna reacción; Se sentía completamente vacía y, en lo único que podía pensar era en la cita que él tenía para almorzar, en el conocimiento de que su esposo estaba a punto de embarcarse en un adulterio y que ella no estaba haciendo nada al respecto.

La noche anterior él no había dormido en la misma cama. Por lo menos tenía esa decencia. Pero ¿por qué demonios seguía él con esa idea de dar una fiesta al día siguiente? ¿Por qué no buscaba alguna excusa para cancelarla? ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias para presentar en sociedad a una esposa de la que había decidido librarse?

Entonces les llevaron el correo en una bandeja de plata. Había una carta para Serena con el matasellos de Londres. Era de un bufete de abogados y tenía que ver con el testamento de Mina. ¿El testamento de Mina?

¿Su hermana había hecho testamento? Eso era nuevo para ella. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho, si no tenía nada que dejar? Serena leyó la carta y se puso pálida. Resultaba que Mina tenía una cuenta bancaria por más de un cuarto de millón de libras y esa cantidad se iba incrementando por unas grandes cantidades de dinero que se iban ingresando mensualmente. Como su hermana se lo había dejado todo a ella los abogados le rogaban que se pusiera en contacto con ellos para tratar algunos temas del testamento.

-¿Algo va mal?- le preguntó Darién.

A Serena se le revolvió el estómago. Le pasó la carta y se tapó la cara con las manos. Tenía que ser el dinero de Zafiro y él debía haberlo pagado desde el principio. Zafiro no había dejado en la calle a su hermana como se había creído al principio. Una vez más, se había demostrado que Darién tenía razón y que Mina había sido una mentirosa, por lo menos por omisión.

-Te sugeriría que devolvieras ese dinero a su procedencia- le dijo Darién fríamente.

Cualquier reacción que ella se hubiera esperado no era esa precisamente.

-¿Su procedencia?

-Ya han empezado los trámites legales para que adoptemos a Endy y no tengo ninguna intención de requerir el aporte de mi hermano para el mantenimiento de un niño que pretendo criar como propio.

-Yo no lo estaba mirando desde ese punto de vista- dijo Serena, sorprendida porque él no hubiera descubierto el punto más básico-. Tú también piensas que ese dinero debe ser de Zafiro, pero yo ni siquiera sabía que existía. Mina no me lo dijo y...

-¿De quién fue la idea de no cobrar el talón que yo le di?- la cortó Darién.

-Mía, pero...

-Tu hermana entonces tenía un poco más de visión financiera que tú. Ella estaba pensando en el futuro. No me cabe duda de que pensaba que tú le pondrías pegas a que utilizara ese dinero, así que no te dijo nada al respecto.

-Las mentiras que ella me dijo...

Darién suspiró.

-Mintió porque te quería y le preocupaba la opinión que tuvieras de ella. Pero, de vez en cuando puede ser un poco molesto vivir con alguien cuyos principios morales son más altos y rígidos que los de uno.

Serena se tomó eso de una manera muy personal.

¿Es qué Darién encontraba difícil vivir con ella? ¿Habría él decidido que ella era una estrecha de mente cuyos principios estaban grabados en piedra? ¿Era así como la veía ahora y por eso volvía a Amy, convencido de que no había esperanza para su matrimonio?

Él le había dicho que ella era como un buda de piedra. Y ¿no se había estado ella comportando de esa forma? Lo había estado tratando así basándose en una convicción interna: que si él no la amaba no debería hacer el amor con ella. Serena no había bajado ni por un momento el listón de lo que esperaba, un listón insostenible y muy poco realista. ¿De qué se extrañaba entonces si Darién estaba a punto de abandonarla?

A punto. Eso significaba que aún no era demasiado tarde. No lo era para demostrarle que ella podía ser todo lo que él pudiera querer en un matrimonio ¿no?

Pero demostrar eso no sólo significaba hurgar en sus propias inseguridades personales, sino también en su orgullo. ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Podía volverse de la clase de mujer que Darién podía desear y necesitar la exclusión de las demás? Sólo tenía algunas horas para llevar a cabo ese milagro y sabía que le iba a resultar muy difícil, ya que Darién necesitaría una muy buena demostración de que podía cambiar.

El la estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos oscuros y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Le había dicho algo y ella no lo había oído.

-He dicho- dijo Darién-. Bueno, olvida lo que he dicho. Te veré en la cena.

Darién se levantó de golpe y antes de que Serena pudiera hacer o decir algo, ya se había marchado. De repente ella entró en acción gracias al pánico y corrió tras él, pero no estaba en su despacho. Cuando lo encontró salía por la puerta, seguido por el piloto del helicóptero. Aun desesperada como estaba, Serena no estaba dispuesta a hacerle proposiciones sexuales a su esposo delante de la gente.

Y poco más tarde él se había marchado de verdad, dejándola allí con sus esperanzas y sueños acerca del matrimonio. Darién iba a trabajar unas cuantas horas antes de sucumbir a los encantos de Amy. Pudiera ser que Amy no se hubiera acostado con Darién antes del matrimonio, pero sí que parecía muy dispuesta a soltarse el pelo ahora.

Bueno, pues no era la única, se dijo Serena de repente. Decidió meterle un palo en las ruedas a los planes de Amy y fue a buscar a Henri para preguntarle a qué hora solía almorzar Darién cuando lo hacía fuera de casa.

Henri parpadeó.

-Varía...

-Necesito saber cuándo lo va a hacer hoy y quiero un coche que me lleve a París para estar allí a tiempo. Quiero darle una sorpresa. Henri sonrió al comprenderla de repente.

-Yo lo descubriré, madame.

Serena subió a su habitación y empezó a buscar frenéticamente en su guardarropa algo que pudiera ponerse y que fuera digno para la ocasión, algo seductor y que se pudiera quitar con el mínimo esfuerzo. No podía permitirse darle diez segundos a Darién para que recordara la cita para almorzar, la cita que iba a romper. Si Darién podía utilizar el sexo como arma como lo había hecho en su noche de bodas, ¿por qué no lo podía hacer ella también?

Estaba lista para peinarse cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el arma más básica del guardarropa de una mujer. Salió corriendo y se encontró en la cocina a Sammy, el conductor, con los pies sobre la mesa y leyendo una revista.

-¡Tengo que ir a Tours!- le dijo casi sin respiración-. ¡Ahora mismo!

Sammy la llevó a la ciudad en un tiempo récord.

Allí localizaron una tienda de lencería donde ella por fin encontró lo que buscaba y luego volvieron a casa a la misma velocidad. Una vez allí, Serena corrió al cuarto de baño para terminar su transformación.

Cuando entró de nuevo en el coche dispuesta para el viaje a París necesitó beberse un refresco para reponerse de las prisas.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron a su paso cuando atravesó el piso bajo del edificio donde Darién tenía sus oficinas y ella se dio cuenta pero trató de no parecer como si se lo creyera. Después de todo, llevaba puesto un abrigo. No se veía la poca ropa que llevaba debajo, pero ella sí podía sentir esa falta, su propia desnudez.

Y lo hacía de la forma más extraordinaria.

Se sintió aliviada al ver que la secretaria de Darién no se la notó. Esa mujer no era precisamente la voluptuosa jovencita lista para sentarse sobre el regazo de su jefe en cualquier momento que ella se había imaginado.

Con su cabello ya gris y zapatos bajos era la viva imagen de la eficacia. Pero pareció anonadada cuando Serena le anunció su intención de almorzar con su esposo. Así que Amy estaba apuntada en su agenda, ¿verdad? Como había ido allí preparada para esa eventualidad, Serena agitó una mano de una forma que esperaba fuera arrogante y le dijo a la mujer:

-Cancele cualquier otra cita que tenga Darién… y no le pase las llamadas. No quiero ninguna interrupción.

-Pero el señor Chiba siempre quiere que se las pasen mientras está en...

-Hoy no se las pase.

Luego Serena se marchó antes de que le dieran otros argumentos y entró por la puerta del despacho.

Darién estaba al teléfono y sentado detrás de su enorme e inmaculada mesa. La miró y Serena se apoyó contra la puerta, tratando de parecer excitante y sensual como una tigresa.

-¿Serena?- preguntó Darién incrédulo.

-He venido a almorzar contigo. Quiero decir, estoy aquí en lugar de...

Serena guardó silencio y se acercó a él pensando que, si Darién se había quedado con esa cara de bobo sólo con su inesperada llegada, iba a necesitar que lo resucitaran cuando viera lo que venía después.

El se levantó lentamente.

-Una idea encantadora - dijo él y la recorrió con la mirada hasta que llegó al reloj de oro que ella llevaba en la muñeca-. Desafortunadamente, creo que has elegido...

-No podía esperar a que volvieras a casa.

-Esperar ¿a qué?- le preguntó él con una sorprendente falta de comprensión.

-A ti.

Serena abandonó la idea de una seducción lenta y se quitó el abrigo.

Darién miró primero al abrigo, que ahora era un montón de tela en el suelo, y luego, rápidamente, a ella. Parecía haberse quedado pegado al suelo por la impresión. Serena empezó entonces a desabrocharse los botones del vestido. Ciertamente, no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Si se le ocurría reírse, Serena estallaría en pedazos. Pero parecía que no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo considerable para aceptar que eso le estaba pasando realmente a él; y con ella en el papel estelar.

El vestido se abrió cuando terminó con el último botón. El maldito Darién seguía mirándola pasmado, sin hacer nada en absoluto.

-Serena...- murmuró atontado.

Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes y dejó que el vestido se deslizara hasta el suelo, dejándolo todo al descubierto.

-La puerta está cerrada y... soy toda tuya.

Los oscuros ojos de Darién la recorrieron apreciando todo el trabajo que ella se había tomado. Los senos con su punta rosa, el liguero, la suave piel de sus muslos sobre las medias negras.

-¡Cristos...!- gimió.

-Ya ves. Puedo ser la clase de esposa que quieras que sea. No necesitarás nada más.

-Nunca. No si piensas irrumpir así en mis días laborables- confesó él.

Luego se acercó a ella, extendió una mano y le acarició el torso, acariciándole luego un seno antes de abrazarla y hacerla pegarse a él. Su otra mano se la apoyó en el trasero, haciéndola entrar en estrecho contacto con su muy evidente excitación.

-Y, dado que ninguna otra mujer le ha hecho a mi libido lo que le haces tú, debería pensar que me tienes en exclusiva durante los próximos cincuenta años, pero...

Al oír ese pero, todo el cuerpo de Serena se puso tenso.

-Pero he de hacer una pequeña llamada telefónica- murmuró Darién.

Entonces Serena decidió pasar a la acción con todas sus armas. Le acarició el cabello e hizo que bajara la cabeza basta ella.

-Te deseo. Y no puedo esperar- dijo violentamente.

Él se quedó quieto un segundo y luego sucumbió de repente, como una riada rompiendo los diques. La agarró con tanta fuerza que casi la hizo daño y la besó con ansia. Su lengua se introdujo entre les labios entreabiertos de Serena, exigiendo y tomando el fuego de su respuesta. Serena, quemándose viva, dejó de pensar racionalmente. Ahora él podía tomar el control.

Y eso fue lo que hizo Darién con todas sus ganas.

Cuando Serena pudo respirar de nuevo, ya estaba tumbada en un sofá y Darién estaba encima de ella prácticamente arrancándose la ropa, sin nada de su habitual frialdad y orden. No dejaba de mirarla con cara de ansia y ella se estiró desvergonzadamente bajo el calor y las vibraciones que emanaban de él.

Tardó diez minutos Y sonreía cuando volvió. A Serena se le ocurrió cuando él la besó larga y profundamente que Amy Du Pré era una muy buena perdedora. Evidentemente, Darién no había sufrido una tormenta de reproches, ya que seguía de un extraordinario buen humor y no pudo mantener apartadas las manos de ella durante todo el trayecto al castillo. En realidad, parecía un hombre transformado. ¿Por la felicidad? Al parecer así era. Estaba tan feliz que no lo podía ocultar. Henri trató de decirles algo cuando entraron en la casa abrazados, pero no le hicieron caso y se besaron allí mismo. Al cabo de un momento, alguien se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. Siguieron sin hacer caso.

Alguien tosió y ellos continuaron besándose como si nada.

-¿Darién?

Darién se quedó helado entre los brazos de Serena.

Cuando apartó la boca de la de ella dijo algo en griego y luego maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué ahora?

Sólo cuando se separaron Serena vio a los dos jóvenes que los miraban incrédulos.

-¿Darién?- dijo la joven acercándose con una sonrisa trémula.

Era la mujer de las fotos, Michiru.

-Te dije que os fuerais a un hotel, Zafiro- exclamó Darién.

Serena lo miró sorprendida. Le pareció increíblemente rudo.

-¡Esa no es Serena, Michiru!- dijo Zafiro, visiblemente avergonzado.

Zafiro no la reconocía.

-¡Por supuesto que es Serena!- afirmó Darién impacientemente.

Zafiro frunció el ceño al mirarla y ella se percató de repente de lo que le sucedía. Debía recordar a la mujer poco atractiva a la que había conocido en medio de toda la tensión de su relación con su hermana y luego, en el funeral. Aquello era demasiado para su sentido del humor y se echó a reír.

-Parece otra mujer- dijo Zafiro débilmente-. Nunca la habría reconocido.

Michiru sonrió. La situación le pareció igual de divertida que a Serena.

-Creo que no nos debíamos haber preocupado tanto y que debíamos haber ido a un hotel. ¡Y pensar que Zafiro se sentía tan culpable de que os hubierais casado!

La chica se rió claramente aliviada y tomó la mano de su marido mientras decía:

-Míralos, Zafiro. ¡Son amantes, no enemigos!

-Sí... Está preciosa, Darién.

Darién tomó a Serena por la cintura.

-Sí- dijo Darién haciendo un esfuerzo por ser más amable-. Supongo que habéis venido para hablar. Bueno, no quisiera ser insensible, pero para ser brutalmente sincero, ¡no quiero que se diga nada que vaya a molestar a mi esposa!

-¡Darién!- exclamó Serena.

Él la miró entonces y le susurró al oído:

-Lo siento, pero sus problemas ya nos han incordiado suficiente. No quiero que nada más se interponga entre nosotros.

-Nada se va a interponer, te lo prometo- le contestó ella, al oído también.

-Adelante entonces- dijo Darién suspirando.

Los cuatro entraron en el salón y Darién cerró la puerta. Zafiro y Michiru se sentaron juntos y él se aclaró la garganta. El joven no podía mirar a los ojos a Serena y su esposa le tomó la mano para darle su apoyo.

Finalmente, Zafiro respiró profundamente y habló:

-He tenido un poco de inventiva, Darién...

-Él te ha mentido en muchas cosas- lo corrigió Michiru.

Zafiro dijo algo en griego y, de repente, Michiru se puso en pie.

-Creo que será mejor que yo espere fuera- dijo sin enfadarse y luego abandonó la habitación.

Serena suspiró.

-Ya sé que no dejaste a Mina tan mal como creí.

-Lo hice- murmuró Zafiro-. Le dije a Darién que ella era una cazadotes y que había habido otros hombres. Mina no era así y tú debes odiarme por ello.

Serena se dio cuenta de que ya no lo odiaba. Era un hombre muy inmaduro para su edad. Era un tipo débil y, seguramente, Mina había sido la fuerte en su relación.

-¿Me mentiste? - le preguntó Darién levantando la voz.

Entonces Serena vio como Zafiro se ponía pálido y a ella se le terminó la paciencia con Darién.

-¡Oh, cállate, Darién! ¡Y deja que hable!

-Cuando Michiru vino a verme a Oxford con las niñas nuestro matrimonio estaba pasando por muchos problemas. Yo le dije que quería divorciarme...

-¿Qué?

-¡Darién!

Darién se volvió a callar.

-Mich estuvo de acuerdo. Antes de que ella se volviera a Grecia y de que yo empezara mi relación con Mina.

Entonces Zafiro miró a Serena por primera vez y continuó.

-Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como ella y me enamoré perdidamente. Le pedí que se casara conmigo y, lo hice en serio.

-Y yo que me negué a creerte, pethi mou- murmuró Darién pesadamente.

-Ahora ya no importa.

Pero lo cierto era que a ella le alegraba mucho el que Zafiro estuviera diciendo la verdad por fin. Su amor por el hermano mayor de ese muchacho exigía la verdad.

-Mina me prometió que no había ningún riesgo de que se quedara embarazada- continuó Zafiro-. Ella sabía que yo no quería que eso sucediera; no supe cómo llevarlo. No había forma de que pudiera conseguir el divorcio lo suficientemente rápido. Mina y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión y entonces yo volví a casa a ver a las niñas. Y... bueno... me di cuenta...

-De que querías volver con tu esposa- terminó Serena apiadándose de él.

-Mina me llamó de todo y, supongo que me lo merecía. No pude afrontar todo eso. Sólo deseaba poder retroceder en el tiempo. Ella no quería que termináramos...

Darién soltó un vehemente sonido de disgusto mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano.

-Le pediste que se casara contigo y luego la dejaste tirada. ¡A una chica de dieciocho años que estaba enamorada de ti! ¿Cómo demonios pudiste ser tan egoísta e irresponsable para luego, además, hacer que yo me enfrentara a Serena y a su hermana?

Serena vio cómo Zafiro se estremecía, y se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de no llorar. Él se tapó la cara con las manos temblorosas y se quedó callado, dejando que las recriminaciones de Darién le cayeran encima. Luego Darién empezó a decirle cosas en griego.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta, Darién!- intervino Serena porque no podía soportarlo más-. Se acabó. Él no es el único hombre en el mundo que ha abandonado a una mujer.

-¡Tu hermana murió!- le gritó Darién furiosamente.

-¡Porque ella eligió quedarse embarazada, no porque Zafiro volviera con su esposa!

Cuando vio la sorpresa de Darién, ella continuó:

-Zafiro hizo lo que pudo. Le mandó dinero. No la dejó en la calle.

-Si- dijo Zafiro mirándola agradecido.

Darién suspiró y a Serena sólo le quedó una pregunta por hacerle a Zafiro.

-¿Por qué te ofreciste a quedarte con Endy?

Zafiro se tensó.

-Era lo único que podía hacer cuando ella murió. Y Michiru estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Lo querías de verdad?- murmuró Serena mirando a Darién al que, evidentemente, estaba irritando más aún el cariz que estaba tomando aquello-. Quiero saberlo, Zafiro. Y te agradeceré que digas la verdad. Nunca saldrá de entre estas paredes.

-No, no lo quería. Estoy realmente agradecido porque Darién y tú os responsabilizarais de él. No habría hecho mucho por mi matrimonio.

-Pues sí ha hecho mucho por el mío- murmuró Darién secamente, pero ya visiblemente menos enfadado-. Por suerte para ti.

-Bueno, Serena y tú parecéis llevarlo muy bien- dijo Zafiro incómodo.

-Muy bien- afirmó Serena amablemente.

Estaba claro que ese hombre era como un niño pequeño que no había crecido y que, probablemente, no lo haría nunca.

Zafiro se levantó a toda velocidad, se pasó una mano por los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Seguís queriendo que asistamos a la fiesta?

-Por supuesto- afirmó Serena decididamente, ya que no estaba muy segura de lo que pudiera decir Darién.

Michiru estaba en el recibidor cuando salieron y se dirigió directamente hacia Serena.

-He ido a ver a Endy. Es precioso- dijo-. No me importa, de verdad que no importa, ya que tengo de nuevo a Zafiro conmigo. ¿Puedes comprenderlo?

Serena podía perfectamente y se sintió aliviada al ver que la hija de Luna no le era hostil. Cuando se marcharon iban los dos de la mano. Zafiro no había mostrado el menor deseo de ver a Endy y, lo más seguro era que se alegrara de poder dejárselo a Darién y a ella. Era lo más fácil y, sospechaba que ese chico estaba acostumbrado a tomar siempre el camino más fácil.

-Vaya con el padre orgulloso- dijo Darién como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento-. Todavía sigo teniendo muchas cosas que decirle. ¿Por qué te metiste?

-Porque él ya no podía más y porque no he querido que me odie para siempre si tú lo humillabas delante de mí- murmuró Serena tranquilamente-. Es débil, Darién, pero no es mala persona y creo que ya ha sufrido bastante. La muerte de Mina debe haber sido lo más trágico que le haya pasado en la vida.

Darién le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Eres una mujer muy generosa e inteligente. Y te debo una enorme disculpa por algunas de las cosas que te he dicho.

-No es necesaria. Como yo creí a Mina, tú lo creíste a él.

Serena le dio entonces un beso en los labios.

-Ahora vamos a que Henri nos dé de comer antes de que me desmaye.

Un rato después, mientras comían, le dijo Darién:

-Pensé que les ibas a ofrecer que se quedaran con Endy.

-Tenía que saber lo que sentía de verdad. Ahora ni siquiera siento haberlo privado de su hijo.

-Es nuestro hijo ahora. Michiru ya le dará un hijo a Zafiro y se olvidará de que tuvo otro alguna vez.

Luego Darién empezó a hacer planes para la luna de miel y Serena, sin poder evitarlo, bostezó. Cada vez se le cerraban más los ojos.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama- le dijo Darién y sonrió.

-¿A esta hora?

-Estás agotada y mañana tenemos un largo día por delante- afirmó él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse...

-¿Piensas salir a alguna parte?- le preguntó Serena ansiosamente.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

Serena estaba a punto de dormirse cuando oyó el motor del coche que Darién utilizaba cuando quería ir a alguna parte sin el conductor. Imaginaciones suyas, se dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

- Buenos días.

Serena miró a Darién y se sintió en paz con el mundo entero. Sobre todo después del beso que le había dado para despertarla.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo él.

-No es mi... ¡Cielos, sí lo es!- exclamó ella y se sentó en la cama-. ¡Me había olvidado de mi cumpleaños!

-Pero yo no.

Darién parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Serena ni lo oyó, tenía la mirada fija por la sorpresa en la gran pintura al óleo que estaba apoyada contra el pie de la cama. Un retrato de Mina en el que casi parecía estar viva. Era magnífico.

-Pero ¿cómo...? Quiero decir ¿por qué...? ¡Cielos! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-De unas fotos. He tenido que presionar un poco a la artista. Ella normalmente no trabaja con tanta prisa y, hasta ahora, no lo ha hecho nunca a partir de fotos.

¿Qué opinas?

-Es fantástico- dijo ella con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas.

El que Darién hubiera recordado su cumpleaños habría sido suficiente, pero el que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias encargando ese retrato de su hermana, cuyo recuerdo él tema, tan pocos motivos para apreciar... Bueno, la había dejado completamente impresionada.

-¡Se parece tanto a ella! ¡Es tan real! No podías haberme regalado algo más precioso. Es lo mejor que nunca me hayan regalado. ¿Cuándo lo encargaste?

-Hace un par de semanas.

-Dos semanas. ¿Estabas pensando en mi cumpleaños desde hace tanto?

-Estaba bastante desesperado por hacer lo que fuera necesario para congraciarme contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para transformarme en alguien sensible, cariñoso y romántico- le dijo Darién besándola a continuación.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo.

Ella le miró a los ojos como si no se creyese lo que acababa de oír. Se humedeció los labios, que se le habían quedado secos y dijo:

-No puedes... ¡No lo dices en serio!

-Te amo y lo único que se te ocurrió decirme entonces era que lo estaba intentando demasiado. Lo que era cierto, pero si tuvieras algo de tacto, te habrías guardado ese pensamiento para ti- bromeó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Si ayer no hubieras venido a mi oficina yo habría seguido siendo demasiado orgulloso como para decírtelo.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mi?

-Antes de que nos casáramos. Definitivamente, empezó antes- le dijo Darién tomándola en sus brazos-. Porque en nuestra noche de bodas; después de que hiciéramos el amor, me sorprendí pensando en la maravillosa esposa que podías ser y, francamente, eso me sorprendió mucho. Tanto que empecé a pensármelo en serio.

-No antes de que me dijeras unas cuantas cosas muy desagradables.

-No podía comprender la que me estaba sucediendo, así que volví a mi plan original y me pasé varias veladas extraordinariamente aburridas con esas otras y me di cuenta de que, lo que más quería era estar contigo. Y que, después de todo, ya no me quería librar de ti. En realidad, me percaté de que nunca había querido hacerlo. Desafortunadamente para mí, hice el idiota yendo por ahí con las otras. Te juro que no toqué ni a una. Ni dejé de fantasear sobre ti ni por un segundo.

Serena lo besó en un hombro.

-Yo también te amo a ti- dijo suspirando.

- Eso me lleva a ayer.

-¿Ayer?

-Cuando entraste en mi despacho me quedé literalmente atontado. Me di cuenta de que, si no me amaras, no habrías sido capaz de llevar a cabo semejante actuación- le dijo Darién muy satisfecho de sí mismo-. Eres demasiado tímida.

-¿Lo soy de verdad?

-Y yo estaba tan contento que me olvidé por completo de Amy.

-¿Amy?

Serena se puso tensa.

-Había quedado con ella para almorzar en mi apartamento. Era ella la que me iba a llevar el retrato.

-¿Amy?

-Es la pintora. Tal vez cuando venga esta noche a la fiesta puedas cambiar la opinión que tienes de ella.

-¿Ha sido ella la que ha pintado el retrato?

-Y, dado que la echaste de casa la otra vez, no he querido decirte antes que la había invitado, no fuera a ser que confundieras la relación que tenga con ella o que dijeras algo que la pudiera ofender.

-¡Lo siento!- murmuró Serena, preguntándose por primera vez si no habría juzgado mal a esa mujer.

-Amy y yo somos buenos amigos, sólo el hecho de que no nos hayamos acostado debía indicado que nunca ha habido mucha pasión entre nosotros. A Luna no le cae bien, pero espero que, cuando os conozcáis mejor, cambiarás de opinión sobre ella. No tengas en cuanta que en un momento dado, jugamos con la idea de casarnos. Ella vino aquí porque estaba verdaderamente molesta por la forma en que yo me estaba comportando contigo.

- Y yo estuve verdaderamente desagradable, porque no supe lo que habías estado haciendo antes de que ella me lo dijera.

-Amy se dio cuenta de que había dado por sabidas demasiadas cosas, pero sólo quiso ayudar. Anoche fui a su casa a recoger el retrato.

-Darién, te oí hablar con ella por teléfono y pensé que estabais quedando- murmuró Serena.

Darién estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Es por eso por lo que fuiste a mi oficina?

Luego volvió a reírse y tan fuertemente que cayó de espaldas contra la almohada.

Serena lo miró ruborizada.

-No tuvo gracia. Estaba muy preocupada.

-Que te sirva de escarmiento, por cotilla- bromeó Darién mientras se la ponía encima-. No me estoy quejando. ¡No me habría perdido esa visita tuya ni por un millón de libras!

-Una cosa más... Las amantes.

-¿Qué amantes? ¡Cielos! ¿De dónde te imaginas que sacaría la energía?

-Yo sé que tú la tienes, Darién.

-Desapareció hace tiempo. Antes de la boda.

Darién le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso maravillosamente cariñoso.

-Supe que iba a hacer el amor contigo, así que no iba a ver ninguna otra mujer. Y ¿dónde podría encontrar a otra tan sincera como tú?

-Ni te atrevas a buscarla.

-¿Qué te parecería si nos volviéramos a casar?

-¿Otra vez?

-Para que digamos de verdad todas las palabras. En el sentido más estricto.

-Me parecería maravilloso- afirmó ella con una sonrisa radiante que hizo que a él se le cortara la respiración.

-Y, dado que estás tan generosa, una vez al año podríamos celebrar un aniversario de algo que sólo sabremos tú y yo, ¿querrías?

-Sí.

-Pero no sabes lo que te estoy pidiendo.

-Sé lo que quieres. Eres incorregible, Darién.

-Lo que estoy es locamente enamorado. Desesperadamente. Y, dado que una vez al año me puedes impresionar...

-¿Sólo una vez al año? Oh, creo que puedo hacerlo más que eso, Darién. Mucho, mucho más- susurró ella provocativamente mirándolo a los ojos-. Espera y verás.

FIN

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado nos leemos en la próxima historia

Serenity06 :)


End file.
